Mírame otra vez
by CAM41918
Summary: Dos amigos que ven interrumpida su amistad cuando Peeta comete un error imperdonable que cambia para siempre la vida de Katniss ... aptacion;) pasen y lean ...
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:Hola bueno ahora vengo con una nueva historia que espero les guste mucho .

La historia no es mía es de _JOHA_ que muy amablemente me a permitido adaptarla a estos personajes que a mi tanto me gustan y bueno los personajes le pertenecen a _Suzanne Collins._

Quiero aclarar que esto lo hago sin la intención de molestar a nadie, solo lo hago porque me gusta hacerlo de verdad.

Capitulo 1

A las cinco años mis padres decidieron que debíamos mudarnos, a mi padre le habían ofrecido una muy buena oportunidad de trabajo en un pueblo llamado Governmont Camp, la jefatura de la policía local, el sueldo era muy bueno y además de la confianza que le estaban dando a alguien tan joven como él hacia que la oferta fuera imposible de rechazar.

Así que el 5 de Septiembre nos mudamos a este tan verde pueblo, yo a penas y tenia amigos antes así que eso no me preocupo para nada.

Nos tardamos un poco en instalarnos, ya que con este nuevo trabajo venia una casa para nosotros, una de las más grandes del pueblo, debido al gran turismo era que la importancia de mi padre era enorme.

El 13 de Septiembre ya estábamos completamente instalados y yo lista para comenzar el colegio, fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

Flash Back

- Tranquila Katniss – me sonrió mi madre – cuando llegues saldremos a comer con tu padre… ya eres toda una señorita de seis añitos – me dio un fuerte abrazo que le respondí

- Chau mami – le di un besito en su mejilla y entre al colegio

La verdad es que no me gusto mucho el colegio nuevo, nadie me hablaba y me sentía muy mal, me hubiera gustado por lo menos hacer un amigo.

A la hora del receso me senté solita en un tronco caído algo alejado de los juegos donde estaban todos los niños, cuando ya estuve lista, saque mi lonchera y la abrí, ahí una sonrisa se me dibujo al ver como mi madre me había preparado un mini pastel con una velita, al lado habían unos fósforos, desde hace un tiempo ya había aprendido a usarlos, era mi tradición pedir un deseo yo solita, después en el pastel grande pedía otro.

Cuando hube prendido la vela cerré los ojos y pensé en mi deseo.

Quiero un mejor amigo.

Apague la velita y sonreí, con mucho cuidado la saque y me dispuse a darle un mordisco al pastel.

- ¿Estas de cumpleaños?

Levante mi vista y ahí, frente a mi estaba el niño mas lindo que había visto nunca, mi corazoncito se comenzó a acelerar mucho, una vez había escuchado a mi mamá decirle a mi papá que eso le pasaba cuando él estaba cerca, quizás este niño algún día iba a ser para mi lo que mi papá era para mi mamá.

- Si – el típico sonrojo llego a mis mejillas

- ¿Cuántos cumples? – se sentó a mi lado

- Seis – susurre bajito

- Yo también tengo seis – me sonrió y vi que le faltaba un diente - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Katniss – ya no me sentía tan tímida, este niño me caía bien

- ¿Katniss?... es un nombre algo raro – lo mire con algo de pena, no le gustaba mi nombre – es raro pero muy lindo – me volvió a sonreír – y a ti te queda muy bien

- ¿Y tu como te llamas?

- Peeta… y… ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – contrario a cualquier cosa que pude pensar, Peeta se acerco y me abrazo.

Peeta,Peeta algún día seria mi esposo, sonreí con ese pensamiento.

Fin Flash Back

Cada 13 de Septiembre pensaba en ese día, si, Peeta a sido mi mejor amigo por estos diez años, pero ni cerca de ser mi esposo, el hermoso niño se convirtió en un hermoso hombre, mas que eso, en un sexy hombre, hace dos años ya que Peeta perdió su virginidad y desde ese día no ha dejado de follar con cuanta zorra se le cruce, no le hace asco a nada, a nada excepto a mi, claro, y es que quien se va a fijar en la santurrona Katniss Everdeen, si ni el mas nerd se da vuelta a mirarme, si no fuera porque Peeta me habla y es mi amigo, creo que pasaría callada todo el día en el colegio.

Después de él no volví a tener amigos, las chicas no se me acercaban porque decían que me gustaba Peeta , no es que fuera mentira, y los chicos tampoco se me acercaban porque Peeta no los dejaba.

En fin, mi vida era Peeta Mellark, mi mejor amigo… nada más.

Me vestí como cualquier otro día, después de todo nadie se iba a percatar de mi, sin importar que fuera mi cumpleaños.

Llegue al colegio en el autobús, aunque por fin ahora iba a poder venir al colegio en auto, sabia por mi madre, que mi padre me había comprado uno, ya había sacado mi licencia de conducir y sabia que mañana ya podría venir en el.

No vi a Peeta en las primeras horas, aunque sabia que siempre se las saltaba para encerrarse en algún cuarto solitario con su zorra de turno.

El día paso mas rápido de lo que pensaba, no había hablado con nadie, así que a penas sonó el último timbre me apresure a juntar mis cosas porque sabía que con mis padres saldríamos a comer.

Iba por el pasillo cuando una gran mano me detuvo.

- Hola Katniss – me gire y me encontré con los grises ojos de Gale, el otro mejor amigo de Peeta, aunque a mi ni me hablaba

- Hola Gale – mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo como siempre que hablaba con alguien que no fuera Peeta

- Feliz cumpleaños – frente a mi tendió una rosa roja que mire con los ojos abiertos

- Gracias… ¿Es para mi? – señale la rosa

- Por supuesto

- Muchas gracias de verdad

- Yo… pensaba que… ¿Te gustaría salir algún día?

¿Alguien me estaba invitando a salir?

¿A mi?

- Yo…

- No puede – esa voz la conocía a la perfección

- ¡Peeta! – lo llamo Gale – Amigo… no te vi en todo el día… ¿Con quien estabas ahora?

- Con nadie – me llamo mucho la atención la voz hostil de mi amigo – Vamos Katniss

- ¿A dónde?

- ¡Vamos! – me miro de una manera en la que solo atiné a asentí

- Adiós Gale – le sonreí – y gracias – levante la rosa

- Mañana hablamos Katniss… Peeta – lo miro entrecerrando los ojos

Peeta me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hasta su Hummer, me subí en silencio y así estuvimos por un rato.

- ¿Por qué te portaste así con él? – le interrogue

- Porque Gale solo quiere quitarte tu virginidad

- ¿Qué? – lo mire extrañada

- Nada – meneo la cabeza

- Bueno – preferí dejar el tema - ¿A dónde vamos?

- A celebrar tu cumpleaños

- Pero mis papas…

- Ya les avisé – me miro y sonrió – y este año cenaremos juntos

Manejo hasta el mejor restaurante de Clackmas, tenia una mesa reservada y todo fue de ensueño, al final de la velada llego un mini pastel idéntico al que tenia el día que nos conocimos.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – me sonrió cuando estaba la vela llameando frente a mi – pide un deseo

Que Peeta me mire como mujer.

Apague las velas con los ojos aun cerrados, si una vez se me había cumplido el deseo, podía pasar otra vez ¿no?.

El resto de la velada fue perfecta, Peeta se porto como todo el caballero que sabia que era.

Nos subimos de vuelta en su Hummer y emprendimos el camino hacia Government, con Peeta éramos casi vecinos, sus padre también estaban muy bien acomodados, se podía decir que éramos parte de la clase alta de Government, aunque Peeta sacaba mucho mas provecho que yo.

Él usaba los autos de lujo de su familia, vestía ropa de marca, tenía un celular último modelo, en fin, lo que podría tener un chico popular de 16 años, en cambio yo me conformaba con lo que fuera.

Íbamos por la mitad del camino, estaba bastante solitario, cuando Peeta se desvió y se estaciono entre el bosque, apago el motor y se giro hacia mi.

- Ya tienes 16 años Katniss – la mirada que me dio me hizo sentir algo de calor en mi cuerpo

- Lo se – quise bromear

- Y bueno… ya eres toda una mujer – se me acerco de una manera que hizo que mi corazón latiera aun mas rápido – y… ya es hora de que vayas conociendo el mundo…

- No… entiendo – tartamudee

- Katniss… ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que eres? – me acaricio la mejilla de una forma totalmente diferente a como lo hacia siempre

- Peeta… no… entiendo

- Ven – se me acerco y me desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad, y en un ágil movimiento me sentó a horcajadas sobre él y me movió de tal forma que sentí como su hombría comenzaba a despertar.

- Que… - no pude hablar mas porque un gemido involuntario salio de mi

- Me encantas

No me dejo decir nada mas porque su boca ataco la mía sin piedad, era mi primer beso y definitivamente no dejaba nada a la imaginación, su lengua hizo contacto con la mía y ahora yo, involuntariamente me moví sobre su erecta polla, se sentía tan rico que me volví adicta y los movimiento no cesaron.

- Si cariño – bajo sus besos por mi cuello – mas rápido… te mueves muy rico

- Peeta… - lo mire a los ojos y ahora yo ataque a sus labios

Había deseado muchas veces que Peeta se fijara en mí, sabía que conmigo seria distinto, cuando él estuviera listo se olvidaría de todas las zorras y por fin podríamos estar juntos.

Las manos de Peeta comenzaron a explorar mi cuerpo, cuando se topo con mis senos me moví con mayor ahínco sobre su polla, estaba mojadísima, había escuchado y leído sobre la excitación de la mujer, pero una vez mas, era mil veces mejor experimentarlo.

- Katniss – me saco la polera que tenia por la cabeza dejando mis pechos al descubierto, ahora solo cubierto por su brasier – eres exquisita

Bajo su boca hacia ellos y comenzó a chuparlos, corrió la tela hacia un lado y succiono mi pezón, eso si que envió una ola de vibraciones hacia mi mojadísimo centro.

- Mmm se siente rico Peeta – lo agarre del cabello y acerque mi boca a la de él

- Vamos al asiento trasero

Nos pasamos hacia atrás y me acostó para ponerse sobre mi, me termino de despojar de mi ropa y él también se desnudo, cuando vi su polla sin nada de por medio me sentí nerviosa, no podía creer que esto iba a pasar y mucho menos en el asiento trasero de un auto.

- Peeta yo…

- Mámamela – su voz salió como una orden

Por sus ojos supe que era mejor obedecerlo, jamás me había planteado hacer esto, menos a Peeta y mucho menos ahora, así que haciendo acopio de mis vagos conocimientos me la metí en la boca, era tan grande que me atragante, era una sensación bastante rara, no quería hacerlo, pero Peeta me tenia sujeta del cabello, no podía hacer mas que seguir los movimiento que él guiaba.

- Peeta – me lo saque de la boca – no quiero hacerlo

- Bueno – bufo

Se supo sobre mí y se posiciono en mi entrada.

- Se cuidadoso por favor – rogué

- Tranquila – su punta comenzó a entrar en mí

- ¡Espera!... yo… no estoy muy segura – lo mire a los ojos

- Tranquila – ahora su rostro era totalmente tranquilizador

- Peeta – tome su rostro entre mis manos – te quiero

- También te quiero

Me beso y entro en mi golpe, me dolió mucho, pero rápidamente el enorme dolor se transformo en placer absoluto, las embestidas de Peeta se tornaron desquiciadas, ahora entendía porque le gustaba tanto practicar el sexo, esto era exquisito y ahora que por fin estábamos juntos iba a ser perfecto, por fin había perdido mi virginidad, pero lo que lo hacia perfecto era que fue con la persona que amaba.

- PEETA! – grite al alcanzar mi orgasmo

- Mmm Katniss – se dejo caer sobre mi – estuvo bastante bien – se levantó con cuidado y se subió los pantalones

- Peeta – me levante y me tire a sus brazos, lo amaba tanto – por fin estamos juntos

- ¿De que hablas? – me separo de él y me miro a los ojos

- De que por fin somos novios

- Katniss – se carcajeo y me dejo completamente helada – te adoro – tomo mi rostro entre mis manos – eres mi mejor amiga pero esto fue solo sexo… yo… no podía permitir que alguien como Gale tomara tu virginidad

- Peeta – unas rebeldes lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos - ¿Qué dices?

- Digo que pensé que seria un muy buen regalo darte tu primera vez… ahora puedes estar segura que no se la diste a cualquiera – me sonrió y acaricio la mejilla – pero no por eso vamos a estar juntos… tu eres mi mejor amiga… como mi hermana

- Entiendo

El dolor en mi pecho era enorme, sabia que Peeta era un verdadero patán con las mujeres pero jamás pensé que podría serlo conmigo.

¿Peeta quería una zorra?

Una zorra le iba a dar.

Todos van a van a saber quien es Katniss Everdeen.

Van a tener que mirarme otra vez a partir de mañana.

Y que les pareció les gusto?

Díganme por favor.

Bueno quiero agradecer otra vez JOHA por dejarme adaptar la historia de verdad que cuando lei esto me encanto me hizo reír pero también me hizo llorar un poco.

Dejen sus comentarios. Gracias

;) xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxox


	2. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMER:Hola bueno ahora vengo con una nueva historia que espero les guste mucho ._

_La historia no es mía es de _JOHA_que muy amablemente me a permitido adaptarla a estos personajes que a mi tanto me gustan y bueno los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins._

_Quiero aclarar que esto lo hago sin la intención de molestar a nadie, solo lo hago porque me gusta hacerlo de verdad._

Capitulo 2

En cuanto llegue a mi casa pase corriendo a mi cuarto, menos mal que las luces estaban apagadas y no se sentía ningún ruido, se notaba que Peeta se encargo de decirle a mis padres que llegaría tarde, menee mi cabeza un par de veces, lo que menos necesita era pensar en Peeta, tampoco es que iba a dedicar mi vida a odiarlo.

Lo que iba a hacer también era por mí, ya estoy cansada de que nadie se voltee a verme, ser invisible también aburre.

Llegue a mi cuarto y me despoje rápidamente de mis ropas, las hice una bolita y las metí en una bolsa, no quería ningún recordatorio de lo que había pasado, aunque al ver la mancha de sangre en mis bragas me hizo botar una lagrima mas, volví a sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y me metí a la ducha, ahora que me había despojado de mis ropas, necesitaba sacar su olor de mi. Por más que me frote el cuerpo un par de veces las imágenes de mi cabeza no se iban, trate de controlar las lágrimas pero aun así un par mas se me escaparon, solo las deje caer porque esperaba de corazón que estas si fueran las ultimas.

En cuanto estuve cómoda y acostada me puse a pensar en un par de libros que había leído y en algunas películas que había visto, en todo era lo mismo, la chica humillada llegaba al colegio totalmente renovada, demostraba que debajo de sus ropas anchas tenía un muy buen cuerpo que nadie había visto y cambiaba su cacharro de auto por

Eso no pasa en la vida real, así que si quería cambiar tenía que empezar por mi actitud, ya no podía quedarme callada mientras me pasaban a llevar en el pasillo, y pensándolo bien un cambio de look no me haría tan mal, y no lo digo por crear la gran impresión, sino mas bien por sentirme bien conmigo mismo, tampoco es que me iba a vestir como la zorra de Lauren, pero algo mas femenino dentro de lo que me sienta cómoda sí.

No sé en qué momento me quede dormida, pero desperté con energías totalmente renovadas, me apresure a darme una ducha, el cabello no me lo lave nuevamente y aproveche que estaba seco para alisarlo un poco y bajarme el volumen que siempre va conmigo, llegue a mi closet y busque en la última gaveta donde guardaba las cosas que me compraba mi mamá, nunca se las rechazaba pero tampoco las usaba.

Elegí unos jeans que se ajustaban muy bien a mi cuerpo y no sé si fue magia pero mi trasero se viera mas levantado, cuando le corte la etiqueta me di cuenta que eran para eso, levantadores, la verdad es que me gusto bastante lo que vi, aunque me sentí algo expuesta, rápidamente cambie mi actitud, para arriba elegí un top básico, blanco y de lycra que también abrazaba mis no tan malas curvas, pero como el top era tan liso, me puse un colgante que acostumbra a usar con un símbolo de la paz negro, algo que me diera un toque más habitual, mas yo, para terminar obvio que elegí mis converse, tampoco es que quisiera matarme con tacos.

Apenas y me maquille, aunque siempre me ponía un poco de mascara de pestañas para no parecer tan muerta, esta vez también delinee un poco mis ojos y me puse un poquito de brillo en los labios.

Me mire al espejo y ame mi look, era alguien que se veía bien pero seguía siendo yo, solo que algo mas… no se… algo mas femenina ¡Perfecto!... justo lo que quería.

Baje a desayunar con muchos más ánimos, mi madre en cuanto me vio sonrió pero no dijo nada, supe que ella entendía la situación, quizás no sabía los detalles pero entendía, eso es lo que las madre hacen.

- ¡Hija! – Me abrazo mi padre – estas hermosa – me separo para verme mejor – no sé qué te hiciste pero te ves más grande

- ¿Será porque ayer fue su cumpleaños? – intervino irónica mi madre

- Será – se encogió de hombros mi padre sin entender la broma, mi madre solo rodó los ojos y me abrazo

- Estas preciosa – me puso el cabello detrás de las orejas – y cumplir 16 merece un regalo especial

- ¿Si? – me guiño un ojo por mi cara de sorpresa, esto es lo que habíamos ensayado

- Hija – mi padre se puso más serio – con 16 años vienen muchos privilegios y muchas responsabilidades… quiero que sepas que con tu madre – se acerco a ella y rodeo su cintura con su brazo – decimos que por eso… – respiro, esto parecía una ceremonia

- ¡Te compramos un auto! – salto mi madre

- Si – la miro con el ceño fruncido mi padre por haberlo interrumpido - ¡Felicidades!

Ambos me abrazaron y me sacaron a la cochera para verlo, un Mercedes-Benz S65 AMG, hace mucho le había dicho a mi padre que me encantaba ese auto, pero ni en mis mejores sueños había pensado en tenerlo delante mío, era demasiado, y cuando digo demasiado es quedarme corta.

- Pe…ro… yo - ¡Genial! Ahora me volví tartamuda

- Hija… ¿No vas a decir nada? – Me miro preocupado mi padre – pensé que era el auto que querías

- ¡SI! – Me apresure a contestar – pero es demasiado – lo mire negando con la cabeza –no puedo aceptarlo

- Va – me hizo un gesto con su mano mi madre – por supuesto… lo más probable es que consigas una beca para la Universidad, tenemos un montón de dinero y no gastas nada así que esto es lo mínimo que podemos hacer

- De verdad que gracias – los abrace a los dos juntos – ¡Los amo! ¡Amo mi auto!

- Bueno – mi padre tendió unas llaves frente a mi rostro – espero no tener que multarte

- ¡Jamás! – prometí levantando la mano derecha

- Ahora vete al colegio antes que llegues tarde

Me subí con mas ánimos aun a mi auto, este día solo estaba mejorando, generalmente me tardaba media hora en llegar en autobús al colegio, ahora solo tarde 6 minutos.

Mi auto era simplemente genial, en cuanto entre al estacionamiento, note que varias miradas se voltearon hacia mí, vi un lugar libre y justo era al lado de mi "amigo", así

Tome un par de veces aire antes de salir, tampoco es que tarde tanto, pero cuando salí de mi auto note aun más miradas sobre mí, camine como siempre, con mis manos en mis bolsillos y sin pasar a llevar a nadie, llegue a mi casillero y a lo lejos divise a Peeta besuqueándose con Clove mientras caminaban hacia mí.

- ¡Hola Peeta! – lo salude cuando fijo la vista en mí, pero yo rápidamente comencé a poner atención en los libros que sacaba de mi casillero

- ¿Katniss? – por su voz supe que estaba confundido

- La misma – me voltee a verlo y le sonreí

- Peeta – hablo la zorra – vámonos antes que llegue algún profesor

- Ándate tu – la soltó del brazo y la empujo un poco

- Bueno – bajo la vista y se fue

- Aunque sea una zorra merece respeto – lo reprendí pero sin perder la sonrisa que juraba era un intento de sexy

- No importa – se encogió de hombros – siempre hay alguien dispuesta a darme una mamada o dejarme follarla – hablo de lo más relajado

- Si… sobre eso – respire hondo, aquí venia lo bueno – estuve pensando en lo de anoche – me acerque mucho a él para que mi voz no se escuchara por el pasillo

- ¿Y…? – Volvió a su semblante frío - ¿Te arrepentiste? – sonrió burlón

Casi, casi, se me caen más que un par de lagrimas, de verdad me dolía mucho lo maricón que podía ser Peeta, creía conocerlo tan bien que da mucha pena ver lo mal tipo que puede llegar a ser, pero esta era mi oportunidad para demostrarle que nunca debió meterme en el mismo saco que al resto de las zorras de Gorvenment.

- Katniss mira – se rasco la cabeza algo cabreado – puede que te arrepientas pero ya no hay marcha atrás… es – se encogió de hombros – lo que hay

Un puñetazo y una patada en sus bolas, era lo mínimo que se merecía, pero en vez de eso pase una de mis unas por su pecho, de arriba hacia abajo y de vuelta, eso solo genero más confusión en él.

- No Peeta – le sonreí – lo que quiero es repetirlo… es que – me encogí de hombros – quiero seguir aprendiendo… creo que no lo hice tan bien

- Si – suspiro – pero no creo que sea conveniente – se apretó el puente de la nariz – digo… para nuestra amistad

¡Maldito! Eso debió pensarlo antes, de verdad que Peeta Mellark se estaba ganando a pulso mi odio, y eso era algo que de verdad no quería, espero que después de demostrarle que no debió jugar conmigo se dé cuenta de lo que hizo, pida disculpas y podamos salvar algo de nuestra amistad.

- Bueno… pero solo una vez más – acepto por fin

- Bien… quiero estrenar mi auto nuevo

- ¿Tienes auto? – Afirme con la cabeza - ¿Cuál es?

- El que está al lado del tuyo – pareció pensar algo

- No lo vi… después lo veo

- Oki… ahora me voy – me puse de puntillas y deje un beso en la comisura de sus labios – chau

Salí rápido de ahí, no sé de donde saque fuerzas para tanto, mi mejor amigo no era más que una mierda y eso duele mucho, las clases pasaron muy rápido, note a mas de alguno de mis compañeros habituales mandándome miradas lascivas y eso es algo que me gusto, quizás antes hubiera rehuido las miradas, pero ahora las respondí todas, claro, sin pasar a nada más porque nadie se atrevió a acercárseme aun, no me di ni cuenta cuando era la hora del almuerzo.

En cuanto entre a la cafetería vi varias miradas sobre mí nuevamente pero tampoco es que me iba a poner yo a hablar con todo el mundo, paso a paso iba a ir.

Me senté en mi mesa habitual hasta que sentí una presencia cerca de mí.

- ¿Katniss? – levante la vista y me encontré con un par de ojos grises que me arrancaron la primera sonrisa genuina desde que llegue al colegio hoy

- Veo que te sentó de maravillas tu cumpleaños – agarro una silla y se sentó dándola vuelta y quedando con el respaldo pegado a su pecho

Gale era el único que había volteado a mirarme antes de hoy, más que eso, era el único aparte del innombrable que sabia mi cumpleaños, quizás sería buen premio para él

- Si – le sonreí y me sonroje un poco, Gale de verdad era lindo

- ¿Y la rosa que te regale?

De pronto recordé que no la volví a ver, lo más probable es que la haya dejado en el auto de Peeta así que puedo darla por perdida.

- Lo siento – me disculpe – la perdí

- No importa – se encogió de hombros – te puedo regalar otra

- Eres lindo – me acerque para hablar de más cerca

Esta era la Katniss que quería, no una lanzada a la primera pero si más sincera, tampoco es que fuera pecado decirle a alguien que es lindo.

- Tú también eres muy linda…. y bueno – palmeo la silla – ya que ayer me interrumpieron mis planes espero que hoy no

- ¿Qué planes? – me acerque más y sentí un aire en el comienzo de mis senos, se que se me veían mas pero solo los deje ahí, enseñar un poco no es tan malo ¿cierto?

- Una cita… ¿Qué te parece?

- Me parece perfecto – con una de mis manos tome una de las suyas que descasaba en la mesa y le di una suave caricia

Ahora amaba que Peeta me contara tantas de las cosas que hacían las mujeres por llamar su atención y más aun que me dijera lo que lo estimulaba, de hecho, recuerdo que me dijo que una vez se había puesto duro con un solo roce de manos.

- Ehhh – vi la incomodidad en Gale y le sonreí mas coqueta aun – creo que lo pasaremos bien

- Estoy completamente segura de eso Gale

- ¿De que estas segura Katniss? – otra vez esa voz, pero esta vez no me puse nerviosa ni nada, es mas ni siquiera le deje la mano

- Ahhh Peeta – recién ahí me puse mas recta en la silla – es que Gale me invito a salir hoy – fije mi vista en el chico que tenia frente a mí y después la desvié hacia mi

- Pero hoy íbamos a salir nosotros Katniss – hablo con los dientes apretados

- Pero Peeta… - lo golpee amistosamente en el brazo – seguro que encuentras con alguien con quien puedas pasarlo mucho mejor – volví a fijar mi vista en mi cita que

Por el rostro de Peeta supe que mi plan estaba funcionando, no sé si esto era una venganza, pero alguien tenía que enseñarle a Peeta Mellark que no todas somos iguales.

- Bueno Katniss – se levanto de la silla – me voy a clases… Peeta – lo miro con una ancha sonrisa – te veo a la salida – me guiño un ojo y se fue

- Katniss… - por su voz supe que venía el reto, generalmente lo escucharía con la cabeza gacha y acataría lo que ordenara, peor ya no.

- Peeta – lo interrumpí sonriente - ¿sabes? – Comencé a juntar mis cosas – creo que lo de ayer no estuvo para nada bien… no quiero perder tu amistar así que lo intentare con Gale mejor… quizás – me encogí de hombros – aprenda cosas nuevas – nuevamente me acerque y le di un beso, pero esta vez en su mejilla

Sonriente salí de la cafetería.

¡Toma esa Peeta Mellark!

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_Ante todo quiero agradecer a todas por dejar sus reviews me emocionaron demasiado. También quiero decirles que las actualizaciones serán los sábados o domingos si bien esta la estoy haciendo hoy quiero decirles que no será haci serán sábados o domingos de esos días no pasa por supuesto._

_Y bien que les pareció este capítulo a mi me dio risa en cambio de Katniss se está dando poco a poco pero esta pasando. Pobre Peeta por primera vez Katniss le dijo NO creo que a el le sorprendió un poco._

_¿Pero se lo merece no es haci? O ¿ustedes creen que no?Dejen sus reviews quiero saber que les parece el cap._

_Hasta el próximo no falta mucho la verdad._

_;) xoxoxoxox_


	3. Chapter 3

_DISCLAIMER:Hola bueno ahora vengo con una nueva historia que espero les guste mucho ._

_La historia no es mía es de _JOHA_que muy amablemente me a permitido adaptarla a estos personajes que a mi tanto me gustan y bueno los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins._

_Quiero aclarar que esto lo hago sin la intención de molestar a nadie, solo lo hago porque me gusta hacerlo de verdad._

Capitulo 3

Mi día había mejorado considerablemente, después de dejar a Peeta en la cafetería me dirigí a la biblioteca, como ya había pensado, el que quisiera cambiar no tenia porque interferir en mis hobbies habituales, así que en cuanto llegue a mi lugar de siempre me senté y saque mi libro, "Cien años de soledad", para algunos las colas de chancho, el incesto y sobre todo la cantidad de nombres que aparecen, pueden aminorarle las ganas de leerlo pero para mi era uno de los mejores libro, la primera vez me costo un poco entender de que venia el titulo, pero la segunda vez me encontré haciendo notas a los márgenes y desde ahí que es mi costumbre, cada vez que leo y veo

Sonreí al ver que en una pagina ya no me quedaba mas espacio para poner notas, creo que mi risa fue un poco más alta porque sentí a alguien carraspear.

- Es un excelente libro – conocía muy bien esa voz, estaba mas que acostumbrada a escucharla los martes y jueves a la misma hora

- Lo se – le sonreí con confianza que hasta ayer no tenia – usted mismo me lo recomendó

- Lo recuerdo – tomo una silla que estaba frente a mi y se sentó – fue el primer día que llegue al colegio… fuiste la única que se acerco a mi con una intención distinta a saber mi edad o si tenia novia – al sonreír note que se le formaban unos hoyuelos en sus mejillas

- Es que las chicas son algo… - iba a decir zorras pero no encontré que fuera la palabra adecuada

- Yo… - quede algo sorprendida porque lo hubiera dicho delante de mí

- Tranquila… no es mala palabra – se cruzo de brazos y relajo su postura

- Bueno – le sonreí – si usted lo dice… después de todo estudio literatura

- Así es – aumento su sonrisa – y después de todo, las zorras acá abundan y hay que saber diferenciarlas de las chicas como tú.

Extendió su mano pidiéndome el libro así que se lo entregue, en cuanto lo abrió en una página cualquier su sonrisa se ensancho.

- Marcar los márgenes – dejo de mirar el libro y me miro directo a los ojos

¿Era idea mía o percibía algo de coquetismo en su mirada?

No se me ocurre otra palabra, quizás seria mejor que se lo preguntara a Peeta, él siempre se sabe casi todos los significados, y lo más raro es que casi no lee.

Quizás de ahí es de donde saca esas cosas raras que encuentro en el, algo así como una personalidad reprimida.

- ¡Katniss! – sentí una mano moverme el brazo y recién ahí salí de mi transe – pensé que iba a tener que tirarte un vaso de agua – comenzó a reír y no hallé nada mejor que

- Por favor… esto es una biblioteca – nos interrumpió la señora Williams – profesor Odair usted debería dar el ejemplo – lo regaño

- ¡Oh! Lo siento – acrecentó su sonrisa – pero es que se ve muy joven para estar casada.

.

- Profesor – me sorprendió el cambio de actitud de enojada a coqueta.

- Bueno señora Williams… le termino de explicar unas cosas para el examen a la señorita Everdeen y me voy

- Tranquilo… pueden estar el tiempo que quieran… ya no queda casi nadie

- Gracias – levemente le acaricio el brazo y la señora Williams casi se desmaya ahí mismo

Se dio vuelta y casi se veía la nube de algodón por la que iba caminando.

- Excelente – lo aplaudí – puedo jurar que cuando iba al colegio era todo un play-boy

- No – negó con la cabeza y su expresión perdió algo de su alegría – de hecho era todo un nerd… los chicos del equipo de baloncesto me golpeaban y las porristas se burlaban de mi – ahora si que sonrió y parecía una sonrisa totalmente genuina - ¿Te cuento un secreto? – se me acerco para susurrarme y mi corazón se disparo

- De verdad – se puso de pie de golpe – ahora me voy porque que tengo muchos exámenes que corregir y… - note un brillo en sus ojos – te queda genial el cambio pero… procura hacerlo por ti – volvió a su expresión mas seria - … nadie se merece que cambies lo que eres por ningún motivo aunque te parezca importante ahora

- Nada de profesor… cuando estemos solos quizás – se encogió de hombros y casi podría jurar que vi un poco de rubor en sus mejillas – me podrías llamar por mi nombre

- Finnick – también tome mis cosas y me puse de pie – nos vemos mañana

Se giro y salio, yo tome aire un par de veces antes de moverme, el profesor Odair era el profesor mas joven y buen mozo de Government High School, para todas las zorras de acá era solo un pedazo de carne que se morían por probar pero para mi era algo así como mi ídolo, no niego que mas de alguna vez tuve una pequeña fantasía con él, es que la forma en que se expresa de los libros demuestran la pasión que siente por leer y enseñar, él era como mi amor platónico, después de todo no es nada raro que

Bueno, ese espacio en mi corazón se lo había ganado Finnick Odair.

Quizás cuando ya esté un poco más "entrenada" pueda practicar con él.

Una nueva alegría me invadió, después de todo la fantasía de cualquiera era tener más que algo con un sexy profesor.

Ya habían tocado el timbre cuando iba por la mitad del pasillo así que apure el paso, me tocaba biología con Peeta y por algún motivo me moría de ganas de ver a mí amigo.

Aclaro, a mi amigo, no al maldito.

Entre cuando ya estaban todos sentados, el profesor estaba mostrando unas imágenes en la pizarra pero en cuanto abrí la puerta todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia mí.

- Perdón – no agache la cabeza como siempre lo hacía cuando más de una persona me miraba - ¿Puedo entrar?

- Por supuesto – me apresure por llegar a mi lugar al lado de Peeta

- ¿Dónde estabas? – mire a Peeta y por primera vez desde ayer vi en él a mi mejor amigo

- Cien años de soledad – completo por mi – ayer me dijiste que habías vuelto a empezarlo – me aclaro cuando vio mi rostro de confusión.

- Si – me sonroje un poco al volver a darme cuenta lo mucho que podía conocerme y lo poco que me conocía a la vez

- Oye… mi mamá me llamo para decirme que hoy iba a hacer lasaña y me pidió… no – se corrigió – me obligo a que te llevara a cenar

- Peeta – lo mire seria – sabes que tengo una cita con Gale

- No – su rostro ahora volvía a ser el del maldito desalmado.

¿Sera Peeta bipolar?

- Katniss mira… – gire a verlo pero lo vi con la vista al frente, el profesor nos estaba mirando con claro enojo

Fije mi vista en la pizarra sin moverme, alcancé a darme cuenta que estaban pasando algo sobre los árboles genealógicos y los carácter hereditarios y recesivos.

¿Sera eso lo que pasa con Peeta?

Quizás lo maldito es algo así como un gen recesivo que sale de vez en cuando.

¿Y si no se da cuenta?

¿Gemelo malvado?

¿Dos en uno?

Nuevamente estaba vagando en mis pensamientos Peeta, bueno, él es el único capaz de hacerme pensar y divagar tanto sobre algo.

Un mini, muy mini peso en mi muslo me hizo bajar la vista y ahí vi un papel, lo desdoblé para leerlo… era de Peeta.

"_**Lo siento, por todo, por favor no salgas con Gale hoy"**_

No quise mirarlo ni tampoco le respondí, guarde la nota en mi bolsillo derecho y comencé a escribir lo que el profesor decía, no entendí nada, solo escribí para no tener que

No termina de entender a mi amigo y eso me frustraba mucho.

Recuerdo cuando me contó que había perdido la virginidad, lo hizo de una forma un tanto burda para alguien de 14 años, hablaba con palabras que por lo menos yo nunca había escuchado, disfrutaba contándome sus aventura con tantos detalles que un buen día tuve que pedirle por nuestra amistad que dejara de hacerlo.

¿Ninfómano?

No se me había ocurrido antes, pero ahora que lo pienso Peeta cambia con respecto al sexo y lo que a eso se refiere, quizás por eso nunca voy a poder entender que pasaba por su cabeza cuando me quito la virginidad en el asiento trasero de su auto.

¡Vamos!

El mismo muchas veces me dijo que lo más importante era que para la primera vez lo hiciera con alguien que de verdad quisiera.

¿Sabría Peeta lo que siento por él ?

Por tercera vez en lo que iba del día algo externo me saco de mis cavilaciones, esta vez fue el timbre que indicaba que por hoy habían terminado las clases.

- ¿Nos vamos Katniss? – cuando lo vi ya tenia su mochila al hombro

- Caminemos – tomo mi mochila como siempre lo hacia y caminamos hacia el estacionamiento – me muero por ver tu auto

- ¿Es el que vimos en Internet? – lo mire y parecía un niño en navidad

- No se – me encogí de hombros para darle suspenso – mira por ti mismo

Ya habíamos llegado al estacionamiento y ahí, al lado de su Hummer negro estaba mi hermoso bebé, recién cuando estaba a unos pocos metros me di cuenta que Peeta lo tocaba como si fuera de cristal, no me sorprendería que se le hubiera parado con verlo, después de todo los hombres son así con los auto.

Cuando mas gente quedo viendo el auto me di cuenta que esa parte de mi cambio si había sido como en las películas, me reí por eso, de verdad que esto era difícil, quiero vivir la vida y ser media zorra pero sin ser una zorra por completo.

¿Se puede?

- Veo que te gusto – me miro y sus azules orbes brillaban con mucha emoción

- Es más hermoso que en Internet – casi se le caía la baba mirándolo

- Lo se – pase mi mano por la negra pintura, parecía un espejo de lo brillante que era

- Que nos iremos en el a mi casa – se encogió de hombros – después vengo a buscar mi Hummer.

-Peeta…

Aquí ebamos de nuevo

¿Es negador o que?

Maldito día, me lo he pasado entero tratando de sicoanalizarlo y ni cerca he llegado.

- Katniss – gire mi vista y me encontré con Gale - ¿Te paso a buscar a las ocho?

- Katniss viene a comer a mi casa… lo siento amigo – le dio un golpe en el hombro sin dejar su sonrisa

- A las ocho esta bien Gale – ignore a mi amigo y le sonreí a Gale.

El me sonrió de vuelta y se fue sin mirar a Peeta

-Katniss…

-No Peeta-le tome las manos y las junte con las mías

Este era un gesto muy común en nosotros, era como nuestra propia manera de decirnos que lo que estaba saliendo por nuestros labios era importante y que más valía poner atención.

- Voy a salir con Gale hoy… por favor dile a Mags que mañana paso a verla

No me dijo nada, así que bese sus manos unidas y me apresure a subirme a mi auto.

Definitivamente analizar a Peeta Mellark era caso perdido.

_Holaaaaa y que les pareció?_

_Pobre Peeta lo dejaron por otro pero la verdad es que se lo merece._

_Gracias a todos por los reviews que dejan._

_Ya lo saben dejen mas para haci poder saber que tal les va con la historia._

_;) xoxoxxoxo._


	4. Chapter 4

_DISCLAIMER:Hola bueno ahora vengo con una nueva historia que espero les guste mucho ._

_La historia no es mía es de _JOHA_que muy amablemente me a permitido adaptarla a estos personajes que a mi tanto me gustan y bueno los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins._

_Quiero aclarar que esto lo hago sin la intención de molestar a nadie, solo lo hago porque me gusta hacerlo de verdad._

Capitulo 4

Estaba agotada, me deje caer en mi cama y cerré los ojos, me mantuve quieta unos segundo y cuando los volví a abrir el desastre que había dejado en mi cuarto seguida donde mismo, era como si me closet hubiera sufrido una devoción de ropa, cada prenda de vestir que he ido coleccionando a travez de los años estaba regada por todo el lugar.

¡No tenia nada que ponerme!

Estaba con mi bata puesta después de un relajante baño, ya me había embetunado de crema y ya estaba maquillada

Bueno, solo con la ropa interior, que gracias a mi madre si era decente, un hermoso encaje negro.

Volví a cerrar los ojos y rece porque cuando los abriera mágicamente apareciera algo "usable" para mi.

Bufe, sabia que eso de las hadas madrinas y esas cosas no existían, pero es que no tenia mas pociones.

Volvi a repasar mentalmente mis _opciones._

Opción uno, el mismo jeans que había usado hoy, era el único ajustado que tenía, para arriba tendría que ponerme un top rosado "niña" que era lo único mas ajustado que había en mi closet, claro que el escote era redondo y no dejaba nada bueno que ver… el ajustado era solo porque me quedaba chico.

Opción dos, un vestido algo hippie que no resaltaba ninguna de mis curvas y que mas encima que me hacia ver mas baja porque me llegaba a los pies.

Bueno, dos opciones y ninguna me convencía, agarre la almohada y ahogue un grito, de verdad que quería salir con Gale y sentirme sexy, de verdad quería que quisiera meterme mano en el auto.

- Si me escucharas cuando te hablo no tendrías que pasar por esto

Me senté de golpe en la cama y me lleve una mano al pecho cuando vi a mi madre sentada a mi

- ¿De que hablas mamá? – trate de que mi voz no sonara tan patética

- De que si me hubieras hecho caso una de las tantas veces que quise comprarte ropa decente no estaría tu cuarto así – volteo y repaso el desorden de su alrededor

- Katniss– me dio esa mira de "se de lo que estoy hablando" - ¿Tienes una cita? – solo asentí sin mirarla - ¡Con Peeta! – la emoción en su voz me molesto un poco

-¡NO!-la mire con furia contenida- con Gale.

- No lo conozco – supe que estaba tratando de pensar si de verdad no lo conocía

- Es un chico de la escuela… y… – me sonroje un poco – ayer me dio una rosa por mi cumpleaños y hoy me invito a salir.

- Bien – se levanto de la cama – toma – me tendió una bolsa con la marca de Channel en ella y una caja de zapatos bastante mas grande de lo normal.

La abrí y ahí había un outfit completo, consistía en un vestido morado ancho y cortísimo con un cuello algo desbocado, de estos que si o si se tienen que usar con algo debajo, para eso venían unas calzas negras y bien cortas, además venia un abrigo largo negro que se notaba que se ajustaba a las curvas por el cinturón que traía, para completar, en la caja venían unas hermosas botas Jimmy Choo con un hermoso taco finísimo que me dio algo de miedo.

- Una madre siempre lo sabe todo – Salí de mi entonación para tirarme a los brazos de mi madre y

- Bueno… te dejo vestirte – me separo y ya se había dado vuelta cuando se volvió a girar – te recomiendo ese colgante de mariposa que te regalo Peeta para navidad.

Peeta, todo iba tan bien pero me lo tuvo que recordar, moví mi cabeza insistentemente hasta borrar los recuerdos de mi amigo, pero sabia que no era posible aunque por lo menos se aplacaron un poco.

No demore en estar lista, me mire al espejo y la verdad es que me encanto lo que vi, las mangas del vestido era algo largas pero el escote desbocado le daba el toque, aunque lo mejor, sin ser vanidosa, eras mis níveas piernas que se dejaban ver… la verdad es que si fuera lesbiana me fallaría.

Mi cabello me lo volví a alisar, me gustaba como me quedaba así, el maquillaje lo mantuve suave, no quería parecer una puta de burdel. Cuando abrí el cofre donde guardaba mis alhajas me dio algo de nostalgia ver que la mayoría de esas cosas eran regalos de Peeta, desde el collar que me hizo con fideos cuando éramos pequeños hasta el hermoso y elegante colgante de mariposa que puse sobre mi cuello.

Volví a mirar mi outfil completo y me sentí aun mejor que esta mañana.

Hoy si que me fajaría a Gale.

Baje al primer piso y cuando iba a mitad de la escalera sonó el timbre, sonreí por lo que venia.

-Hola…venia a buscar a Katniss-reconoci la voz de Gale.

- Ahhh si, ella… – era mi mamá, así que apure el paso antes que dijera algo indebido

- Los dejo solos… eh – miro a Gale– Katniss no tiene hora de llegada… adiós hija

Me sonrojo el ver la intención de mi madre de que saliera, pareciera como si me estuviera ofreciendo.

-Estas malditamente sexy.-me susurro al oído.

-Igual-lo mire de arriba abajo sin ninguna pena.

- El Jefe Everdeen… - vi un dejo de miedo en su mirada mientras mirada a dentro de la casa

- Tranquilo – me acerque para hablarle al oído – hoy tiene guardia… toda la noche

Me tomo de la mano y me dirigió hacia su auto, un hermoso Aston Martin amv10 color gris, la verdad es que se parecía un poco al mío pero tenia el color del auto de Peeta.

- Regalo de navidad – sonrió a la vez que me abría la puerta, en cuanto subí corrió a subirse él

- Parece que eres un niñito de papi – la verdad es que no sabia nada mucho de la familia de Gale

- Mis padres están separados… vivo con mi papá porque mi mamá lo dejo para casarse con un jeque árabe o algo así – le resto importancia – y como nunca me viene a ver me envía estos presentes.-reconoci la ironía en su voz por lo ultimo.

-Lo siento—me disculpe por mi intromisión.

- Tranquila… lo disfruto… además mi papá también hace lo suyo – se giro a mirarme despegando la vista de la carretera – es como una competencia entre ellos… de la cual salgo ganando yo.

-Me gusta eso-le sonreí de vuelta.

-¿Qué cosa?-volvio a fijar su vista en la carretera

- Que no te eches a morir… cualquiera aprovecharía esa oportunidad para sensibilizar a la chica y que ella por pena te haga una buena mamada.

Me sorprendí por mis palabras, pero me salieron tan naturales y en tanta confianza con Gale que me gusto.

- No es precisamente una mamada en lo que estoy pensando – poso una mano en mi muslo desnudo.

Mis bragas se mojaron de inmediato, pensé que me iba a acariciar mas arriba pero justo la retiro de golpe.

- Ya llegamos – me sonrió – parece que necesitas aire – vi la burla en sus ojos y eso solo me dio mas animos.

- Parece que necesitas una ducha fría – me le acerque mucho y frote con mi mano derecha su semi recto miembro.

Me retire enseguida y salí del auto, ahí me di cuenta que estábamos en el restaurante mas lujoso de por aqui, volví a agradecerle mentalmente a mi mamá por mi vestuario.

- Bienvenidos – una estupenda pelirroja nos saludo a la entrada

- Hola… reservación a nombre de Hawthorne– la sonrisa que le dio a la puta pelirroja estoy segura que la hizo empaparse.

- ¡Claro! – revisó en su libreta – el apartado – su alegría decayó al leer lo ultimo

- Si… con mi novio tenemos muchas cosas que hacer – le tome la mano a Gale y le di una sonrisa a putita.

Nos ubicó en nuestro lugar y la verdad es que si era bastante apartado.

- Su mesero vendrá enseguida – sin esperar respuesta se giro.

- Tranquila –Gale tomo mi mano por encima de la mesa – ya sabes con quien me iré a casa – me guiño un ojo y casi me arrojo a su cuerpo en ese mismo segundo.

- Hola, bienvenidos… ¿Qué desean para cenar? – levante mi vista rogando que no fuera lo que estaba pensando,pero no…

¡Puta suerte!

Ahí, delante mío no estaba nadie más ni nadie menos que Peeta Puto Mellark.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – se que por mi tono y mi rostro él se entero que no me estaba

- Mellark– por primera vez vi a Gale bastante mosqueado.

- Ya saben – el muy puto se relajo y se apoyo en la mesa ya que no habían mas sillas –Beetee dice que debo hacer algo con mi vida – se encogió de hombros – así que aquí me tienen – se señalo- un trabajador mas.

- Bien – le sonreí maquiavélicamente, dos pueden jugar el juego – yo quiero fetuccinis con camarones – no necesite ver la carta porque no era primera vez que venia, el maldito parado frente a mi me había traído un par de veces y otro par mis padres

- Kat – negó con la cabeza mientras anotaba – es demasiado costoso para que se lo hagas pagar al pobre de Gale

- Tranquilo Mellark – intervino – yo si se tratar a la mujeres… no solo se meterme en sus pantalones – cerro la carta que "estaba leyendo" y le sonrió – lo mismo para mi – le estiro la carta y eso solo provoco un gruñido de Peeta.

-¿Algo mas?- ahora si que estaba molesto.

¡Bien merecido Mellark!

-Si,un Carbernet de diez años

- Vaya – su sonrisa burlona volvió – parece que tu si que quieres meterte en los pantalones de alguien

Eso de verdad me enfureció pero tenía el remedio indicado.

- Tranquilo – le sonreí a mi amigo – ando con vestido… y – fije mi vista en Gale mientras que pasaba la lengua por mis labios – eso ya lo hablaremos después

No dijo nada más y salio echando fuego, con Gale nos miramos y estallamos en carcajadas.

Peeta no volvió, era más que obvio que esto era algo maquinado por él, pero no terminaba de entender porque, volví a sacar esos pensamientos de mí y me concentre en el gran hombre que tenia frente a mi.

Comimos y bebimos con mucho agrado, la verdad es que Gale era mucho mejor de lo que pensaba. Cuando me di cuenta ya habíamos acabado la botella de vino, menos mal que mi madre me había acostumbrado a acompañar mis comidas con una copa así que no se me subió mucho, ya estábamos listos para irnos.

-Eres realmente hermosa- solo nos faltaba la boleta

-Y tu eres realmente sexy.

Recordé un capitulo de Friends donde Rachel mostraba sus tácticas de seducción en la primera cita, así que decidí probar a ver si funcionaba, tome por sobre la mesa su mano y comencé a acariciarla mientras mantenía mi vista en él, ya no me servia la técnica de la familia porque ya me había contado todo-pero aun haci decidi arriesgarme.

- Mmm – medio gimió – fijo su vista al lado y vio al camarero, no Peeta, acercarse – ahí vine

- Bien… eso si – el camarero solo dejo la boleta y se fue – a la próxima invito yo

Trate de sonar firme ya que no me había dejado pagar nada.

- ¿En serio? – me sorprendió que accediera tan fácil Despues de lo que me había costado

- Si – se levanto y me ayudo con mi silla – porque eso querrá decir que habrá una próxima cita

Me ayudo con mi abrigo y nos encaminamos a la salida, en cuanto nos subimos al auto mi celular sonò,era un mensaje y sabia muy bien de quien.

**No te acuestes con él xfis.**

**PM**

Sonrei al verlo y me apresure a contestarlo

**Okis.**

**KE**

-¿Algo importante?-pregunto mi acompañante

-Nada-negué y guarde mi celular

- Sabes – volvió a poner una de sus fuertes manos en mi muslo y esta vez sabia que esto seguiría – por acá hay un mirador muy lindo… ¿Te gustaría conocerlo?

- Me encantaría – ahora fue mi turno de acaricias su muslo

El auto llego a rechinar de lo rápido que aceleró Gale,no creo que hayan pasado mas de cinco minutos cuando estacionó, no se venia ni un alma cerca, solo una hermosa vista del pueblo.

- Pasemos al asiento trasero – no espere su respuesta y me pase yo misma

- ¿Segura? – llego a mi y solo atine a callarlos con mis mismos labios

El beso comenzó pútamente caliente, su lengua se adentro en mi boca sin piedad y eso solo me hizo gemir, al ser mi escote algo desbocado, solo tuvo que correrlo un poco para dejar libres mis redondos pechos,los que no tardo en llevarse a la boca.

- Mierda Katniss… tus pechos son tan duros que quiero comérmelos – me lamió el pezón derecho

- Chúpalos entonces… yo después te devolveré el favor – me miro y me relamí para darle a entender lo que quería decir.

- No quiero que me la chupes – volvió a adentrar su lengua en mi garganta en un fogoso y caliente

Con ambas manos masajeo mis pechos y entendí perfectamente lo que quería. Sus palabras y la visión de lo que venia fue tan caliente que lo agarre del cuello y ahorra fui yo la que lo beso, sus besos era suaves y duros a la vez, una extraña y mágica combinación.

- Mmm – una de sus manos levanto mi corto vestido y bajo las calzas que cubrían mi centro –estas muy mojada – adentro en dedo en mí y gemí más alto aun.

- Solo por ti baby – lleve mis propias manos a mis pechos y los masaje

- Gale… - gemí su nombre al sentir como peñiscaba mi clítoris – eso… si…. justo… ahhhhhh

- ¿Así? – metió otro dedo mas - ¿Te gusta que te masturbe?

- Oh si baby – lo mire directo a los ojos – dame duro… fuerte

Aumento tanto el ritmo hasta que me corrí muy fuerte, era mi segundo orgasmo y me dolió mucho que fuera mejor que el primero, pero no era momento para lamentarse… Gale necesitaba correrse urgentemente.

- Ven cariño – le moví el dedo índice para que se acercara a mi

- ¿Qué quieres Kat? – llego a mi altura y me beso mientras yo le bajaba los pantalones

- ¿No querías cogerme los pecho? – lo separe un poco y junte mis pechos para indicarle donde lo quería.

No demoro en llevar su duro pene a la unión de mis pechos, era primera vez que se lo veía y solo tenia uno mas para comparar pero puedo decir que estaba muy bien dotado, tanto que me dieron ganas de metérmelo hasta el fondo de mi garganta.

Por los gemidos de Gale supe que estaba gozando mucho, así que no aguante las ganas y saque la lengua, entre embestida y embestida algo alcanza a lamer.

La estire un poco mas y junte aun mas mis pechos dándome ligeros tirones en los pezones, basto solo una embestida mas para que Gale se viniera realmente duro, y a pesar de que quede bastante enchastrada me gusto mucho haber sido yo la causante de semejante eyaculación.

- Katniss – me miro y vio su semen sobre mi mentón y pecho – lo lamento… de verdad – vi que de verdad estaba arrepentido y me gusto su preocupación.

- Tranquilo – volví a sacar mi lengua y lamí lo que estaba a mi alcance

- ¡Mierda! – se tiro encima mío y devoró mis labios – te juro que te fallaría acá mismo

-Hazlo-de verdad que yo también lo queria

- No – negó mientras acario mis cabellos, me pareció un gesto bastante intimo y lindo – mereces algo mejor que el asiento trasero de un auto.

Algo dentro mío se rompió, literalmente se rompió.

No pude pensar mas porque justo en ese momento mi celular volvió a sonar con el mismo tono de antes, lo tome y lo abrí aun con las palabras de Riley resonando en mi cabeza.

**Gracias por no dejarlo cogerte.**

**PM**

Si tenía rabia, ahora tenía más, pero esta era una Bella muy distinta a la de ayer.

**Tranquilo… solo fajamos y me cogió los pechos no el coño.**

**KE**

Sonreí bastante satisfecha, ahora si que mi noche estaba completa.

**Bueno gracias a quienes dejaron sus reviwes.**

**Espero que les guste este sus reviwes esa es la única manera de saber si les esta gustando o no**

**Gracias.**

**;) xoxoxxox**


	5. Chapter 5

_DISCLAIMER:Hola bueno ahora vengo con una nueva historia que espero les guste mucho ._

_La historia no es mía es de _JOHA_que muy amablemente me a permitido adaptarla a estos personajes que a mi tanto me gustan y bueno los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins._

_Quiero aclarar que esto lo hago sin la intención de molestar a nadie, solo lo hago porque me gusta hacerlo de verdad._

Capitulo 5

- Mmm Katniss… así cariño – puso sus manos enredadas en mis cabellos y comenzó a marcarme el ritmo.-adentro….bien adentro.

Gemí por la excitación, si la primera vez me dio asco hacerlo ahora me había vuelto casi una adicta, la sensación de sentir que tienes el completo poder sobre un hombre, que se rinde sin dudas a tus caricias,es simplemente lo máximo.

Aumente el ritmo de mi boca, su pene me llego prácticamente hasta la garganta, sabia muy bien de que era la señal de que estaba cerca.

- Si cariño – soltó mi cabello y dejo caer sus brazos – ya casi… ¡Katniss!

Su líquido caliente paso de largo por mi garganta, así que no tuve que hacer mucho esfuerzo para tragarlo, era el sabor del poder… el poder que tiene una mujer sobre un hombre.

- Genial – su voz aun estaba algo agitada – es la mejor mamada de mi vida

- Ahora no te quejas de que fajemos en el auto – me acomode mejor sobre mi asiento y me reí de su exprecion.

- Cariño – se acomodó su ya mas flácido miembro dentro de sus pantalones y se acerco a mi – es que sigo creyendo que es muy poco… intimo… sobre todo – se giro y miro por la ventana del auto – si estamos en el estacionamiento del colegio.

- Si – me acerque y quedamos casi pegados – pero es mas excitante – le pase la lengua por los labios y me baje del auto.

-¡Hey!- me agarro por la cintura y me pego a su pecho.

- ¡Gale! – me queje cuando rozo su miembro en mi trasero - ¿No tuviste suficiente? – lo mire con una ceja enarcada

- Nunca de ti cariño – beso mi frente y se me hizo de lo mas tierno - ¿Paso a buscarte a las ocho hoy?

- Nop – negué con la cabeza – hoy voy a comer donde Peeta.

-Pero Katniss…- se iba a quejar haci que lo corta en ese momento.

- Gale – me gire y quedamos de frente – sabes que Peeta es mi amigo… y Mags hace días que me esta invitando… además – lo vi con intenciones de hablar así que me adelante – sabes que esto-lo apunte a el y a mi- es sin compromiso

-Lo se- se paso la mano por el cabello

- Gale– pase mi mano por su ceño fruncido – amo estar contigo lo sabes – le di una sonrisa para tratar de borrar su expresión – pero no estoy para relaciones… quiero vivir la vida… mira – sonrió aun mas y vi un brillo en sus gemas grises– que te parece si esta semana invitas a salir a alguien… hoy es viernes y estaría bien que no te quedaras encerrado en casa.

-Katniss….

- No – me puse de puntillas y roce mis labios en los suyos – no quiero que dejes de ser tu… se que antes de que empezáramos a… – busque alguna palabra adecuada – conocernos, tu eras muy bueno para tener citas así que – me encogí de hombros – creo que te hará bien

-Esta bien-Bufo.

-Bien.

- Pero – me apunto con el dedo – la sorpresa que te tenía hoy queda para mañana – vio mis intenciones de hablar-sin excusas.

Nos besamos profundamente antes de entrar al colegio, nos habíamos saltado una clase para poder darnos un poco de placer en el auto de Gale, habían pasado dos semanas desde nuestra primera cita y la verdad es que habíamos salido bastante después de eso pero aun no llegábamos a _"concretar"_ así que sabia muy bien por donde iba su sorpresa de mañana, él había dicho que quería que esto fuera especial, ya le había dicho que no era virgen pero me respondió que mas allá de eso y porque él tampoco lo era, por ser nuestra primera vez juntos nos merecíamos mas que el asiento trasero de un auto, aunque no se quejaba de ninguno de los orgasmos que le había dado en ese asiento.

Me reí por lo mucho que había cambiando, a pesar de todo lo que llore por Peeta, porque tengo que reconocer que después de esa cita con Gale, seguí llorando por Peeta, creo que he comenzado a entenderlo, el sexo era algo completamente maravilloso y moría por probar la rica polla de Gale en mi interior.

Con Peeta las cosas estaban un poco raras pero estaban.

_**Flash Back**_

_Era la décima vez en lo poco que iba del día que agarraba mi teléfono para marcarle a Peeta pero me arrepentía, desde mi cita con Gale no había dado señales de vida y eso me tenia algo contrariada, Peeta me confundía mucho, por un parte estaba ese hombre que me arrebato mi virginidad en el asiento trasero de su Hummer, que es un verdadero asco con las mujeres y por la otra aquel chico de cabellos rubios que me consoló cuando mi perrito Miky se murió y yo pensé que era el fin del mundo, aquel que estuvo conmigo cuando terminó mi serie favorita donde al final el príncipe muere y la princesa se queda sola, llore tanto porque pensaba que los príncipes no ya existían y eso para una niña de 10 años es lo peor del mundo, pero ahí estuvo él acariciando mis cabellos y diciéndome que él era un príncipe que siempre estaría conmigo._

_Si ponía en una balanza las cosas malas y buenas de Peeta, definitivamente ganaban las buenas, aunque las malas eran mas que nada una y bien grande, pero aun si él era mi mejor amigo y lo extrañaba._

_Agarre mi chaqueta y las llaves de mi auto, esto tendría que arreglarlo yo misma._

_Después de todo… ¿No somos siempre las mujeres las más maduras?_

_Aunque reconozco que ese ultimo mensaje que le mande iba con algo de malicia… bueno, con algo_

_Estacione frente a la casa de Peeta pero no vi su auto donde siempre lo estacionaba, aun así me baje, quizás estaría por llegar. Toque el timbre y Mags fue la que me abrió._

_- ¡Katniss! – me abrazo como si no me viera en años – tanto tiempo querida – me separo un poco y me beso la frente_

_Ese era un gesto muy maternal que tenia conmigo desde que nos conocimos con Peeta y nos volvimos amigos._

_- Pasa, pasa – se hizo a un lado y me dejo la pasada - ¿Quieres un poco de pastel?... lo acabo de hacer_

_No me dejo ni contestar cuando se encamino a la cocina así que la seguí, Mags no había tenido mas hijos después de Peeta y siempre había querido una niña, así que cuando me conoció inmediatamente me dijo que yo seria como su hija._

_-¿Por qué no haz venido?...¿Peleaste con Pet?_

_Pet, solo a Mags le permitía usar ese diminutivo, sabia que a ella la hacia feliz así que no decía nada en absoluto._

_- Es que he estado algo ocupada – me senté en una de las sillas._

_-¿Un chico?-se giro para mirarme y sonreir._

_-Algo haci –me sonroje un poco al pensar en Gale._

_-Se nota….estas mas linda …. Mas alegre ... pero._

_-Pero...-la incite a seguir_

_- Hay algo que te preocupa – puse frente a mí un trozo de ese pastel que solo a ella le quedaba como a los dioses y algo de chocolatada._

_- Como me conoces Mags– me lleve el vaso de leche a la boca… perfecta como siempre_

_- Y supongo que ese algo tiene que ver con mi hijo – se sentó en el asiento que estaba frente a mi_

_- Si – probé el queque ahora – pero es algo tonto… a todo esto – eché un rápida ojeada por la casa-¿Dónde esta?_

_- No se – se encogió de hombros – recibió una llamada y salio corriendo_

_- Seguramente una de sus amigas – dije con algo de desgana que esperaba Mags no se diera_

_Mags sabía muy bien como era su hijo y a pesar de que no le gustaba del todo, lo aceptaba._

_La merienda estaba realmente rica, así que me la comí con mucho agrado._

_- ¿Sabes? – se me acerco como si me fuera a decir un secreto – él puede estar con quien quiera…pero yo ya se quien será la madre de mis nietos._

_Con la sonrisa y mirada que me dio supe muy bien por donde iba, pero no dije nada, sabia que era mejor que Mags se quedara con sus ideas, aunque esas ideas yo también las compartiera, mas de una vez he soñado como seria mi vida con Peeta._

_¿Dejare de amarlo alguna vez?_

_De verdad espero que si porque ya comprobé que él jamás me amara a mi._

_Fije mi vista en el reloj y vi que ya iban a ser las ocho de la noche y en mi casa servían la cena a las ocho y treinta_

_- Mags… me tengo que ir – tome las cosas que había ocupado y las deje en el lavavajillas_

_-Esta bien._

_-Dile a Peeta….._

_-¿Qué me diga que ?_

_Me gire y ahí estaba mi amigo, aunque su expresión aun estaba algo sombría, vi claramente el inicio de una de sus sonrisas_

_- Que te dijera que había venido a verte – me apresure a responder._

_-Bien- se cruzo de brasos en un gesto muy el_

_-Peeta. Lo reprendía su madre._

_- Tranquila mamá… con Katniss vamos a subir a mi habitación… ¿Esta bien?_

_- Claro –Mags frunció el ceño – siempre suben… ¿Por qué no estaría bien?_

_¿Fue idea mio o Peeta estaba sonrojado?_

_Me apresure en llegar a su lado y deje de lado el resto de mis ideas, había venido a algo y quería concentrarme en eso._

_- Vamos – puso su mano en mi espalda baja para guiarme y me sentí igual de enamorada que hace una semana._

_Llegamos a su cuarto y estaba todo igual que siempre, así que para que todo fuera normal hice lo que siempre hacia, me tire sobre la cama y después de unos cuantos rebotes puse mis brazos debajo de mi cabeza._

_- ¿Por qué estas enojado? – fui directo al grano, ya habíamos perdido varios días molestos - ¿Por qué estabas de camarero ese día? – mejor todo junto así comienza a responder_

_- No estoy enojado y estaba pagándole el favor a un amigo_

_- Sabes que no te creo ninguna de tus dos respuestas ¿Cierto? – me senté un poco mas para mirarlo mejor._

_- Lo se – se paso una mano por el cabello – hay muchas cosas que…_

_- Lo se – se sentó a mi lado – pero creo que aun no es tiempo de hablar algunas cosas – lo mire directo a los ojos y se que supo a lo que me refería – pero… extraño a mi mejor amigo._

_-Yo también te extraño_

_- Peeta… no quiero que te metas en exceso en mis relaciones… yo no lo hago con las tuyas_

_Se que fue un golpe algo bajo lo ultimo pero ese punto si era necesario aclararlo ahora._

_-Lo se –acaricio mi mejilla- tratare de portarme bien._

_No aguante mas y me tire sobre él, y como de costumbre me tiro como un saco de papas en la cama y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas._

_Quizás no aclaramos todas las cosas pero ya íbamos mejor encaminados… ya habría tiempo para el resto._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Iba caminando cuando una mano que conocía muy bien me tomo del brazo y me tiro a un salón

-Peeta…

- Recuerda que hoy vas a cenar a mi casa – me fije bien en su rostro y había algo extraño en el

- Lo se – le apreté una de sus mejilla porque sentí que el momento se estaba poniendo algo tenso

- Bien… nos vemos a salida – salio primero y yo lo seguí enseguida

El resto de las clases pasaron mucho mas rápido, se que Peeta sabia o suponía de donde venia y que había estado haciendo pero honro su palabra y no se metió, así que eso me dejaba muy contenta con respecto a como íbamos avanzando en nuestras diferencias.

Ya había llegado al estacionamiento cuando Gloss se paró frente a mí, Gloss no era feo, de hecho era muy guapo, pero no era el tipo de chicos que se me acercaban, él era más de salir a fiestas y tener muchas citas, aunque debo reconocer que desde que decidí cambiar recibo más halagos y muchas mas miradas.

- Hola Katniss – me sonrió de una manera que me dio algo de escalofríos, era como si estuviera bien

- Hola – le sonreí también peor más que nada por ser cortés

- ¿Quieres salir hoy? – fruncí el ceño, de verdad no me esperaba esto y menos de él

- ¿Me estas invitando a salir? – me cruce de brazos y espere su respuesta

- Si – creo que trato de poner su pose de ganador – no eres para nada la chica que me imaginaba

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – entrecerré los ojos en su dirección

- Te vi salir de auto con Gale… sonrojada y feliz – agrego lo último demasiado cerca de mí

- Lo se – me acerque mas a él pero solo para confundirlo – le estaba haciendo sexo oral – susurre

Pudo jurar que trago en seco, dudo mucho que se hubiera imaginado esa respuesta mía y de verdad que me gusto mucho ver su rostro tan contrariado.

- Creo que tu y yo podremos pasarlo muy bien – me tomo de la cintura y me apego a su cuerpo

-Ho nena.

-Ho nene-susurre cerca de su oído.

Sentí a la perfección su erección rozar mi vientre y la verdad es que se notaba muy bien dotado, Gloss no era mi tipo pero quizás en algún momento podríamos pasarla bien así que decidí no cerrar del todo esa puerta.

- Lo siento cariño – puse mis manos en su pecho y lo aleje un poco – pero por ahora no – me

Encogi de hombros- quizás mas adelante

Me puse de puntillas y le di un casto beso en su mejilla aunque un poco más cerca de sus labios, no espere su respuesta y me aleje hacia mi auto. Ahí sobre el capo estaba parado Peeta.

- Vamos – me sonrió sin decir nada mas y se subió a su auto

Yo iba detrás de Peeta y no demoramos mucho en llegar a su casa, aunque a su ritmo de manejar no demoraiamos nada en llegar a chile.

Entramos a la casa y estaba vacía así que subimos directo a su cuarto, seguramente Mags estaba comprando las cosas para la cena.

- Así que Gloss – se dejo caer en su cama y yo a su lado

-Me invito a salir.

-¿Cuándo van a salir?

- Le dije que no – me pare para buscar el control remoto – no me gusta

- ¿No te agrada Gloss? – sabia que a Peeta le agradaba Gloss pero aun así pregunte mientras me sentaba en la cama.

- Sip – se encogió de hombros – pero pensé que estabas con Gale

- No exclusivamente… de hecho – me cruce de piernas a lo indio – hoy tiene una cita

- ¿Así que tienen una relación abierta? – se sentó también y quedo frente a mi

- Sip – me rasque mi nariz y cerré los ojos, la alergia me estaba matando, cuando los abrí me enco0ntre con Peeta demasiado cerca.

-Bien

Y sin dejar pasar ni un segundo más sus labios chocaron inesperadamente con los míos.

_Holaaaaa_

_Y que les pareció?_

_;) xoxoxoxo_


	6. Chapter 6

_DISCLAIMER:Hola bueno ahora vengo con una nueva historia que espero les guste mucho ._

_La historia no es mía es de _JOHA_que muy amablemente me a permitido adaptarla a estos personajes que a mi tanto me gustan y bueno los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins._

_Quiero aclarar que esto lo hago sin la intención de molestar a nadie, solo lo hago porque me gusta hacerlo de verdad._

Capitulo 6

Sus manos buscaron ansiosas cualquier contacto con mi cuerpo, y en cuanto rozo la primera porción de la piel desnuda de mi espalda perdí todo rastro de cordura, se sentía mil veces mejor que la primera vez y aunque me duela, mejor que Gale también.

Su lengua no dejo de batallar con la mía, recorrió cada cavidad de mi boca con ella, parecía que me estaba haciendo el amor y se definitivamente era demasiado excitante para mi propio bien.

-Peeta…. – jadee en cuanto sentí su boca en mi cuello.

-Dejate llevar….

Con dedos expertos apretó los botones ya excitados de mis pechos y me arranco un gemido bastante audible y caliente, sin querer me encontré buscando mayor fricción, levante las caderas y me tope con su durísima excitación, si estaba mojada, ahora estaba prácticamente goteando.

- Mmm – deslizo sensualmente su lengua hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja y exhaló todo su aire ahí.

-Sabes ….. hace mucho que me muero por repetir.

Sus palabras me dejaron algo helada, me hicieron recordar la primera vez, pero eso era algo que nunca iba a borrar, era algo con lo que iba a tener que aprender a convivir, así que rápidamente aleje esos pensamientos de mi y me concentre en como sus dedos me dejaron solo con mi sujetador puesto.

Sentí la frescura que comenzó a dejar su lengua que jugueteaba con mis pezones aun por encima de mi ropa interior, pero aun así, con tela de por medio se sentía muy bien.

- Estas excitada – baje la mirada y clavo sus ojos en los míos mientras corría a un lado la ropa y lamia mi ahora desnudo pezòn.

- ¡Oh Peeta! – lo agarre del cabello y lo anime a seguir – así me gusta bebé… chupame los pezones…

- Mmm – escuche un gruñido desde su pecho y ahora sus succiones eran mucho mas fuerte y animadas.

- Cariño… enrosca tu lengua… - lo hizo pero me dio una mirada algo interrogante – ahora el otro

Lo agarre del cabello y lo anime a que me hiciera lo mismo en mi otro pecho.

- Si cariño – acaricie sus cabellos – si me haces llegar te daré la mejor mamada de tu vida

Se separo bruscamente de mi e inmediatamente sentí la falta de su calor sobre mi cuerpo, me incorpore apoyando mis codos en la cama y lo mire mientras pasaba sus manos repetidas veces por sus cabellos, era un claro gesto de que algo le molestaba.

-¿Qué pasa cariño? – me acerque gateando hacia el.

- Nada – bufo y se alejo un poco – es que… ¡Aggg!... se lo chupaste ¿Cierto?

Me miro directamente a los ojos y vi toda la furia que trataba de contener, analice un segundo sus palabras he inmediatamente supe a que se refería.

- Si – me encogí de hombros – creo que eso ya lo suponías

- Si pero… – se levanto y yo lo seguí, ni siquiera me preocupo mi desnudes - ¿Puedes taparte siquiera? – bajo la mirada para no ver mis desnudos pechos

- ¿Por qué? – le reste importancia – ya me has visto desnuda – me acerque coquetamente a él – me haz chupado los pechos…. Y eso te ha gustado…¿No?

-Katniss– se giro y ahora vi un dolor en sus ojos que me dejo helada – esta no eres tu… ¿Qué te paso?

- Tú – se lo escupí con los resentimientos que me quedaban

- ¿De que hablas? – entrecerró los ojos y vi que no se estaba haciendo el tonto

- Nada – me senté en la cama y busque mi top para tapar un poco mi cuerpo

- Katniss– se agacho frente a mi y me obligo a mirarlo a los ojos – Yo….

-No importas – le sonreí – eso ya no importa.

Me tire a devorar sus labios como una sedienta de sexo, esta vez no espere por su respuesta, fui yo la que introdujo la lengua en su boca.

Sus manos ahora más tímidas buscaron el borde de mi pantalón y lo delinearon hasta rozar mi ropa interior.

Me separe de él dándole una buena vista, nuevamente, de mis pechos mientras volvía a dejarlos desnudos, me acosté en la cama y lo llame con mi dedo, él me dio una sonrisa de costado y supe que ya estaba totalmente compenetrado en esto, así que para excitarlo un poco mas comencé yo misma a masajearme los pechos, mordí mi labio inferior y pase mi lengua por ellos.

Estaba demasiado excitada y necesitaba tenerlo dentro mío, los dedos de Gale eran exquisitos y su boca aun mas,pero una polla es una polla.

- Te necesito – tire de ambos pezones a la misma vez – adentro… ahora

-Tus deseos son ordenes.

A la velocidad de la luz se despojo de su ropa dejándome ver en primera fila su tan bien formado cuerpo, todos estos años de ejercicio definitivamente tenían sus frutos, estaba tan bien marcado que me daban ganas de lamerlo. Y como ya no soy esa chica tímida, me incorpore y lo deje caer ahora a él a la cama, me puse a horcajadas sobre su muy erecto pene y pase mi lengua por todos sus abdominales.

Sus gemidos fueron mi pago, estaba excitado y era por mí.

- Exquisito – llegue a sus pezones y los lamí y mordisquee

- ¡Katniss! – me di cuenta que tenia sus manos aferradas a las sabanas de la cama

- Eso bebé – llegue hasta sus labios y también les di una rápida lamida – grita mi nombre

Yo misma me despoje de mi tanga y adentre su miembro en mi cavidad, como solo lo había hecho esa vez aun me sentía algo estrecha así que el roce fue definitivamente exquisito, pareciera que un demonio lujurioso me había invadido porque comencé a montarlo como nunca pensé hacerlo, sus manos se aferraron a mis caderas y guiaron un poco mis movimientos, mientras yo no dejaba de masajear mis pechos, cualquier placer extra era bienvenido.

.¡UYYYY KATNISS!

Me bajo tan rápido y fuerte sobre su miembro que lo sentí casi hasta la garganta, se notaba porque Peeta era considerado como la mejor polla de toda la secundaria de Gorvenmont.

-¡Peeta!

Llegue a mi orgasmo y par de embestidas después él me acompaño, se derramo dentro mío y sentí como su calido liquido invadía todo mi interior.

- ¡Mierda! – me saco de golpe de encima suyo y comenzó a dar vueltas como loco por todo el cuarto.

- ¿Qué paso? – el ego que había ganado había vuelto a decaer cuando lo vi en esa situación

-¡No me puse el puto condon!

- Ahhh eso – me relaje y me deje caer en la cama – estoy tomando la píldora.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?-dijo en tono sarcastico

- Porque en mi primera vez, mi "compañero" – enfatice la palabra – tampoco se puso el puto condon

- ¡MIERDA! – me miro mas calmado pero aun así preocupado - ¿No…?

- No – negué con la cabeza – no estaba en mis días fértiles

La verdad es que no me había acordado hasta varios días después de ese detalle, así que algo bueno tengo que haber hecho en mi vida para no haber estado en mis días fértiles justo cuando paso todo eso.

- Vamos cariño – lo tome de la mano – estuvo rico – le sonreí.

-¿Rico?- me miro casi horrorizado

- Si… - me levante y comencé a vestirme – estuve pensando… si esto se vuelve a repetir lo mejor es abrir un nuevo archivo.

- ¿Un nuevo archivo? – me gire a verlo y también se estaba vistiendo – no entiendo

- Mira – me senté a su lado en la cama – yo te amo – ese te amo ya no dolió como antes – eres mi mejor amigo – hizo una pequeña mueca con sus labios – y de verdad que coges como los dioses pero no quiero mezclar las cosas así que – me encogí de hombros – después de que follemos lo mejor es olvidarlo y seguir como siempre… total – me levante y prepare para las palabras que iba a decir-no tenemos los mismos sentimientos por el otro

- Pero tú… - lo corte, lo que menos quería era que me recordara mi estúpida confesión de amor

- No – negué y le di mi mejor sonrisa – solo estaba confundida… tu eres alguien sin quien no puedo vivir… mi mejor amigo.

Me acerque a él y le di un casto beso en su mejilla, poco a poco estaban comenzando a superar a Peeta como hombre y no quería retroceder lo poco avanzado, y es que él tenia razón en su forma de pensar, tengo solo 16 años y mucho por delante.

Lo más probable es que siempre Peeta ocupe el lugar de mi primer amor y quien quita que algún día pueda pasar algo más, pero ahora quiero disfrutar la vida sin amarrarme a nada ni a nadie.

Después que estuvimos totalmente vestidos y que arreglamos un poco el cuarto, eso si, tuvimos que abrir la ventana porque el olor a sexo se notaba a kilómetros, bajamos a comer, Mags ya tenia todo listo, una hermosa mesa y una exquisita comida como siempre.

-Mags siempre todo inpecable-la alabe.

- Mi madre es la mejor cocinera –Peeta se le acerco y la estrujo en sus brazos

- ¡Ey! – me queje con una sonrisa – pero mi madre es la mejor repostera

- Eso si – me dio la razón mi amigo – no hay como los postres de Effie

- Bueno niños – Mags se soltó de la jaula de Peeta – ahora siéntense que Beete ya esta listo

Entramos al comedor y Beete estaba que se echaba sobre la comida, era muy chistoso verlo tan ansioso.

-¿Hambre?- lo pique

-Sientense niños-nos rogo con los ojos.

-¿Cómo estas papa?

- Bien – no siguió hablando porque estaba ocupado llenando su plato.

-Mags sabes que amo las papas a la crema-le sonreí.

-Por eso las hice cariño.

-Yo y mi estomago te lo agradecemos mucho.

Todos nos reímos por mi comentario, comimos entre muchas bromas y algunas anécdotas del hospital de Beete.

- ¿Y como es que sus padres la dejaron? – pregunte aun extrañada

- No se –Beete se encogió de hombros – pero con una autorización firmada no hay nada que podamos hacer.

-Octavia esta loca- bufo Peeta

- Pero lo más bien que estuviste con ella – trate de controlar el veneno de mi voz pero no pude.

¡Juro que trate!

- En todo caso – intervino Mags cuando vio la mirada que me dirigió su hijo – pienso que es muy niña para aumentarse el busto.

- Y no solo eso – ahora hablo el jefe de familia – el numero de implante que pidieron es totalmente absurdo.

- Yo también me pondría – declare mirando mis pequeñeces – pero mas adelante… cuando vea que ya no me crecen mas.

- No necesitas operarte Katniss – el tono de voz de Peeta fue casi demandante

- Bueno – le sonreí – eso lo veré cuando llegue el tiempo – bufo por lo bajo y como buena inmadura que soy le saque la lengua.

- Tengo algo que decirles – interrumpió Beete– recibí una llamada hoy…

El sonido de mi celular corto el ambiente, así que me apresure a sacarlo y cuando vi quien era conteste sentada en la mesa sin importarme con quien estaba.

-Hola- mi alegría se puso eufórica.

-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien… ¿y tu?

- Bien – escuche como reía – estoy en el aeropuerto… voy para Goverment.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grite sin ninguna vergüenza.

-Llego mañana haci que espero que me vayas a buscar.

-Obvio.

-Nos vemos Kat.

-Nos vemos

Corte el teléfono aun riendo

- Bueno – me gire a mirar a Beete, le sonreí y él me sonrió de vuelta – veo que Katniss ya sabe

-¡Siiiiiii! – chille-¡ Johanna se viene a Goverment.!

-Exacto- miro a su hijo-tu prima llega mañana hijo.

Todos miramos a Peeta que bufo por lo bajo y comenzó a jugar con su comida, mi mejor amiga llegaba mañana, mi mejor amiga, la prima de Peeta, o como él decía, su rival, según él ella le quitaba protagonismo.

¿Pero es que Peeta nunca se iba a enterar de lo mucho que significa para mí?

_Holaaaaaaaaaa bueno primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que están leyendo esta historia, espero que les este gustando._

_A la vez decirles que ahora que estoy de vacaciones podre publicar un poco mas seguido._

_Decirles también que lamento el no poder responder sus reviews pero es que temo olvidarme de alguien y pues eso es lo que menos quiero._

_Tal vez mas adelante que lo pueda hacer. Pero de verdad les agradezco._

_Y pues si alguien queda con la duda pregunten que responderé las preguntas en general._

_Bueno me dicen que tal les pareció el cap._

_FELIZ NAVIDAD._

_;) XOXOXOXXO_


	7. Chapter 7

_DISCLAIMER:Hola bueno ahora vengo con una nueva historia que espero les guste mucho ._

_La historia no es mía es de _JOHA_que muy amablemente me a permitido adaptarla a estos personajes que a mi tanto me gustan y bueno los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins._

_Quiero aclarar que esto lo hago sin la intención de molestar a nadie, solo lo hago porque me gusta hacerlo de verdad._

Capitulo 7

Estaba muerta, cansadísima, me dolía todo el cuerpo y no era precisamente por la actividad que había tenido con Peeta ayer, era mas que nada por todo el estrés que se me estaba acumulando, por fin era sábado, hoy llegaba Johanna , eso de verdad me tenia muy contenta, hace mas de un año que no veía a mi amiga y en estos momentos la necesitaba mucho.

Esta saliendo de un relajante baño cuando mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, no me apresure en contestarlo porque sabia por el sonido que era solo un mensaje de texto, cuando lo abrí me encontré con algo que había olvidado.

_**Katniss, recuerda que hoy te daré tu sorpresa, para a buscarte a las 8.**_

_**Besos Gale.**_

Sonreí al pensar en lo que me esperaba hoy, de verdad que tenía mucha curiosidad por como seria estar con él.

Mire la hora en el celular y este recién marcaba las 11 de la mañana, Johanna llegaba a la 1 así que aun tenia tiempo para arreglarme, por supuesto que mi amigo vendría a buscarme, aunque no le gustara volver a ver a su prima. Esa era una conversación pendiente con Peeta, a pesar de que le he preguntado muchas veces el porque de su rencor no termina de darme una respuesta concreta y eso de verdad me molesta, siento que hay algo que me esta ocultando.

Me pare en seco mientras me embetuna con crema cuando una horrible idea me cruzo por la cabeza

¿Será que hay entre ellos?

¿Alguna relación incestuosa?

No me sorprendería de Peeta, lamentablemente, pero de Johanna… ella es la única en este mundo que sabe lo que siento por mi mejor amigo y se supone que ella es mi mejor amiga, así que si se acostara con Peeta estaría rompiendo alguna clase de código entre amigas ¿no?.

Sacudí un par de veces mi cabeza para alejar esas idea, no me hacia muy bien estar dándome manija con ideas que no me llevaban a nada.

Termine de arreglarme, puse un poquito mas de esmero porque quería que Johanna viera parte de mi cambio, se que le agradaría ya que mas de alguna vez me había insinuado que me escondía bajo mis ropas y que sabia que mi cuerpo estaba bien formado.

- ¡Katniss! – bufe, ese Katniss me tenia harta

Amo a mi madre, pero ¡Vamos!

¿Qué le cuesta subir a hablarme en vez de gritarme?

Me levanto y acuesto con sus gritos, peor aun así la quiero.

Me eché un poco de perfume, tome mi bolso y baje.

- Estas hermosa bebé – Effie se me acerco y me dio un beso en la frente – veo que estas muy contenta – me miro a los ojos y sonrió

Ella misma me había llevado ya un par de veces en estas semanas de compras, poco a poco mi closet estaba cambiando, amaba que mi madre me entendiera sin hacer preguntas, porque ni una sola vez me había preguntado el porque de mi cambio de look.

- Si – le sonreí de vuelta – extraño mucho a Johanna

Escuche un bufido y recién ahí gire mi vista para encontrarme con Peeta sentado en el sofá.

- ¿Nos vamos? – se puso de pie y comenzó a jugar con las llaves de su auto

- Hola Katniss ¿Cómo estas?, Bien gracias Peeta –dije todo rápido y con mi mejor tono sarcástico

- Hola Katniss – lo vi apretando la mandíbula - ¿Cómo estas amiga?

¿Era idea mía o Peeta de verdad estaba de malas?

- Hola – me acerque a él y le di un beso en la mejilla

Pareciera que ese gesto lo relajó un poco porque cuando lo volví a mirar me regalo una de sus típicas sonrisas.

- Vamos ¿si?

Solo asentí con la cabeza y lo seguí mientras mi madre se despedía con la mano.

Nos subimos a su auto sin decir una sola palabra, sin darme cuenta comencé a jugar con mis manos, estaba nerviosa, quería preguntarle a Peeta si se había acostado con Johanna pero no quería parecer una novia celosa, jamás le había preguntado por sus conquistas y no quería empezar ahora que ya hemos tenido sexo.

- Deja de pensar tanto y dispara

Me gire a mirarlo y a pesar de tener los ojos fijos en la carretera pude ver por su perfil como una coqueta sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

- No… es solo que – separe mis manos y pase una por mis cabellos para sacar los que había caído en mi rostro – no quiero que te enojes o pienses mal

- Vale – soltó el aire que tenia contenido – tiene que ver con Johanna

- Sip – remarque bien la p y me acomode mejor para verlo – quiero saber porque te llevas tan mal con ella

- No me llevo mal – lo vi como comenzaba a tirar de su cabello, estaba nervioso

- Si no me quieres decir no importa – me cruce de brazos y fije mi vista en la ventana

- No te enojes – no necesite mirarlo para saber que había vuelto a endurecer sus facciones

- No me enojo… solo no te rogare mas… es tu problema si no quieres contarme

- ¿Mi problema? – levanto un poco la voz, pero solo un poco

- Si… porque te advierto que mi cabecita da para muchas conjeturas – me gire a mirarlo y procure en clavarle mis ojos en los suyos

- Así que supongo que estás ideando cosas estúpidas como siempre

- ¿!Ahora soy estúpida! – me removí un poco mas en el asiento, estaba comenzando a enojarme de verdad

- No… solo tus conjeturas… apuesto que estás pensando es idioteces como que Johanna me mato a Tufo– Tufo era su perro, murió cuando teníamos 14 y a pesar de que ya éramos grandes Peeta lloro mucho – o que me acosté con alguna de sus amigas - ¡Rayos! que no fuera por ahí porque iba a adivinar - ¿Es eso verdad?

Se giro hacia mí y ya no había ni un solo dejo de enojo, ahora estaba totalmente contento como si hubiera descubierto la cura para el sida.

- ¿Qué? – entrecerré los ojos - ¿Qué es lo que pienso? – lo desafié

- Piensas que me acosté con Johanna

De solo ver y escuchar la forma en que lo dijo supe que era mentira, él no se había acostado con ella porque o si no lo hubiera negado, no le gustaba que yo supiera que tantos coños habían acogido a su polla.

- No era eso – me enfuruñe como todo una niña, odiaba ser tan transparente para él

- Y si no era eso… ¿Qué es entonces? – me desafió con la mirada, así que tenia que hacerlo quedar mal

- Pienso que no se soportan porque tu – lo apunte –estas secretamente enamorado de mi y Johanna también… así que entre los dos luchan por mi amor

Me largué a reír por la gran estupidez que había salido de mis labios, pero cuando sentí mi carcajada sola me di cuenta que faltaba la de Peeta, cuando gire a verlo estaba con las manos apretando el volante y la vista perdida en la carretera.

- ¡Vamos! – lo golpee en el brazo – no era para que te enojaras, si solo era una broma para distender el ambiente

- Lo se – una sonrisa algo rara apareció en sus labios

- Se que no piensas en mi en ese sentido – trate de tranquilizarte – ya hablamos eso, no quiero que ahora no podamos decirnos bromas

- Esta bien – comenzó a relajarse

- Se que algún día me lo dirás – ahora yo me puse seria – esperare a que estés listo

- No es tan fácil – se rindió

- ¿Es algo familiar? – mi tono de voz ahora era totalmente de comprensión

- Algo así – arrugo la frente, eso solo lo hacia cuando estaba pensando mucho sobre algo

- Esta bien – le sonreí – yo también te tengo secretos – le saque la lengua y me reí

- ¿Así? – me siguió el juego - ¿Cómo cual?

- Como que hoy me acostare con Gale– levante ambas cejas en su dirección

- ¿Te das cuenta que eso ya no es secreto?

Me golpee en la frente en un gesto bastantemente dramático y comenzamos a reír juntos.

- Bueno – me encogí de hombros – no me gusta tener secretos contigo – iba a hablar pero lo interrumpí – y no te estoy reprochando nada – me sonrió y respiro hondo - ¡Llegamos!

Chille cuando Peeta aparco el auto en el aeropuerto, estaba a unos momentos de ver a mi mejor amiga, todavía era temprano así que tenia tiempo para hablar con ella antes de mi cita conGale.

Nos bajamos y yo ya estaba buscando el vuelo cuando Peeta aun venia caminando, estaba en hora, así que en unos diez minutos saldría del embarque.

- ¡Estoy emocionada! – le di un pequeño empujón a mi amigo

- Me alegro

Paso uno de sus brazos por mis hombros y aunque mi corazón se acelero no fue como antes, creo que por fin estaba superando mi amor por Peeta y podríamos ser totalmente amigos sin mis tontos sentimientos de por medio.

Ahora que lo pienso ese era un secreto que le tenia, aunque no lo era tanto, le confesé esa noche que lo quería pero después lo desmentí, quizás algún día le diga a Peeta Mellark cuanto lo amé… claro que para eso tendría que dejar de amarlo por completo.

- ¡Katisita!

Gire mi vista buscando a la dueña de esa voz, entre toda la gente se venia abriendo paso una pequeña chica que cargaba un enorme carro con maletas.

- ¡Johanna! – me solté del brazo de Peeta y salí a su encuentro – te extrañe amiga – en cuanto la tuve cerca la apreté a mi cuerpo

- Yo también – era un poco mas baja que yo así que quedaba apretada a mi pecho

- ¿Cómo estas amiga? – me separe para verla mejor pero sus ojos vagaban por mi cuerpo – ¿Te gusta mi nuevo look? – le sonreí para demostrarle que estaba bien

- Te ves muy sexy – me hizo una asentimiento –mejor que si lo hubiera hecho yo – ya varias veces ella misma se había ofrecido para realizarme un New Look – es sexy pero sigues siendo tu… perfecto

- Gracias – me sonroje un poco

- Así que ya no eres virgen – la mire con los ojos muy abiertos por su confesión, porque no tenia una pizca de pregunta en su tono - ¿Fue con Peeta?

La hice callar y la moví porque estaba comenzando a llamar la atención.

- Tenemos mucho que hablar – declare firme

- Bien – me apunto con uno de sus delgados dedos – pero quiero la versión extendida

- Lo prometo – levante la mano en señal de promesa

- Ahora – me puso de puntillas buscando algo -¿Dónde esta el coso que tengo por primo?

- ¿Coso? – la mire con el cejo entrecerrado

- Claro… coso… porque su coso parece ser lo único que funciona

- Supongo que por coso te refieres a la enorme serpiente que escondo en mis pantalones – me gire para mirar a Peeta que tenia una sonrisa de suficiencia dibujada

- No primito – le golpeo levemente el hombro – eso seria cosito minúsculo

- ¿Es cosito Katniss? – me miro sonriendo aun mas

- Ya saben como son las cosas – levante ambas manos – no tomo bando por ninguno de ustedes dos – los apunte a ambos

- Bien – bufo Johanna– por coso me refería a tu cerebrito – le pincho con un dedo en la cabeza – ya me dijo mi padre que estas en el cuadro de honor nuevamente – se giro hacia mi - ¿Puede ser mas nerd?

- Los nerd no tienen sexo… y yo tengo mucho – se apresuro a responder Peeta

- ¿Nos podemos ir? – ambos me miraron – creo que todo el aeropuerto se entero de la vida sexual de Peeta

- Vamos – mi amigo se dio media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar

- ¡EY! – el grito de Johanna se escucho muy fuerte –¡Lleva mis maletas!

- Vamos – me puse a su lado – yo te ayudo

- Gracias – me sonrió

Comenzamos a avanzas y Peeta ni se inmuto, parece que esto iba a dar para largo, y yo necesitaba la razón del porque se llevaban tan mal.

Si o si lo iba a descubrir.

Holaaaaaaaa:

Y… que les pareció, quería aclarar que "Tufo" es el perrito de una de mis amigas es una ternurita(y eso que a mi no me gusta estar diciendo ese tipo de cosas) pero es la verdad.

Bueno intentare subir un nuevo capitulo mañana no es algo seguro pero hare lo que pueda.

Me dicen que tal les pareció este cap creo que van ha haber algunas peleas entre Johanna y Peeta ustedes que crees?.

Quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que mandan reviews:

_Angiiee7__,__ Guest ,__ Justahappyreader , __virymp__ , __samantha136__ ,__MildredxDD__ , __kagomexsiempre__ , __Gpe 77 ,__anairamellark18__ , __JekaMellark__ , __AddaEverdeenMellark__ , __k234fanrobjosh__ , __yahe , __Ady Mellark87__ , __MarEverdeen__ , __marieecondee__ , __Datyi__._

Decirles que leo cada uno de sus reviews y me encantan.

Dejen sus reviews y cuéntenme que les parece este capitulo.

.

.

.

.

;) xoxoxoxoxox


	8. Chapter 8

_DISCLAIMER:Hola bueno ahora vengo con una nueva historia que espero les guste mucho ._

_La historia no es mía es de _JOHA_que muy amablemente me a permitido adaptarla a estos personajes que a mi tanto me gustan y bueno los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins._

_Quiero aclarar que esto lo hago sin la intención de molestar a nadie, solo lo hago porque me gusta hacerlo de verdad._

Capitulo 8

- Bueno –Johanna se sentó en su cama, la que siempre usaba cuando se quedaba en la casa de Peeta–cuéntame todo

- Bien – me senté a su lado – todo comenzó en mi cumpleaños

- Buen regalo – se burlo sonriendo

- Déjame hablar – la regañe

- Ese día me acosté con Peeta pero – respire hondo antes de continuar – no todo fue como yo soñé… yo pensé que el me amaba como yo pero…

- Solo fue sexo para él – bufo molesta y se acomodo mejor cruzando sus piernas a lo indio

- Y bueno, Gale ha estado ahí para mi y la verdad es que me ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que me estaba perdiendo o sea – también me acomode mejor –Peeta fue mi primer amor pero no me podía quedar pegada en él… además, prefiero tenerlo como amigo a arriesgarme que algo salga mal y perderlo para siempre

- Pero lo sigues amando – afirmo

- Siempre lo voy a querer – me toque con una mano el corazón – tiene un lugar en mi corazón que nadie va a ocupar nunca, es mi mejor amigo

- O sea…

- O sea que lo amo pero ya no como antes – me encogí de hombros – quizás siempre lo vi como el único hombre de mi vida y por eso lo idealice tanto pero Gale– me puse un almohadón en el rostro – es todo un amor… se porta muy bien conmigo

- Pero a él no lo amas

- Pero lo quiero mucho – la contradije riendo – y hoy veré que tan bueno es en la cama

- Katniss–Johanna tomo mis manos entre las suyas –solo ten cuidado, esta bien que pruebes para que así cuando te decidas por alguien estarás segurísima

- Bien, gracias amiga – me tire para abrazarla y caímos acostadas sobre la cama

Nos quedamos riendo unos minutos hasta que la puerta siendo abierta nos interrumpió.

- Mi madre dice que bajen a comer

Solo escuche la voz de Peeta porque cuando me gire ya no estaba, mire a Johanna y ella solo rodó los ojos.

Antes de que se fuera Johanna las cosas entre ellos eran tensas pero ahora ya estaban pasando de castaño oscuro y ya no era la curiosidad de saber el porque de su enojo, ahora era una necesidad por mi salud mental, estos desplantes de Peeta estaban afectándome mucho.

- Menos mal que bajan – se rió Mags que estaba dejando una bandeja con carne en la mesa – ya es momento de comer

- Las amigas estaban poniéndose al día – se burlo Peeta con ahora un poco mas de humor en su voz

- Si – hablo Johanna mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por mi hombros – había muchas cosas de mujeres – le dio una fugaz mirada a Peeta– que hablar

- Extrañaba a mi amiga – hable yo

- Yo soy tu amigo – susurro Peeta pero lo alcance a escuchar

- Lo se – me acerque a él y lo apreté en un fuerte abrazo – y te quiero mas – le susurre al oído

Nos sentamos a comer, Beete estaba de turno en el hospital así que solo fuimos nosotros cuatro.

- Así que Plutarch llega mañana – comentó Mags

- Si – hablo Johanna– papá no se vino conmigo porque aun le quedaban unas cosas por arreglar… ya compro una casa

- Sabe que no es necesario – movió la cabeza negando Mags– Plutarch es hermano de Beete, corresponde que se queden acá… sobre todo si son solo ustedes dos

- Tranquila Mags– le resto importancia mi amiga –sabes que ahora venimos para quedarnos y papá cree mas conveniente tener su propia casa – se encogió de hombros – total en algo tiene que gastar el dinero que le deje el abuelo Seneca

- Podría comprarse otra hija por ejemplo – volvió a hablar bajito Peeta

- ¡Peeta! – lo reto Mags

- Tranquila Mags, el abuelo Seneca le dejo la misma cantidad a Beete y quizás él también piense en cambiar de hijo

Mi amiga hablo de tan forma que todos comenzamos a reír.

Luego de comer me excuse para irme a mi casa, tenia que prepararme para mi cita con Gale, Johanna quiso acompañarme para ayudarme a escoger mi vestuario.

- ¡Vaya! – fue lo primero que dijo mi amiga cuando vio mi closet

- Sip – recalque la p – mi madre me ha ayudado mucho en esto

- Effie es grosa

- Lo es – me reí mientras ella sacaba y sacaba cosas de dentro

- Listo – mire el desorden y sobre la montaña de ropa había un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje negro con un porta ligas

- Esto es – lo tome en mis manos – muy sexy

- Si y veo que Effie lo compro recién porque aun estaba en la bolsa… ahora – me arrebato la ropa de mis manos – ve a bañarte que yo busco la ropa

Me bañe lentamente y me depile con mucho cuidado, ahora si que iba a haber mas que sexo oral y quería darle una muy buena impresión a Gale.

No me demore mucho, cuando termine salí y mi cuarto volvió a estar ordenado, solo estaba la ropa que iba a utilizar.

- Gale llegara en medio hora – hablo Johanna mientras rebuscaba en los cajones de mi cómoda

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – me puse la ropa interior aun con la toalla puesta, mi pudor era algo que aun me quedaba

- Porque te mando un mensaje de texto – tomo el celular y fijo su vista en el – "Kat, en media hora estaré ahí para hacerte gritar como nunca. Besos Gale"

Me reí por la voz que puso mi amiga, entre osca y caliente, pronto ella se unió a mis risas y así termine de vestirme.

Para esta ocasión me había elegido un sencillo vestido verde, me llagaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla y tenia un escote que solo insinuaba lo necesario, para acompañar eligió unos precios Manolo negros con los bordes verde, los accesorios era pocos, solo una pulsera y unos pequeños aros.

- No te elegí collar para que no perdieras – hablo

- ¿Cómo?

- Ya sabes – se encogió de hombros – cuando lo estés montando ni te acordaras de los accesorios

- Johanna– me reí mientras intentaba terminar de maquillarme

En unos minutos mas estuve totalmente lista, así que baje para esperar Gale.

- Te ves hermosa – me alabo mi amiga

- Gracias – le sonreí justo cuando sonaba el timbre

- Ve por él zorra – me dio una palmadita en el trasero y se fue a la cocina a esconderse

- ¡Hola! – abrí la puerta de golpe

- Hola preciosa – se me acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla

- Tu estas muy guapo – lo escanee bien y la verdad es que estaba muy sexy

- ¿Nos vamos? – me puso su brazo para que lo tomara y no dude ni un segundo en hacerlo

- ¿A dónde vamos? – le pregunte cuando ya íbamos en camino

- Sorpresa

Gale manejo hasta el centro, cuando llegamos allá aparco en el mejor hotel que había, yo no había venido nunca pero si se que mis padres pasaron su ultimo aniversario acá porque no pudieron salir de la ciudad por mas días.

- Hola – saludo Gale a la recepcionista – tengo una reserva

La zorra no demoro en darle la tarjeta de nuestra habitación, eso si antes se aseguro de mostrar sus usados pechos a mi acompañante.

- ¡Zorra! – bufe cuando estábamos en el ascensor

- ¿Celosa? – paso un brazo por mis hombros – no tienes porque – lo mire casi asesinamente – total sabes muy bien con quien estaré esta noche

- Ahh – me solté de su agarre – ni siquiera una cena o algo… eres igual a todos

Me cruce de brazos bastante mosqueada y ni siquiera sabia de que.

- Vamos – mire a Gale y tenia una sonrisa plantada en su rostro

Metió la tarjeta en la puerta y lo que vi me dejo completamente anonadada.

- Por supuesto que no quiero llegar y follar – me abrazo desde atrás mientras yi aun estaba mirando todo embelesada – si fuera así ya habría pasado

- Esto es… - no encontré palabras para describir nada

- Supongo entonces que te gusto

- Supones bien

Me gire y casi me devoré sus labios, la habitación estaba completamente decorada, había pétalos de rosas por todos lados, velas prendidas y una mesa con la cena, en otra mesa había una botella de champaña en un cubo con hielo y un bol con muchas fresas.

Todo de la forma romántica cliché, pero de la forma en que muchas soñamos como a definición romántica de una noche de pasión.

- Me encantaría hacer el amor contigo… pero lo que pase estará bien – me susurro cuando dejamos de besarnos

- Si antes tenia ganas de estar contigo ahora no te imaginas cuanto lo deseo

Nos volvimos a besar pero esta vez de una manera demandante, necesitaba sentirlo mas cerca asi que pase una de mis piernas en forma de gancho para acercarlo más a mi, él me tomo desde mi trasero y me apego a su ya viva erección.

- Dios – bajo su boca por mi cuello – no sabes hace cuanto tiempo que espero esto

- Me lo imagino – conteste con los ojos cerrados, solo disfrutando de sus caricias

- No… no te lo imaginas – se separo un poco de mi para mirarme directo a los ojos

- Gale…

- Katniss– puso un dedo en mis labios – hace mucho que me gustas… es verdad… no tienes idea cuanto te deseaba antes de que me atreviera a hablarte y ahora que te tengo aquí conmigo es como si mis sueños se hicieran realidad… Katniss yo…

- Shuuu – puse yo ahora uno de mis dedos en sus labios – no digas algo que después te puedes arrepentir

- No me arrepentiré – sonrió – pero no diré nada que pueda incomodarte… aunque – tomo una de mis manos y la llevo a su corazón – se que sabes lo que iba a decir

No supe que contestar así que solo atine a volver a besarlo.

Esta vez el beso fue lento y con mucho cariño, pero rápidamente se volvió más fogoso, ambos estábamos ya ardiendo así que la ropa comenzó a sobrar en nuestos caminos, nos desvestimos sin despegar nuestras manos ni nuestros labios del cuerpo del otro.

- Katniss– mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja – eres hermosa

De pronto tuve un flash de Peeta pero rápidamente lo deseche, este no era momento de pensar en mi mejor amigo.

Mas pronto de lo que me imagine estuve acostado sobre la cama con Gale sobre de mi, ambos desnudos y con las manos mas desesperadas que nunca, él llevo dos de sus dedos hasta mi intimidad.

- Estas muy mojada

Le sonreí por preocuparse de que estuviera lo suficientemente lubricada para que no me doliera, y es que no necesitaba que me dijera ni una palabra para saber cuales eran sus intenciones.

- Gale– chille y me apegué a su cuerpo cuando movió los dedos – ahí!

- Mmm nena… pronto sentirás algo mejor

Estiro su mano hasta el velados de donde saco un condón y se lo puso.

- Gale – lleve mis manos a mis pechos y los masajee un poco, se estaba demorando mucho – te necesito – me removí algo inquieta en mi posición

- Ya voy cariño – volvió a ponerse sobre mi cuerpo pero no dejo caer ni un solo gramo de su peso en mi

Esta vez fui mas rápida y rodee sus caderas con mis piernas creando una exquisita fricción entre nuestros sexo.

- ¿Estas segura? – lo vi estaba realmente preocupado

- Por supuesto

Lleve mi mano hasta nuestros sexos y yo misma me metí su gran pene en mi interior, era una sensación exquisita, trate con todas mis fuerzas no compararlo con Peeta pero fue imposible, una parte de mi lo hacia.

Me concentre en disfrutar, cosa que no fue difícil gracias a Gale.

- Oh Katniss… siempre soñé con esto… contigo y…. ¡OH! – aumento considerablemente el ritmo de sus embestidas

- ¡Gale! – chille y enterré mis uñas en su espalda

El orgasmo no demoro en alcanzarnos a ambos, cayo rendido sobre mi cuerpo pero rápidamente rodó hacia un lado y me atrajo a él.

- No comimos la cena – habló

- Más tarde

Me acurruque a su pecho y pronto deje de tener conciencia sobre el resto del mundo.

Holaaaaa y les gusto?

Intentare subir otro capitulo rápido,Diganme que les pareció el capitulo.

.

.

.

;) xoxoxoxoxoxo


	9. Chapter 9

_DISCLAIMER:Hola bueno ahora vengo con una nueva historia que espero les guste mucho ._

_La historia no es mía es de _JOHA_que muy amablemente me a permitido adaptarla a estos personajes que a mi tanto me gustan y bueno los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins._

_Quiero aclarar que esto lo hago sin la intención de molestar a nadie, solo lo hago porque me gusta hacerlo de verdad._

Capitulo 9

Desperté cuando comencé a sentir unos murmullos, mantuve mis ojos cerrados pero agudice mi oído, era Gale hablando por teléfono con alguien.

- ¡Déjala tranquila! – lo escuche y parecía bastante enojado – yo no soy como tu – rió – ¿Por qué siempre el león cree que todos son de su condición?

¿Con quien mierda estaba hablando?

- Peeta – bufo y yo preste aun mas atención –esto ya lo hablamos… cuando te dije que me interesaba Katniss tu mismo me dijiste que le vendría bien un buen polvo… ¿Qué ha cambiado en este tiempo?

Mi corazón se acelero automáticamente, se que lo que estaba diciendo Gale tenia una alta probabilidad de ser verdad, pero eso solo me hizo rememorar ese día en que me entregue a él, o mas bien cuando él quiso que me entregara.

- Mira – se oía ya cansado – lo de Katniss y yo va a en serio así que si algo la quieres te pido que no te metas en esto… yo nunca me he metido en tus relaciones, hace dos días cuando te follaste a mi prima no dije nada y eso que es sangre de mi sangre – unas lagrimas quisieron salir de mis ojos pero las contuve – tu sabes que no fue agradable verte follándola en la sala de mi casa y no dije nada… no sientes una mierda por ella pero te comprendí… yo a Katniss la quiero no voy a herirla… entiende algo –endureció su voz – yo no soy un maldito follador como tu que se coge a todo lo que se mueve

A pesar de que nada de lo que estaba escuchando era muy nuevo, algo dentro de mi se sintió romper al saber que Peeta había estado con Glimmer, la prima de Gale, era un año mayor que nosotros, y Peeta siempre había dicho que era un perra fría y que nunca se la cogeria.

Supongo que poco de lo que Peeta dice sobre las mujeres es verdad.

- Te tengo que dejar… no quiero que Katniss se despierte sola… no es correcto para ninguna mujer después de… eso

Lo siguiente que sentí fueron pasos, pensé en hacerme la dormida pero podía quedarme quieta, a pesar de que tenía los ojos cerrados, cualquiera se daría cuenta de que estaba despierta.

- Escuchaste – suspire cuando sentí hundirse la cama a mi lado

- Si – abrí los ojos y los clavé en Gale- ¿Se acostó con Glimmer?

- Lo conoces – bufo – no respeta a nadie… se que es tu mejor amigo… también es el mío pero eso no quieta el que sea un maldito infeliz

- Lo se – me entristecí aun mas - ¿él llamo?

- Si – acaricio mi mejilla – parece ser que tu eres la única a la que respeta… se nota que te quiere mucho, te cuida y jamás te haría daño

Si antes me sentía herida ahora estaba destrozada, Peeta había sido un maldito perro conmigo, me había arrebatado mi virginidad en el asiento trasero de su auto, casi se podría decir que me obligo a mamarle la polla y abrirle las piernas, ya no pude contener las lagrimas y una rodó por mi mejilla.

- Tranquila cariño – limpio con su dedo mi mejilla –sabes que no lo odio

- Yo…

- Ven – se acostó bien y atrajo mi cuerpo al suyo –en el fondo Peeta es una buena persona amor

-Gale– me separe un poco y lo mire hacia arriba –yo… no…

- Lo se – beso el tope de mi cabeza… pero quiero que sepas que yo siento algo fuerte por ti –mantuvimos nuestros ojos unidos en un contacto pleno – no te diré que te amo porque aun no es así… pero si te quiero – rió - ¡Dios! Se que te quiero y que podré amarte pero no quiero que te asustes

- Dame tiempo – acaricie su mejilla

- El que quieras

- ¿Saliste ayer? – lo interrogue arqueando una ceja

- Yo… - no pude evitar reírme al verlo sonrojarse

- Esta bien pero quiero que sepas algo

- ¿Qué cosa? – frunció un poco su ceño

- Saldré con Gloss– hable con firmeza

- Pero Gloss… él es un maldito… solo le interesa follar y…

- ¿Y? – me encogí de hombros – no quiero que me veas como una perra pero no eres el único con el que follo – su rostro se entristeció bastante pero era necesario aclarar esto – esto es lo que puedo darte – nos señale - ¿te basta?

- Si – no lo pensó, solo respondió

- Bien – aumente considerablemente mi sonrisa

Lo separe bruscamente de mi y lo deje sobre su espalda en la cama sin darle tiempo me puse sobre él pero al revés, deje mi ya húmedo coño sobre su boca y quede frente a frente a su media hinchada erección.

- ¿69? – gimió

- ¿No quieres? – me medio gire solo para poder mirarlo y lamerme los labios

- Mmm

Moví mi coño sobre su boca pero solo para que lo rozara, lamí su polla desde la base hasta la punta pero sin tocarlo más.

- ¿Quieres o no? – volví a preguntar

No me contesto nada, solo metió su lengua en mi coño y comenzó a lamer con mucha prisa, la noche anterior sentí que quería hacerme el amor, hacerme sentir bien y demostrarme lo mucho que decía quererme, ahora se notaba notablemente la diferencia.

Yo no quise quedarme atrás así que me metí su ya ahora muy dura polla en mi boca, gemí por como su dedos ahora entraban y salían de mi y por la sensación de sentir mi boca llena, se sentía putamente genial estar haciendo esto, dando y recibiendo placer de esta manera.

- Quieta – gimió Gale– se que quieres mas pero mantén tus caderas quietas

- ¡Mierda Gale! – lamí sus testículos – chupame el coño… ¡Ahora!

Su lengua volvió a adentrarse en mi y yo lo seguí, chupe, lamí, succione y mordí a la par de Gale, no se bien cuanto tiempo paso, pero cuando sentí que mis paredes se comenzaban a apretar en contra de sus dedos aumente el ritmo de mi boca y comencé a utilizar mis manos para acariciar sus testículos.

Mientras su leche pasaba directo a mi garganta sentí como me corría muy fuerte, tanto que tuve que afirmarme de sus piernas para mantenerme.

- ¡Mierda! – exclamó – te has superado nena

Me tomó como pudo y me apego a su pecho pero esta vez cara con cara.

- Se mi novia – murmuro mirándome directamente a los ojos

- No – fui firme

- Algún día – me apretó y escondí mi cara en su pecho

- Estoy rota – murmure y espero que no me haya escuchado

.

.

.

El domingo pase el día entero con Johanna, Peeta me llamo un par de veces pero preferí no contestarle, después de haber escuchado la conversación que tuvo con Gale el sábado sentía que si hablaba con él terminaríamos peleando y como estaban las cosas entre nosotros en este momento no creo que hubiera sido lo mejor.

El lunes me arregle con un poco mas de esmero, después de haberlo pensado muy bien ayer me decidí por pasar un buen momento con Gloss, elegí una minifalda negra con tacones no tan altos y un top de tiritas azul, el conjunto no era llamativo por colores pero si por la piel que dejaba a la vista.

Llegue al colegio y deje mi bebé estacionado en el lugar que ya estaba acostumbrando a usar en este ultimo tiempo, en cuanto me baje pude sentir varias miradas sobre mi que me hicieron sonreír.

- ¡Everdeen! – escuche un grito de mujer llamándome así que me gire

Frente a mi estaba una muy encabronada Glimmer, la mire de abajo hacia arriba y su cuerpo parecía temblar.

- Glimmer – le sonreí - ¿deseas algo? – pregunte solo por ser la prima de Gale pero en el fondo tenia ganas de pegarle un puñetazo en su perfecta cara

- Si – se me acerco amenazadoramente – aléjate de Peeta

- No entiendo – me cruce de brazos –Peeta es mi mejor amigo – la mire desafiante

- ¿Un amigo con el que te acuestas? – por su sonrisa supe que creía tenerme en sus manos

- ¿Te importa?... Peeta se ha cogido a casi todos los coños de esta escuela

- Te lo advierto – me apunto con su dedo –mantente alejada de él… lo quiero para mi

- Glimmer – la llame cuando la vi con intenciones de irse – ¿Ya terminaste con Gloss?

- ¿Qué te importa a ti? – se cruzo de brazos y ahora ella me escaneo

- No se – me encogí de hombros – es que me invito a salir y no se si aceptar – la mire con una gran sonrisa para que entendiera a que me refería

- ¡Zorra! – gruño

- Se que él que fue tu primer amor… que triste – le sonreí – tu antiguo amor quiere meterse en mis pantalones… y él actual también – me le acerque y le susurre al oído – de verdad que debes ser muy mala en la cama

Antes de que pudiera responder nada me aleje dejándola sola y muy encabronada, si hasta podría jurar que se puso a gritar.

En cuanto entre a la escuela, aun riendo, me dirigí a mi casillero y me encontré a quien menos quería ver en este momento.

- Hola – trate de darle mi mejor sonrisa

- ¿Por qué ayer no me contéstate el teléfono? –prácticamente gruño

- Te acostaste con Glimmer – levante la mirada y la clave en la suya – te acostaste con ella un día antes de acostarte conmigo… y encima te crees con el derecho de reclamarle a Gale porque esta conmigo

- No entiendes – se comenzo a tirar el pelo – yo… no… es que… ¡Agggg!

- No – me puse seria frente a él – él que no entiende eres tu – lo apunte con mi dedo

- Katniss yo…

- Siempre has sido un puto maldito, pero comigo siempre habías sido el mejor amigo, mi ángel guardian… ¿Qué mierda te paso?

- Nada – quito su rostro de confusión y puso uno serio

- Bien… pero no quiero que vuelvas a opinar sobre las pollas que se me ocurren follar

- Esta no eres tu – escupió

- Esta es la que tú hiciste de mi – le sonreí – ¡Una Zorra!... ¿No es así como te gustan?

Holaaaa y que les pareció.Katniss tiene razón bueno eso en mi opinión y ustedes que creen.

Intentare actualizar mañana.

Dejen sus reviews,y díganme que les pareció el capitulo.

.

.

.

;) xoxoxoxoxo


	10. Chapter 10

_DISCLAIMER:Hola bueno ahora vengo con una nueva historia que espero les guste mucho ._

_La historia no es mía es de _JOHA_que muy amablemente me a permitido adaptarla a estos personajes que a mi tanto me gustan y bueno los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins._

_Quiero aclarar que esto lo hago sin la intención de molestar a nadie, solo lo hago porque me gusta hacerlo de verdad._

Capitulo 10

Quise decir tantas cosas más pero era tanto lo que tenia dentro de mí que nada salía.

- ¿Por qué? – susurro con el rostro bajo

- Ya me hiciste esa pregunta – trate de sonar tranquila, cosa que no estaba –Peeta … – respire un poco para controlar mi furia – tengo 16 años… quiero tener sexo, tener amigos… quiero mis propias experiencia

- Pero…

- ¿Con cuantas minas te has acostado? – puse mis manos en mi cintura y lo mire desafiante

- Katniss…

- ¿Ves? – lo apunte – yo solo he estado contigo y con Gale y…

- Así que te acostaste con Gale– sus expresiones se endurecieron al segundo

- Eso no es lo importante – le reste importancia – lo que importa es que quiero mas experiencias

- ¿Y para eso te vas a acostar con todo el instituto? – alzo un poco su voz atrayendo varias miradas a nosotros

- ¡NO! – exclame furiosa porque no me entendiera

- Ven – tomo mi mano y me metió a un cuarto pequeño

Cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros, el espacio era muy reducido y había escasa luminosidad, era el cuarto del aseo donde venían las parejas a tener un poco de sexo.

- ¿Tantos me extrañabas?

Me acerque mas a su cuerpo y apegue mis pechos al suyo, me puse de puntillas dejando mis labios a la altura de los de él, esperaba que me besara o algo pero parecía inmune a mis encanto.

¡Pésimo golpe a mi ego!

- No es el momento – hablo serio

- Bueno – bufe y me aleje de él – mira… no se que mas quieres hablar de esto… aclarando las cosas estamos así – comencé a enumerar con mis dedos – nos acostamos juntos… me dejaste en claro que no quieres una relación conmigo – iba a hablar peor no lo deje – me costo entenderlo pero lo estoy logrando… con Gale tenemos una buena relación, abierta… y quiero vivir mi juventud… ¿Algo que agregar?

- No – podía ver a la perfección su mandíbula apretada – veo que tienes todo claro

- Se que todo es culpa mía – baje un poco la vista –debería haber sabido desde un principio que ese día de mi cumpleaños solo me estabas haciendo un favor… prefiero mil veces haber tenido mi primera vez contigo que con cualquiera otro que en 10 años mas ni voy a recordar su nombre

- ¿Me quieres? – su pregunta me saco un poco de mi monologo

- ¡Claro! – le regale un sonrisa y él me acompaño –eres mi mejor amigo

- No me refiero a ese sentido – volvió a estar un poco mas serio - ¿Me amas como hombre?

- No lo se – me encogí de hombros, prefería ser sincera ahora para poder resolver todos estos agujeros que estaban entre nosotros

- Pero ese día…

- Lo siento – le sonreí – te idealice mucho y no eres perfecto – aumente mi sonrisa para quitarle un poco de importancia al asunto – así que creo que solo era un amor infantil… eso si – quise agregar al verlo mas serio – siempre tendrás un lugar muy importante en mi corazón

- Reaccione tan mal ese día… no debería haber sido así… te merecías mucho mas y yo solo hice que todo fuera peor… mas difícil…

- Para – lo corte, enganchamos nuestras miradas y tome fuerza para seguir hablando – no te voy a negar que casi llegue a odiarte… me dolió mucho todo pero… bueno – me encogí de hombros – creo que nunca la primera vez es perfecta

- Pero…

- Prefiero que lo olvidemos y sigamos adelantes… ya le hemos dado suficientes vueltas a esto

- Te amo – hablo sincero

- Yo también te amo

Nos acercamos al mismo tiempo y nos fundimos en un fraternal abrazo, mas pronto de lo que quise me separo de su pecho pero solo para dejar un casto beso en mis labios.

- Bueno – le sonreí coquetamente – esto no quita que como buenos amigos no podamos disfrutar cuando se nos plazca

- Vamos a clases – me solté aun sonriendo

- Claro – conteste más entusiasta – aunque ya tendremos que esperar a la próxima hora para entrar

Quedaban solo diez minutos para acabar la primera hora, la que por supuesto nos perdimos, pero nos sentamos en unas bancas y hablamos de trivialidades como siempre lo hacíamos cuando queríamos matar el tiempo.

Mi próxima clase era con Finnick así que como mi asignatura preferida era Literatura me acerque al salón unos minutos antes de que sonara la campaña.

- Que alegría que nos acompañe señorita Everdeen– el profesor Odair estaba sentado en su escritorio ordenando unos papeles

- ¿Le molesta que llegara antes? – deje mis cosas y me senté en la primera fila

- Para nada – iba a hablar cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir

- Permiso profesor – levante la vista para encontrarme con una casi desnuda Clove

- Pase señorita

- Finnick… - iba a seguir hablando y estoy segura que se le quería insinuar a Finnick, así que cuando vi su cara de terror me aclare la garganta

Clove no pudo decir nada más porque siguió llegando gente al salón y pronto empezó la clase.

Saque mi cuaderno y mi lápiz y puse mi atención completa a lo que decía Finnick, estaba hablando sobre "La niña en la palomera" un libro que hablaba de la relación entre una chica menor de edad y hombre ya adulto y como este la ayudaba en todo sentido.

Eso era algo que nunca me había planteado, digo, me encantan los hombre, sobre todo ahora… pero no se si seria capaz de estar con alguien demasiado mayor que yo, creo que de hecho la idea me da hasta algo de asco.

Para empezar los hombres llegan a una edad en que ni se les para.

¡AGG!

El solo pensar en tener una flácida y arrugada polla en mi interior me hizo tener escalofríos.

- Eso es todo – volví de mi ensoñación y me fije que Finnick me miraba fijamente – recuerden la composición para la próxima clase

Me apresure a guardar mis cosas, no quería llegar atrasada a la próxima clase.

- Señorita Everdeen– me hablo el profesor cuando ya iba en la puerta – quédese un momento por favor –me vio dudar – le daré un pase

- Zorra – me gire y vi como Clove me miraba con asco mientras pasaba por mi lado y salía del salón

- Lo siento profesor – me apresure a hablar – se que me quede un poco aturdida y no le puse atención peor…

- Tranquila – me cortó, puso una de sus enormes manos frente a mí mientras se sentaba sobre su escritorio

- Es que… - volvió a poner su mano frente a mí

- ¿Qué libro discutimos hoy? – me miro fijamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos

- La niña en la palomera – me apresure a contestar

- ¿Y que opinas de ese libro?... Porque lo leíste ¿No?

- ¡Claro!... hace como dos años

- Bien – me regalo una hermosa sonrisa – Dame una opinión superficial sobre el libro

- Bien – acomode un poco mis ideas – pienso que Anita es una chica con las que muchas nos podemos identificas… yo muchas veces me identifique con ella – él me miro entrecerrando los ojos – no me malentienda… mis padres me dan mucho amor y cosas materiales… pero también muchas veces he sentido no encajar y mas de alguna vez soñé con que llegara ese hombre, no mayor eso si – aclare – que aunque me tuviera que encerrar en una palomera en cierta forma me diera mi libertad… se que es un pensamiento demasiado rebuscado peor…

- No – se apresuro a cortarme – de hecho siento que lo que dices es exactamente lo que yo diría – lo mire sin entender mucho – ya te conté como era de marginado en mis tiempo escolares… así que también me he sentido mas de alguna vez como "El niño en la palomera"… porque por mas desencajado que me sienta nunca he llegado a sentirme como niña

No pude más y estalle en carcajadas, él no dudo en seguirme y así comenzamos a reírnos como locos, cuando me vine a dar cuenta, Finnick me estaba mirando demasiado fijo y algo se removió en mi interior.

- ¿Pero que tiene de malo lo del hombre mayor? –habló de pronto

- Es que no se – arruge la nariz – como que no me da pensar en mi con un viejo

- Bueno, un viejo no peor… alguien un poco mayor no esta tan mal ¿No?

- No

El ambiente de torno se puse demasiado tenso que me vi obligada a cortarlo.

- Bueno – trate de recobrar la compostura – creo que es hora de que me vaya… ya llego tarde a mi siguiente clase – trate de ponerle algo de humor

- Espera – se bajo de la mesa y se planto frente a mi – el sábado iré a una exposición de libros… hay muchos clásicos… algunos desconocidos y nuevos… y me preguntaba si - ¿Era idea mía o vi un sonrojo en sus mejillas? – se que no es correcto… pero me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme

- Por supuesto – lo tenía tan cerca que mi corazón comenzó a bombear más rápido de lo debido

- Bien – me miro directo a los ojos y dio un paso hacia atrás – ¿nos juntamos allá o te paso a buscar?

- Nos juntamos allá – prefería no tener que darle explicaciones a mis padres

- Mañana te doy la dirección

- Claro – tome con fuerza mi mochila y retrocedí otro paso – nos vemos Finnick

Me gire y me apresure a salir de ahí, algo extraño había pasado y de verdad que no tenia intenciones de saber que… aunque sabia a la perfección que me comería la cabeza por un muy buen tiempo.

- Así que supongo que solo estas viviendo tu juventud –Peeta paso un brazo por mis hombros en un gesto de lo mas normal en nuestra amistad

- ¿Por qué? – lo mire hacia arriba

- Es parte de la vida tener algún enamoramiento por un profesor – sonrió burlón… como mi amigo

- ¡No tengo ningún enamoramiento por nadie! –defendí arduamente mi postura

- Claro pequeña – me apego más a él y me dejo frente a mi próxima clase - ¿Comemos juntos?

- Como siempre – le sonreí

- Te amo pequeña

- Y yo a ti

Por primera vez decir esas palabras no dolían como antes, Peeta Mellark es mi mejor amigo y eso nunca iba a cambiar.

Holaaaaa y que les pareció, siento no haber podido subir antes pero tuve problemas y mi familia fue a mi casa me quede con ello por eso, bueno Feliz año aunque sea un poco atrasado.

Nos vemos en el otro capitulo me dejan reviwes?.

.

.

.

;) xoxoxoxoxoxo


	11. Chapter 11

_DISCLAIMER:Hola bueno ahora vengo con una nueva historia que espero les guste mucho ._

_La historia no es mía es de _JOHA_que muy amablemente me a permitido adaptarla a estos personajes que a mi tanto me gustan y bueno los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins._

_Quiero aclarar que esto lo hago sin la intención de molestar a nadie, solo lo hago porque me gusta hacerlo de verdad._

Capitulo 11

Entré al salón sin mirar a nadie a mi alrededor, me sentía demasiado bien conmigo misma y me di cuenta que estaba sonriendo como estúpida cuando sentí mis mejillas tirar mucho mi piel.

Me senté al final del salón, esta clase era de matemáticas y la verdad es que estos temas ya los había visto en un curso que hice el verano pasado, aunque… la verdad es que este año estaba bastante adelantada, mientras todos disfrutaban de sus vacaciones, bebían alcohol y tenían sexo yo estaba estudiando.

O sea, amo estudiar, pero para eso esta el año escolar, también es importante divertirse, es parte de la juventud.

Moví mi cabeza un par de veces, eso ya era cosa del pasado, ya había entendido que cada parte de la vida es importante.

De pronto sentí una presencia al lado mío pero no quise levantar la vista, por lo menos iba a fingir escribir, tampoco es que quisiera estropear mi reputación con los maestros, que ahora amara el sexo no quiere decir que dejara de amar los estudios.

- Veo que estas muy concentrada – levante la vista pero la mantuve al frente – quizás podrías explicarme… - rió – yo no entiendo nada

- ¿Qué quieres Gloss? – gire a mirarlo y apoye mi cabeza en mi mano, le di una sonrisa que me devolvió sin pensarlo mucho

- Estas hermosa – me miro todo lo que pudo por estar sentada

- Gracias – me mordí el labio por costumbre pero me pareció escucharlo gemir con mi gesto

- ¿Saldrás conmigo el sábado?

- No me has invitado – me encogí de hombros – así que…

- Yo no invito a salir – me tomo el mentón y levanto un poco mas mi rostro

- Entonces – con mi mano saque la suya de mi mentón – lo siento… no puedo aceptar algo que no me has pedido

Volví mi vista al frente con una gran sonrisa cuando lo escuche bufar, Gloss podía ser interesante para coquetear un momento y hasta quizás un buen polvo, pero hasta ahí… había escuchado suficiente sobre sus desequilibrios y cambios de estado de animo como para involucrarme con él.

- ¿Prefieres estar en tu casa sin hacer nada antes que una buena follada?

Su pregunta me hizo reír a carcajada, tanto que llame la atención de todo el salón.

- ¿Algo que aportar señoritaEverdeen? – el profesor se veía confuso al tener que llamarme la atención

- Si – recompuse mi rostro y sentí a Gloss tensarse – el coseno del ángulo es el cateto adyacente partido por la hipotenusa… no el opuesto

El rostro del profesor giro de golpe a la pizarra y en un rápido movimiento corrigió lo escrito, sentí a muchos bufar porque no me hayan atrapado en algo y que más encima corrigiera al profesor.

- Muchas gracias señorita Everdeen.

- De nada profesor – le sonreí

Como dije, que ahora disfrutara del sexo no significaba que dejara de ser la Katniss Everdeen de siempre, ahora era una versión mejorada.

- Katniss…

- Gloss– lo interrumpí – para el sábado tengo ya planes fijado que no voy a cambiar – lo mire ahora seria

Tampoco es que iba a perder mucho tiempo discutiendo esto con él, era solo una diversión nada más.

El resto de la clase me dedique a poner atención a ver si le encontraba algún otro error al profesor, me agradaba mucho el señor Cole, era el único que no se molestaba o sentía humillado cuando lo corregía y eso que había muchas veces que no lo hacia.

De un momento a otro mis pensamientos viajaron a Finnick y en la cita del sábado.

¿Por qué era una cita?

¿O no?

Quizás Peeta tenía razón y si tenía una especia de enamoramiento por él, bueno, eso lo descubriría el sábado.

El timbre sonó mas rápido de lo que pensé, así que sin siquiera mirar a Gloss me apresure a la salida, en cuanto puse un pie fuera del salón sentí como me tomaban del brazo, levante la vista para encontrarme con Peeta, pero este Peeta era un Peeta distinto, su sonrisa y sus ojos los había visto en algunas ocasiones.

Era su rostro de sexo.

¿Acaba de tener sexo?

Me sentí celosa pero trate de controlar mis emociones rápidamente, estábamos bien como amigos y no tenia intenciones de arruinarlo todo.

- ¿Con quien follaste? – me puse a su lado y él seguía sin moverse

- Con nadie – rápidamente sus expresiones se volvieron serias, lo que decía era verdad

- Entonces… - lo apunte - ¿Por qué tienes cara de sexo?

- Ahhh – volvió a sonreír – porque estuve pensando

- Bien… me alegro por ti… ¿En que pensabas? –apreté con fuerza mis libros sobre mi pecho

Seguíamos sin movernos y el pasillo ya había quedado vacío, era la hora del almuerzo y todos debían estar en la cafetería comiendo, donde nosotros también ya deberíamos estar.

- ¿No quieres saber en que pensaba? – aumento considerablemente su sonrisa

Nada bueno en él.

- Peeta…

- Bien – me corto – hay una experiencia que no has vivido

- Hay muchas

- Pero esta la vivirás ahora mismo

Tomo mi mano y comenzó a tirarme por el pasillo, se apresuro al cuarto de aseo donde habíamos hablado en la mañana y poco a poco comenzaba a comprender que experiencia iba a vivir.

Mis bragas se mojaron en cuanto entramos al reducido espacio.

- ¿Sexo en el cuarto de aseo? – lo mire sobre mis pestañas cuando nuestros cuerpos chocaron

- No cariño – paso sus manos por mis costados haciéndome gemir – sexo rudo en el cuarto de aseo

Era oficial, estaba goteando de lo excitada que me tenía mi mejor amigo.

Nos acercamos al mismo tiempo y juntamos nuestros labios en un beso cargado de excitación, nuestras lenguas comenzaron a bailar entre ellas y nuestras manos salieron a la acción inmediatamente, el espacio era lo suficientemente reducido para que estuviéramos muy pegado.

- Mierda – gimió cuando baje mis labios a su cuello y lo comencé a morder – la he tenido dura toda la mañana pensando en esto

- Mira

Deje de besarlo y tome su mano derecha para llevarla hasta mi coño, lo hice que me tocara por encima, pero fue suficiente para que viera como me tenia.

- Estas empapada – gimió cerrando los ojos

- Y solo tú me pones así

Fui sincera, con Peeta me mojaba sin que siquiera me tocara.

Volvimos a besarnos pero esta vez nuestras manos se apresuraron a nuestras ropas, agradecí mi buena ocurrencia de ponerme falda, así que solo hizo falta que Peeta bajara mis bragas, también corrió un poco mi top para llegar a mis pezones que estaban duros esperando su toque.

Comencé a gemir y removerme buscando contacto pero Peeta me mantenía quita, eso me molesto un poco.

¡Yo también quería tocarlo!

- Mierda Peeta– me solté de su agarre – quiero tocarte también – me queje como niña chica

- ¿Si?

Me sonrió torcidamente y acto seguido imito mi reciente gesto y llevo mi mano a su pene que esta durísimo, pero no me bastaba tocarlo por encima de la ropa, quería sentir su carne en mi mano, ¡Dios!... lo quería sentir en tantas partes.

- Date vuelta – no me dejo terminar de sacarle el pantalón

- Pero…

- ¡Date vuelta! – esta vez rugió un poco

Lo hice sin pensarlo mucho, pero en cuanto estuve de pecho a pared sentí toda su rica polla en mi culo y fue genial, me moví buscando mucha mas fricción.

- ¡Quieta! – ordenó tomando mis caderas – apoya las manos en la pared

Lo hice sin chistar, esto prometía mucho.

- Empuja tu rico culo hacia mí

En cuanto lo hice los dos gemimos porque el roce fue mucho mejor.

Sentí como desabrochaba sus pantalones y los bajada, también lo sentí sacar un condón… estaba desesperada, lo necesitaba con urgencia.

- Gale no te follo aquí ¿Cierto? – paso un dedo por mi culo y di un respingo por la sorpresa

- No – gemí más cuando metió su dedo, pero solo un poco, me dolió y lo saco enseguida

- Ahora no es momento – tomo mi cabello y acerco mi rostro al suyo – no dejes que te folle ahí… yo lo haré cuando sea el momento – solo asentí y él sonrió

Su polla comenzó a tantear mi coño que estaba aun mas mojado, si fuera posible, rozo mi clítoris y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo descomunal para quedarme quieto.

- ¿Fuerte o suave? – me pregunto

- Dijiste sexo rudo – trague el nudo que tenia en mi garganta - ¿Te arrepentiste?

- No debiste decir eso

Me penetro tan duro que sentí que me partía al medio, eche el culo mas hacia atrás y lo sentí aun mas adentro, sus embestidas eran duras y contantes, sus manos estaban aferradas a mis caderas para que no se movieran, pero los gemidos de ambos era un cosa incontrolable, gritábamos como locos sin ningún filtro.

- Eso nene… dame duro… métemela hasta el fondo –me aferre aun mas a la pared

- ¿Así?... ¿Te gusta como te la meto?... ¿Gale te la mete así?

- No… - mordí mi labio para no decirle que ninguna polla nunca iba a ser como la suya

- Eres toda una perra cuando quieres – volvió a tironear de mi cabello pero esta vez cuando estuvimos cerca me beso con furia

Nuestras lenguas iban a la par de sus embestidas así que no demoramos nada en alcanzar el ansiado orgasmo.

- ¡Katniss mierda….!

- ¡Peeta!

Cayo sobre mi espada y me volvió a besar pero esta vez lentamente, como queriéndome demostrar algo.

Holaaaa y que les parecio?

.

.Reviews?

;) xoxoxox


	12. Chapter 12

_DISCLAIMER:Hola bueno ahora vengo con una nueva historia que espero les guste mucho ._

_La historia no es mía es de _JOHA_que muy amablemente me a permitido adaptarla a estos personajes que a mi tanto me gustan y bueno los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins._

_Quiero aclarar que esto lo hago sin la intención de molestar a nadie, solo lo hago porque me gusta hacerlo de verdad._

Capitulo 12

- Déjame ver si entiendo… te metiste con Peeta en el cuarto de limpieza y follaron como dos conejos faltos de sexo… ¿no?

La mire con los ojos abiertos, había sido algo mas que follar como conejos, no se porque pero con Peeta siempre todo iba a ser algo mas, bueno… por algo es mi mejor amigo.

- Si lo pones así… – Suspire – ¡NO!... fue mas como una fabulosa conexión entre dos mejores amigos

- ¿Somos mejores amigas?

- Si Johanna– aclare lo obvio

- ¿Y follamos como conejas?... ¿es necesario que cojamos como locas para conectarnos?

La volví a quedar mirando con los ojos abiertos.

Después de salir del colegio la llame para que fuera a mi casa y poder contarle lo que había pasado con Peeta, ella era la única con la cual podía hablar esto, porque era obvio que con él no iba a hablar después de tener sexo.

- Mira – me acomode sobre mi cama – tu sabes lo que sentía por Peeta– bufe por tener que explicar esto por segunda vez en el día – pero ahora las cosas son distintas… digamos que disfrutamos de rico sexo pero sin comprometer nuestra amistad

- Amiga – cambio su expresión a una mas seria –créeme que esto va a cambiar las cosas

- ¡No! – fui firme y le regale una amplia sonrisa

- ¿Y porque estas tan segura?

- Porque ya estuve ahí

- Si ya se que follaste con Peeta – puso cara de asco – no necesito que me digas como o donde te la metió

- No hablo de eso – tome un cojín y se lo arroje en el rostro

Me miro seria y me lo arrojo de vuelta, ambas sonreímos cuando nos volvimos a ver.

Extrañaba mucho a mi amiga.

- Entonces explícate mejor – se reacomodo

- Hablo de que ya estuve en ese lugar – hice un gesto con la mano – el lugar de la chica enamorada de su mejor amigo… ya sufrí, llore y reí… ya entendí

Hable orgullosa de mi, me sentía tan madura de poder hablar de temas que un momento fueron tan dolorosos.

- Si – aumento tanto su sonrisa que me asusto y me obligo a deshacer la mía – tu estuviste ahí – me apunto – pero Peeta no.

Abrí la boca un par de veces pero ningún sonido salía de ella así que me decidí por cerrarla.

- No – negué con mucha efervescencia – eso no es así

- Amiga – se me acerco bastante – algún día me darás la razón

Decidimos dejar el tema por ahora y nos dedicamos a conversar de cosas más triviales, como que mañana comenzaba el colegio y que como su papá aun no llegaba tendría que depender de Peeta para ir y volver del colegio, cosa que no le agradaba para nada, llego la hora de la cena y para nosotras no se había sentido el tiempo que habíamos estado hablando.

- ¿Te quedas a cenar?

No me pudo contestar porque la puerta de mi habitación se abrió para dejar pasar a mi mamá.

- Hija…Johanna... abajo esta Pet y dice que lo enviaron por ti

- Pero Johanna se iba a quedar a cenar – reclame como niña chica

- Tranquila… - le resto importancia haciendo un gesto con su mano – ya invite a Pet y acepto con mucho gusto… así que bajen que la cena ya esta servida

Mi mamá salio de la habitación y con Johanna nos quedamos mirando.

- ¿Piensas decirle alguna vez a tu mamá que Peeta ODIA que le digan Pet?

- No – me encogí de hombros – es problema de él

Riendo bajamos y nos encontramos con mis papas y Peeta sentados en la mesa y la comida ya servida.

- Hija – mi padre y Peeta se levantaron mientras con Johanna tomamos asiento

- Primito – saludo Johanna a Peeta– es muy amable de tu parte venir a buscarme… Pet

Vi a Peeta apretar los dientes con lo ultimo y eso hizo sonreír a Johanna.

- Johanna cariño – hablo mi mamá - ¿Cuándo llega Plutarch?

- Debería haber llegado un día después que yo pero tuvo algunos problemas y se demorara unas semanas mas.

- ¡Fabuloso! – bufo por lo bajo Peeta.

- Por lo menos sabe que estoy en buenas manos en la casa de mis tíos… y Pet– miro sonriendo a Peeta– es un amor de primo conmigo

- Me alegra mucho que ustedes tres sean amigos –acoto mi padre

- Pero me gustaría que Mags fuera mas mi consuegra – el tono de voz de mi madre era como si tuviera un gran dolor

- ¡Mamá! – chille roja como un tomate, no quise ni voltear a ver a Peeta– sabes que con Peeta somos amigos

- Bah hija – me hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano – déjame soñar… además… ¿no me vas a decir que Peeta no esta muy fuerte?

Mire a Peeta y nunca en mi vida lo había visto tan rojo, si parecía que podía calentar la Antártida solo con sus mejillas.

- Bueno... – interrumpió mi padre – déjenme pensar que mi hija no pensara en hombres hasta los 40

Después de eso, la cena paso mas rápido de lo esperado y pronto estaba despidiendo a mis amigos en la puerta.

- Mañana comienzo el colegio – me recordó Johanna antes de subirse al auto – recuérdalo

- Créeme que me acuerdo – habíamos estado gran parte de la tarde hablando de eso así que era imposible que se me olvidara

- Adiós Katniss–Peeta se me acerco corriendo y deje un dulce beso en la comisura de mis labios –sueña conmigo – susurro en mi odio peor mas que un susurro parecía una invitación a violarlo ahí mismo

- Tu también – lo abrace y procure que mis pechos rozaran el suyo

- ¡Vamos! – volteamos al auto y Johanna había comenzado a tocar la bocina

Dormí de una sola vez, me desperté solo cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, así que me hice el ánimo para levantarme. El baño me hizo fabuloso así que no demore nada en estar lista.

Tome mi auto y me apresure a llegar al colegio, quería estar ahí para cuando llegara Johanna.

Estacione en el lugar que estaba al lado de donde acostumbraba a ponerse Peeta y baje para esperarlos recargada en el capo de mi bebé.

- Se que no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada… pero una llamada o un mensaje no te matarían

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, sabia que algo se me había olvidado en estos días y era llamar a Gale, recién ahora me vine a dar cuenta que ayer no lo había visto por el colegio y ni me había preocupado por lo que le pudo pasar.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – me gire y le regale mi mejor carita de niña buena – pero hoy ingresa Johanna al colegio y estuve ayudándola todo el día de ayer

Eso no era totalmente cierto pero no quería decirle que me había olvidado de él después de que tuviéramos sexo.

- ¿Tu mejor amiga Johanna? – asentí con una sonrisa por haberlo convencido - ¿La prima de Peeta?

- La mismita

- Bueno… - se rasco la cabeza y lo note un poco avergonzado – no quise celarte ni nada pero…

- Gale– me acerque a él y deje un beso en sus labios – fue mi culpa – le sonreí – y prometo que te lo recompensaré

- Bien – afianzo mi cintura – pero puedo ser muy exigente

- Y yo muy complaciente – le sonreí coqueta –ahora cuéntame porque no viniste ayer

- Ah… eso – se puso colorado y yo sonreí al verlo tan indefenso – es que mi mamá no se sentía muy bien – bajo tanto la mirada que me preocupe – y me tuve que quedar a cuidarla porque su esposo esta de viaje de negocios

- ¿Esta enferma?... ¿Es grave?

- Bueno – aclaro su garganta y su tono ya era un escarlata intenso – digamos que se le pasara en 8 meses

- No… - quería reírme pero me contuve

- Si… esta embarazada

- ¡Vas a tener un hermanito! – me colgué de su cuello y antes que me diera cuenta sus labios ya estaban danzando con los míos

Sus manos se posaron en mi trasero y me levantaron un poco hasta que enrede mis piernas en su cintura, el beso sin querer se fue trasformando en algo mucho mas caliente, así que buscando algo mas moví mis caderas y note lo duro y listo que estaba para mí.

Juro que lo hubiera subido a mi auto para terminar esto pero un aclaramiento de garganta me devolvió a la realidad.

- Supongo que este es Gale

Me baje de Gale y le di una sonrisa a Johanna.

- Si… Gale– lo mire – ella es Johanna

- Hola – le tendió la mano –Katniss me ha hablado mucho de ti

- También me ha hablado mucho de ti

- ¿Alguien habla de mi?

Recién ahí me fije que detrás de mi amiga de encontraba Peeta.

De manos cruzadas, con sus gafas puestas y apoyado en su Hummer.

Definitivamente Peeta Mellark era un pecado que te invitaba a perderte en él.

- Por supuesto – llegue a él y me lance a darle un beso en la mejilla – jamás podría olvidarme de ti

- Me alegro – me sonrió y le sonrió a Gale– ¿así que tendrás un hermanito?

- Ya vez – se levanto de hombros – parece que mi madre con su esposo si tienen sexo después de todo

Todos reímos por la cara de asco de Gale y a mi me sorprendió bastante no ver ni un dejo de mala onda entre él y Peeta, pero mas que nada me encanto verlos así de bien, como antes.

- Bueno – se encogió de hombros mi amigo –concordemos que el sexo es demasiado bueno para dejar de hacerlo

- Si pero – saco la lengua como simulando vomitar – no cuando son tus padres… en todo caso – su rostro paso rápidamente a una gran alegría – se nota que Betee es alguien fogoso… apuesto que los ruidos en la noche se escuchan en cuadras… ¿Sientes cuando tus padres tienen sexo Pet?

- Agg – mi amigo se puso casi tan blanco como un papel – te juro que pusiste imágenes en mi cabeza… te golpeare Gale.

- Bueno chicos rudos – intervino Johanna– tengo que ir a la oficina a buscar mi horario así que nos veremos por ahí

Johanna se dio vuelta dejándonos a los tres solos pero no fue para nada un momento incomodo.

- ¿Todo bien con Gale? – le susurre a Peeta - ¿Ya no estas celoso?

- Para nada

Y mientras Gale se adelantaba a entrar al colegio una traviesa mano de Peeta se colo por mi trasero dando una buena agarrada que hasta saco un gemido de mi garganta y para colmo se puse detrás mío y me mostró lo duro que estaba.

Definitivamente Peeta NO estaba celoso.

Estaba MUY caliente.

Holaaaaaa y que les pareció,gracias a todas las que dejaron sus reviews.

.Tal vez mas tarde suba otro capitulo.

.

.

.

Reviews?.

.

;) xoxoxoxoxoxo


	13. Chapter 13

_DISCLAIMER:Hola bueno ahora vengo con una nueva historia que espero les guste mucho ._

_La historia no es mía es de _JOHA_que muy amablemente me a permitido adaptarla a estos personajes que a mi tanto me gustan y bueno los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins._

_Quiero aclarar que esto lo hago sin la intención de molestar a nadie, solo lo hago porque me gusta hacerlo de verdad._

Capitulo 13

- Entonces… ¿Salimos hoy?

- No lo se – suspire – traje mi auto y…

- Pero te puedo acompañar a dejarlo y de ahí nos vamos… por favor – me miro con esos ojitos resplandecientes esperando por mi respuesta – me lo debes.

- ¡Ey! – le pegue en el brazo – eso es un golpe bajo… Gale… sabes que lo siento

- Lo se… pero ahora quiero que me lo compenses yendo conmigo al cine

- Gale– lo mire entrecerrando los ojos - ¿de verdad me estas invitando porque quieres ir conmigo o porque no quieres llegar a tu casa?

- Katniss– tomo mis manos a través de la mesa –sabes muy bien que pasar contigo todo el tiempo es un regalo para mi y… - se ergio un poco – si con eso consigo salir un poco de mi casa… mucho mejor

- ¿Cuánto tiene tu mamá? – me concentre nuevamente en mi comida

- Como tres meses… esta con todos los vómitos y eso – hizo un gesto de asco

- Bueno amigo – levante la vista y me encontré con Peeta– agradece que es tu madre y no tu novia… ¿Cómo te verías de papá?

- ¿Dónde estabas? – lo mire entrecerrando los ojos, ya estaba por terminar la hora del almuerzo

- Por ahí - se pasó la mano por sus cabellos y no parecía como si acabara de tener sexo, pero su sonrisa indicaba otra cosa

Lo mire y todo su semblante siempre parecía recién acaba de tener un orgasmo, pero en este momento no pude saber si había tenido o no.

- Solo te pregunta – tome un poco de mi jugo – no es como si no supiera que te encanta meterte a los armarios a tener sexo a la hora del almuerzo

- Si amiga – se echo hacia atrás en la silla – no hay como tener rico sexo a la hora del almuerzo

- Parece que tu no cambias Peeta– se burlo Gale y quise fulminarlo con la mirada

- ¿Te cuento algo amigo? –Peeta se acerco más a Gale y pareció susurrarle

-Cuentame.

- El mejor sexo que he tenido fue el de ayer a la hora del almuerzo… la chica tenia el mejor coño que me a apretado nunca… se movía demasiado rico para ser verdad y ¡Dios! – yo estaba tan flipada que no podía moverme – tenia la boca mas sucia que he visto

Los colores subieron inmediatamente a mi rostro, me sentía caliente y no era precisamente porque quisiera tener sexo, era por la furia que sentía bullir dentro de mí. En mi mente me imaginaba aplastando la cabeza de Peeta, tomándolo a él y poniéndolo delante de un tren, o mejor, dejándolo eunuco y sin posibilidades de tener nunca mas un orgasmo.

- Creo que no es de machos hablar de los polvos… menos en la mesa y mucho menos frente a alguna mujer – me cruce de brazos y fulmine a mi amigo

- Tranquila Katniss– me apretó una mejilla – seguro que la polla de Gale te satisface… así que mejora un poco el animo.

- Bueno – interrumpió Gale– de verdad que creo que eso es algo que no necesitamos hablar

- ¡Vamos chicos! – rió Peeta– no es como si no supiera que ustedes tienen su vida sexual bien activa… somos amigos… los amigos hablan de esto

- Bueno Pet– me burle – porque mejor no nos cuentas de cómo estuvo tu reciente polvo

- Decente – se encogió de hombros – la chica era muy buena para gritar… casi me dejo sordo – lo mire fijamente y odie verlo tan relajado – además no me gustan mucho las rubias y operadas

- El día que te enamores hermano no te importara nada de eso – hablo Gale.

- Dudo que Peeta se enamore – hable con rabia –él no parece ser la clase de los que se comprometen

- No Katniss… yo la meto y doy placer

- Ok – deje a un lado mi bandeja – parece ser que la platica esta demasiado subida de tono para mi – me levante y fulmine a los dos hombre con la mira peor la fije en Peeta- ¿Dónde esta Johanna?

- Follando, estudiando… no se – se encogió de hombros.

- Deje de ser tan ordinario – le pegue suave en la cabeza – aprende a hablar con una dama

- Lo siento amigo – me sonrió y paso su lengua por sus labios – es que la chica de ayer me dejo cachondo de verdad… siento que no se me baja

- ¡Ug! – resople – mejor me voy

- No me dijiste si íbamos al cine – me interrumpió

- Si Gale– dije cansinamente – iremos al cine y tendremos rico sexo en público

Me gire hacia Peeta y le sonreí coquetamente, Gale no se percató de nada pero mi amigo si.

No voy a negar que me dio mucha rabia saber que Peeta había bajado su matinal calentura con alguna rubia operada, toda la mañana había tenido la esperanza de que se me apareciera por algún pasillo y volvería a arrastrarme al armario de aseo para tener algo de sexo, pero no… claro, ayer ya lo habíamos hecho y él no repetía así que se busco a la rubia operada para que lo satisficiera.

Llegue mucho mas temprano a mi siguiente hora, pero la verdad es que no quería toparme con nadie, saque un cuaderno y me puse a tirar rayas sin sentido, me sentía algo deprimida pero trate de que no se me notara.

- ¿Qué hizo mi primito?

- ¿Dónde estabas? – levante la vista para ver a mi amiga sentada a mi lado

- Por ahí – se encogió de hombros

- ¿No estabas teniendo sexo no?

- No – negó con la cabeza – algunos lo trataron pero no quiero dar la imagen de rapidita

- O sea que esperaras hasta… - la mire con los ojos

- La próxima semana creo que esta bien

- Parece que lo de ustedes es genético

- ¿Qué cosa? – me miro sin entender mis palabras

- La adicción al sexo – hable como si fuera lo más

- No… Peeta solo es así de raro y yo lo haga para molestarte – se encogió de hombros – pero en ningún caso es genético, Betee y Mags son muy discretos.

- Eso es verdad – suspire – entonces… ¿Dónde estabas?

- Ahhh – se estremeció – la señora Williams me mando a llamar porque le llegaron unos informes de mi escuela anterior y ahí salía que me hicieron el test de Elisa entonces quiso comprobar con la enferme que estoy bien, me sacaron sangre y eso

- ¿Tienes SIDA? – hable bajo, a mi no me molestaba pero parecía ser algo que no era necesaria hablar

- No – negó – pero hubo una partusa en mi escuela anterior y el director decreto que todos nos hiciéramos los exámenes

- Definitivamente ustedes los Mellark tienen un serio problema con el sexo

- Katniss– chillo y me estremecí por su cambio de tono

- Johanna– hable con cierto miedo

- ¿Con cuentas personas has tenido sexo en los últimos tres días?

- Ok – me rendí – entiendo en algo tu punto

-Y ese seria…

- Que somos adolescentes y experimentar es normal – había dicho ya tantas veces la misma frase que ya la repetía de memoria

- ¿Qué pasa? – su expresión había cambiado por completo y ahora me miraba seriamente

- Nada – suspire y me relaje en la silla

- Katniss… te conozco demasiado bien así que mejor habla antes que le pregunte a tu otro mejor amigo –mi rostro se desencajo inmediatamente – así que esto tiene que ver con Peeta¿No?

Odiaba tanto ser un libro abierto que me enfuruñe

- Peeta solo es… Peeta… lo quiero y lo acepto.

-Pero…

- Pero a veces me gustaría que el Peeta que mas quiero reemplazara al que mas odio

- ¿Sabes que eso no es posible no?

- Claro – puse las manos sobre la mesa y me gire a mirarla - pero soñar es gratis

- Nunca dejes de soñar amiga – se las dio de gran sabia – nunca – me sonrió y gruñó un ojo

El resto del día pasó muy rápido y antes de que me diera cuenta estaba aparcando en mi casa, me baje del auto y el auto de Gale estaba estacionado detrás

Me acerque a la ventanilla del pasajero y el la abrió

- Le avisare a mi mamá que voy a salir y vuelvo

- Te espero hermosa

La sonrisa de Gale era tan tranquilizadora y hermosa que me hizo sonreír y espantar la depresión que estaba cargando este día.

- ¡Mamá! – grite en cuanto abrí la puerta

- ¿Qué pasa hija? – salio de la cocina con las manos

-Voy a ir al cine.

-¿Con Peeta?

-No….con Gale.

- Bueno… solo trata de no volver tarde – vi una expresión cruzar su rostro que conocía demasiado

- Llamare cuando este a 5 minutos de acá – la mire seria y con el ceño fruncido

- Tú me entiendes mi niña – se rió con ganas

- Solo no me gusta escuchar a mis padres tener sexo – dije con cara de asco

Me gire sobre mis talones aun escuchando la risa de mi madre, eran tan relajada y despreocupada que hasta me daba un poco de envidia, bueno, a la yo de antes, porque ahora me sentía mucho mas su hija

- ¿Lista? –Gale me miro en cuento subí al auto

- Muy lista – le guiñe un ojo

Llegamos al cine y Gale en todo momento se comporto como el mejor de los caballero, me abrió la puerta denla auto y mantuvo su mano en mi cintura todo el tiempo para guiarme.

- ¿Qué película quieres ver? – pregunto mientras mirábamos la cartelera

-Una de acción.

- ¿De verdad? – me miro sonriendo - ¿No prefieres una de amor?

- Nop… prefiero una de acción

- De verdad eres la chica perfecta – tomo mi rostro con sus dos manos y beso mis labios, pero se separo demasiado rápido - ¿Va enserio eso que dijiste de tener sexo en publico?

- No lo se – me encogí de hombros y me apegue mucho mas a él – depende que tan dispuesto estés

- Oh nena – se refregó sobre mi y sentí su potente semi erección - ¿Qué crees?

- Creo que será mi primera follada en público.

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa y que les pareció, gracias a las personas que dejaron sus reviews.**

**.**

**.**

**Reviews?**

**.**

**.**

**;) xoxoxoxoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

_DISCLAIMER:Hola bueno ahora vengo con una nueva historia que espero les guste mucho ._

_La historia no es mía es de _JOHA_que muy amablemente me a permitido adaptarla a estos personajes que a mi tanto me gustan y bueno los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins._

_Quiero aclarar que esto lo hago sin la intención de molestar a nadie, solo lo hago porque me gusta hacerlo de verdad._

Capitulo 14

Entramos a la sala de cine aun con la calentura latente, así que nos ubicamos en los asientos más lejanos y solitarios, sinceramente no creo que me atreva a montarlo en público pero quizás masturbarnos estaría bien.

Las luces se apagaron por completo y al segundo siguiente comenzó la película, no puse ni siquiera atención al nombre porque tenia una calentura que bajarme, una calentura con nombre y apellido…

…Peeta Mellark.

Guié mi mano hacia la entrepierna de Gale y comencé a frotar suavemente su zona, sentí como dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás y reprimió un gemido.

- Eres una nena traviesa – su mano ahora paso por mi costado hasta llegar a mi sexo

- Si cariño – me acerque a él y pase mi lengua por su cuello – pero te encanta esta nena sucia

- Si…

Sus manos siguieron hacia mi sexo sacando cualquier barrera de ropa que estuviera entremedio, mas pronto de lo que pensé sus dedos estaban penetrando en mi cavidad con un ritmo muy marcado, deje de masajear su miembro para tratar de controlar los espasmos que estaban invadiéndome.

- Tan húmeda – susurro en mi oído – siempre prepara y lista para mi – mordió mi lóbulo

- Sigue – moví mis caderas para animarlo

- Pero tu también – tomo mi mano y la puso sobre su muy dura polla

No dije nada, solo me apresure a desabrochar lo justo y necesario sus pantalones, metí la mano y cuando me encontré piel con piel con su erección comencé a masturbarlo.

- Eso nena… me gusta como me la tocas – ahora mordió mi cuello y yo gemí aun mas fuerte

- ¿Así? – me mordí el labio y continué con un ritmo mas fuerte aun – ¿Te gusta duro y rápido?

- Me gusta como lo haces, me gusta todo lo que haces tú

Lo vi a los ojos y como me asusto un poco lo que vi en ellos acelere el ritmo hasta dejarlo callado, bueno, gimiendo mi nombre.

Unos fuertes pero controlados orgasmos nos invadieron al mismo tiempo, sude un poco al tener que controlar mi grito, porque a pesar del poco espacio y lo rápido de la situación fue algo potente.

- Katniss– me abrazo y hundió su rostro en mi cuello – si solo me dejaras decirte todo lo que quiero

- Gale…

- Lo se – beso mi cuello – esperare hasta que un día estés lista, se que un día estarás lo suficientemente prepara y serás tu misma quien me pida que te lo diga

Me separo un poco y beso gentilmente mis labios.

- Mi dulce Katniss– susurro acariciando mi rostro

- Voy al baño – comencé a arreglarme mas la ropa

- Voy contigo – lo vi con ánimos de levantarse

- No… solo espérame aquí – me agache y le di un beso en la comisura de los labios

No es que quisiera escapar de Gale… en realidad si, pero es que me gustaría tanto que dejara las cosas en el plano sexual, pero no, siempre tiene que sacar a colación sus sentimientos por mi y eso solo logra que me haga sentir aun mas como la mierda.

Llegue al baño y recargue mi cabeza en el frío azulejo, cerré los ojos y pensé en que era lo que estaba haciendo mal, pero es que tampoco encontraba que estuviera haciendo algo mal porque le había aclarado todo a Gale desde el principio pero aun así no me podía sentir muy bien conmigo.

Llevaba unos segundos en la misma posición cuando sentí que me tapaban los ojos y la boca y me metían adentro de un cuarto de baño, como no podía gritar comencé a patalear y dar manotazos.

Mi corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora, me iban a violar en un baño publico y yo nada iba a poder hacer, me dejo con mi espalda pegada a su pecho y cuando me removí para soltarme sentí como un bulto chocaba contra mi trasero, un bulto que sabia perfectamente que era.

- Por favor – solloce – no me haga daño – tenia mucho miedo y las lagrimas caían por mis ojos

- Pensé que eras una pequeña zorra que le gusta que la masturben frente a mucha gente

A pesar de que reconocí la voz, el miedo dio paso a una profunda ira.

- Te voy a….

- ¿Me la vas a chupar? – restregó su erección sobre mi trasero – porque si no es para meterte mi polla o gritar mi nombre es mejor que no abras esa linda boquita tuya

Con un dedo delineo mis labios pero no me dejo moverme, aun me tenia de espaldas a él.

- ¿Me vas a obligar a tener sexo contigo? – hablé con firmeza – ¡eso es violación!

- ¿Si? – su tono de voz era de completa burla

Sus manos dejaron de afirmarme y bajaron por mi vientre hasta que encontraron mi sexo, aunque ahora me podía mover no lo hice, me sentía paralizada y muy excitada.

- Pequeña zorra… están completamente mojada –mordió mi cuello – aun hay residuos de tu reciente orgasmo…

- No…

Un gemido ahogo en mis labios cuando me penetro con tres dedos de una sola vez.

Instintivamente mis caderas comenzaron a seguirle el ritmo, quería mas, mucho mas.

No sentí ni cuando se bajo el cierre ni cuando se bajo los pantalones, solo fui conciente de cuando su enorme polla penetro mi muy necesitado coño, la posición y el poco espacio hacían que lo sintiera aun mucho mas adentro y era lo mas putamente erótico que había hecho hasta ahora.

- Siiiii – chille

- Sabia que te gustaría – pego una sonora palmada en mis nalgas y yo solo le gemí en respuesta

No se cuantas embestidas le siguieron hasta que terminamos.

Cuando nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron un poco sus manos comenzaron a hacer pequeños círculos sobre mi cuerpo que estaba completamente vestido.

- Lo siento – me apretó mas fuerte a él – quiero hacer las cosas bien y cada vez las estoy haciendo peor

- Lo se – hable con dureza

- Katniss

- Peeta – me solté de su agarre y me gire a mirarlo - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – tome su rostro en mis manos y lo mire directo a los ojos

- No lo se…

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lo vi bajar la mirada y supe que estaba nervioso porque comenzó como loco a pasar las manos por sus cabellos.

- Te seguí – susurro

- ¿Por qué? – ahora mi voz ya era mucho mas calmada

- Porque… ¡No se! – levantó la voz – es que sabia que venia con Gale pero… yo… no se

- Estas celoso – le sonreí – Peeta – volví a tomar su rostro en mis manos – porque comienza un… -fruncí el seño – algo con Gale no quiere decir que dejaremos de ser amigos… tu hace mucho que tienes tus aventuras y no me puedo quejar de que me hayas dejado botada mucho tiempo

- Pero…

- Ya hablamos sobre… esto – nos apunte a ambos, mas que nada a lo que acabábamos de hacer – y esta bien… digamos que es un plus a nuestra amistad… pero para la próxima trata de que no sea en medio de una cita – me puse de puntillas y bese sus labios – ahora será mejor que me vaya con Gale

No lo deje decir nada mas, porque había algo en Peeta que necesitaba aclararse, no voy a negar que me gusto mucho mas su polvo que el de Gale pero ya se estaba arriesgando mucho.

Sinceramente creo que aun se siente culpable por la noche de mi cumpleaños y la culpa no creo que lo lleve por ningún camino bueno.

Volví a mi lugar y justo cuando me senté al lado de Gale comenzaron a pasar los créditos, lo mire y sonreímos.

- Lo que si puedo decirte es que al final mueren todos… llegaron unos extraterrestres secuestraron a todo el mundo y la tierra quedo despoblada e invadida

- Creo que no es nada que me hubiera gustado ver –fruncí el ceño

- ¿Por qué demoraste tanto? – acaricio mis mejillas

- Temas de mujeres – sabia que ese era el comodín clave para que un hombre no preguntara mas

- Bien… ¿Tienes hambre?

- Mucha – me tome el estomago con las manos y le hice un puchero

Gale me llevo a comer comida rápida y me encanto porque hace mucho que no comía unas ricas papitas fritas.

- Tu si que salen económica y fácil de agradar

- ¿Qué puedo decir? – me encogí de hombros y suspire – soy una chica fácil – le guiñe un ojo y mordí una papita

- Eres hermosa – vio que me puse seria y rápidamente cambio el rostro – estaba pensando que este sábado podrías acompañarme a la finca del esposo de mi madre… podríamos invitar a Johanna y Peeta.

- Me encantaría pero no puedo – recordé la salida que tenia con Finnick

- ¿Saldrás con alguien? – pregunto como no queriendo parecer interesado

- Un amigo… nada más – se lo aclare porque sabía que iba a estar dándole vueltas

- Bien – vio que estaba ya vacío mi plato – mejor nos vamos porque ya es muy tarde

- Tienes razón – me limpio los dedos que me habían quedado todos grasosos

Después de unos cuantos besos y otra que otra manoseada en su auto, me baje y llegue a casa, todo estaba en silencio así que me apresure a mi cuarto, no quería encontrarme con sorpresas, estaba tan cansada de pensar que a penas toque la almohada me quede dormida.

.

.

Me desperté al día siguiente con energías renovadas y una muy buena idea rondando en mi cabeza, hace mucho que no despertaba a Peeta con unos hot cackes hechos por mi así que me apresure a hacer unos cuantos y corrí a su casa, sabia muy bien como entrar sin tener que golpear la puerta.

En cuanto entre a la casa Mellark encontré todo ordenado y en silencio, mire el reloj de la pared que tenia Mags y vi que marcaba las 6.34 de la mañana, aunque era día de clases aun así era temprano y aun no había nadie rondando por la casa.

Cuando estuve frente a su puerta arregle un poco mi apariencia, pero como aun traía pijama no es mucho lo que pude hacer, el venia con piyama era parte de la tradición así que no quise romper nada.

Abrí la puerta con mucho cuidado, las cortinas de Peeta eran muy oscuras y a pesar de que el sol estaba iluminando afuera, aquí adentro no se veía nada, me acerque con cuidado a su cama y el plato que llevaba en mis manos se me resbalo al llevarme las manos a la boca cuando un sonó chillido salio de ella.

- ¿Qué? – un dormido y desnudo Peeta fijo su vista en mi

- Yo – me agache a recoger el plato – no sabia que estabas acompañado – señale la desnuda espalda de mujer que estaba a su lado

- Katniss… no es lo…

- Tranquilo – le trate de dar un sonrisa pero que salio como mueca

- Kat..

- Mejor me voy

Tome el plato con los arruinados hot cackes y salí muy rápido, aunque tenia ganas de llorar no lo hice.

Peeta Mellark nunca iba a cambiar.

Y yo tenía que terminar de meterme en la cabeza que solo era mi mejor amigo.

**Holaaaaaaa.**

**Y que les pareció, hace unos días que no subo haci que hoy dejare dos talvez tres capítulos.**

**Gracias a todas por leer y comentar cada capitulo, cada vez que abro la historia y me encuentro con que han dejado mas comentarios salto de alegría gracias de verdad.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reviews?**

**.**

**.**

**;)xoxoxoxxo**


	15. Chapter 15

_DISCLAIMER:Hola bueno ahora vengo con una nueva historia que espero les guste mucho ._

_La historia no es mía es de _JOHA_que muy amablemente me a permitido adaptarla a estos personajes que a mi tanto me gustan y bueno los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins._

_Quiero aclarar que esto lo hago sin la intención de molestar a nadie, solo lo hago porque me gusta hacerlo de verdad._

Capitulo 15

Baje calmadamente las escaleras porque no quería parecer una novia celosa que acaba de enterarse que su amado novio la estaba engañando.

Dolía como la mierda lo que acaba de ver pero eso no lo tenía que saber nadie.

- ¡KATNISS! – respire antes de voltearme, sabia lo que se venia ahora

- Lo siento… de verdad que si hubiera sabido que…

- No – llego corriendo a mi lado – yo anoche me emborrache y no sabia…

- Peeta– puse mi mejor sonrisa sin que se notara qe no tenia ni una pizca de alegría – te conozco – le quise dar un juguetón golpe en el hombro pero solo su roce me hizo retroceder – soy yo – me apunte –mejor anda y no dejes sola a tu nueva conquista

Le guiñi un ojo y me gire antes de mandar todo a la mierda y largarme a llorar como una nenita.

Menos mal que me casa estaba tan cerca porque sinceramente no creía que mis piernas dieran para mucho más. Subí corriendo las escaleras y me refugie en mi cama, unas solitarias lagrimas salieron de mis ojos pero controle el llanto mayor, sabia que si lo dejaba salir ya no podría pararlo y la hora de entrar al colegio se estaba acercando, si faltaba seria demostrarle algo a Peeta que por nada del mundo le dejaría saber.

Me levante de golpe y me desvestí con algo mas de rabia y fuerza que siempre, ya había tenido una decepción por parte de Peeta y comparando, esto no era nada.

Me acicale con mucho ahínco y como ya me había acostumbrado, para subir mi ego y no pensar en cosas que me hacían mal, busque un atuendo que me hiciera sentir mas mujer y para esta vez elegí un vestido, era sencillo, un Versace negro con azul eléctrico y cierres atravesados que combine con unas bajas sandalias con un poco de tacón, como era corto use las tiras de las sandalias y las amarre un poco mas arriba, me mire al espejo y la verdad es que me veía bastante bien, decidí dejar mi cabello suelto porque tampoco quería parecer de esas estúpidas chicas que creen que van por la pasarela en el colegio, me veía bastante bien, arreglada pero no en exceso, justo lo que quería lograr.

Baje y ya no había nadie, mis padres seguramente ya se habían ido, no tenia ganas de comer mucho así que solo me tome un vaso de leche, me lave los dientes y tome las llaves de mi bebé para partir rumbo al purgatorio.

Llegue y como siempre el estacionamiento estaba lleno, ni bien puse un pie fuera de mi auto, varias miradas se giraron hacia mi, los murmullos tampoco se hicieron esperar así que levante la barbilla y me dispuse a caminar en dirección al colegio.

No alcance ni a dar dos pasos cuando mi mejor amigo se paro delante mío.

- Estas… - bajo la mirada y me escaneo por completo, por esto mismo es que me esmere tanto en arreglarme – hermosa

- Gracias – le sonreí y me puse de puntillas para besar su mejilla - ¿Vamos a clases?

Le ofrecí mi brazo y no dudo en tomarlo.

- Katniss… de verdad que lo que paso en la mañana…

- Peeta– me voltee a verlo – no tienes que explicarme nada

- Pero ayer nosotros…

- ¿Y? – me encogí de hombros – yo estuve con Gale también – eso no era del todo verdad, porque mas sexo que el que tuvimos en el cine no habíamos tenido – y no me ves queriéndote explicar nada… mira – me le acerque para que mi voz no se dispersara – tienes la mas rica polla que he probado… pero eso no quita que seas mi mejor amigo y que te conozca como te conozco – le guiñi un ojo y creo que comprendió lo que le decía

- ¿Asi que no tienes ni siquiera curiosidad por saber quien estaba en mi cama?

Lo vi a los ojos y tenia esa puta mirada que solo es capaz de darme, quería pegarle por hacerme dudar de lo que acaba de decir, pero no le daría el lujo de que me viera preocupada por quien lo montaba cuando no estaba conmigo.

- ¿Importa? – me encogí de hombros - ¿Es tu novia o alguien especial?

- ¡Claro que no! – hizo una mueca de asco que me indico que no era así – pero la conoces y no creo que te agrade saber quien es

No voy a negar que comenzó a picarme el bichito de la duda, pero me mantuve lo mas estoica que pude.

- Yo…

- ¡Chicos! – la voz de mi amiga me salvo de cometer el peor error hasta ahora

- ¡Johanna! – chille emocionada porque interrumpiera nuestra conversación

- Katniss– llego hasta nosotros y me dio un abrazo –Peeta – escupió su nombre en cuanto lo vio

- Me voy

La voz de Peeta fue tan dura y se giro tan rápido que quede media grogui viéndolo irse, si antes me sorprendía un poco y sobre todo me molestaba y me intrigaba la relación de Peeta y Johanna hoy había sido la gota que derramaba el vaso.

No había que ser un genio para ver que el cambio de actitud de Johanna fue cuando llego mi amiga.

- ¿Qué pasa con Peeta? – prácticamente le gruñí

- Katniss – cerro los ojos – de verdad que no creo que quieras saberlo – lo abrió y vi en ellos un dejo de lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse

- Johanna

- No… - retrocedió un paso y se alejo de mi cuando vio mis intenciones de tocarle el hombro – no puedo

Se giro y me quede sola en medio del pasillo, la gente siguió pasando a mi alrededor pero yo aun no podía moverme, no entendía nada de lo que acaba de pasar pero si se que me dolía mucho el corazón y hasta el alma, porque lo que pasaba no era para nada algo bueno.

- Ven… vamos a clases – no necesite girarme para saber quien era

- Yo…

- No se bien que te pasa pero se que no estas bien… siéntate atrás así nadie se dará cuenta

- No – levante la vista para verlo – tu clase es mi favorita

- Lo se – me guiñó un ojo y me dio esa sonrisa que me hacia olvidar que era mi profesor y solo dejaba a un niño frente a mi

- Gracias por no preguntar

- No hay de que – cuando nos íbamos acercando al salón dejo caer su mano que estaba en mi espalda –si quieres hablar sabes donde estoy

Me quede parada mientras Finnick entraba al salón, respire un par de veces antes de entrar, me senté al frente y por una hora y media se me olvido cualquier otra cosa y en mi mente solo estuvo Elizabeth Bennet y Fitzwilliam Darcy acompañados de la sexy voz de mi profesor favorito, ya de por si amaba Orgullo y Prejuicio pero escuchar algunos diálogos junto a las oportunas opiniones de Finnick, que por cierto, muchas coincidían al cien por ciento conmigo, era sencillamente mi cielo personal.

Podría haberme quedado la vida entera con los ojos cerrados escuchando, pero la maldita campana me saco de mi ensoñación, cuando me di cuenta el salón estaba prácticamente vacío así que me apresure a guardar mis cosas, cuando levante la vista solo quedábamos Finnicky yo, y él me miraba con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

- Lo siento… nunca pensé ver a mi mejor alumna dormida en clases… eso quiere decir que estoy siendo un poco aburrido – lo vi y los ojos prácticamente se me salieron al escuchar tal blasfemia de sus labios

- ¡Estas loco! – chille y cuando me di cuenta de lo fuerte que había hablado me tape la boca y me le acerque para hablar mas bajo – no estaba dormida – aclare ofendida – estaba tan concentrada que tuve que cerrar los ojos… tu voz es tan sexy que…

Volví a abrir los ojos cuando vi su sonrisa y me di cuenta de la estupidez que acaba de decir.

- ¿Sabes? – me puse el bolso al hombro – creo que hoy amanecí un poco tarada así que mejor me voy

Me di vuelta pero una gran mano me atrapo antes siquiera de dar un paso.

- ¿Sexy voz? – su tono no era para nada de enfado así que respire mejor

- Yo…

- No te avergüences… me halaga enormemente que digas eso de mi

- Te lo dicen todos los días – hable entrecerrando los ojos

- Pero no es lo mismo que escucharlo de tus labios

Su mano se acerco peligrosamente a mi mejilla y la acaricio, esa sensación de confort volvió a invadirme así que cerré los ojos y disfrute de su toque.

Lo sentí mas cerca mío, su respiración casi se colaba por la mía, pensé que faltaba poco para sentir sus labios sobre los míos pero solo los sentí en mi mejilla, aunque con ese roce basto para que mojara mis bragas.

- ¿Nos vemos el sábado?

- El sábado – le sonreí y salí de ahí antes de cometer una locura

El día paso bastante raro, no tenia muchas ganas de ver a Peeta ni a Johanna, a Gale no lo había visto tampoco pero había grandes posibilidades de que no haya venido por cuidar a su madre, así que para no ser desconsiderada le mande un mensaje de texto.

_**No te he visto en todo el día.**_

_**¿Estas con tu mamá y hermanito?**_

_**Bella**_

No tardo nada en sonarme el celular indicándome un nuevo mensaje de texto.

_**Iba camino al colegio cuando me llamo**_

_**no se siente nada de bien así que me quede.**_

_**Gale**_

Me sentí algo mal por todos los problemas que estaba teniendo su mamá, no había que ser un experto que un embarazo a su edad era de alto riesgo y si el padrastro de Gale andaba lejos eso debía tener de muy bajo animo a su mamá, pensé en que a mi no me gustaría estar sola en una situación así.

_**¿Te puedo ir a ver cuando salga?**_

_**Te llevare los apunto si quieres.**_

_**Bella**_

Me sentí bien por pensar en Gale para algo mas que para dejar de pensar en Peeta, después de todo era una demasiado buena persona como para no tratarlo bien.

_**Eres un sol, te esperare.**_

_**Besos, Gale**_

No le quise contestar nada mas porque no lo sentí necesario, así que solo me dedique al resto de mis clases, a la hora del almuerzo prácticamente me encerré en la biblioteca para no tener que ver a mis amigos, sentía algo raro entre ellos y esa sensación me indico que era mejor evitarlos.

Cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba nuestras libertad me apresure a llegar a la biblioteca, le llevaría a Gale un libro para un trabajo de biología que había que hacer, se que me agradecería mucho el no tener que venir él a buscarlo en horario extra.

Me apresure al estante donde estaba el libro, siempre cuando se daba un trabajo Asia no demoraban mucho en agotarse, así que cuando lo encontré me sentí el ser mas afortunado al ver solo dos libro, uno para él y otro para mi… perfecto.

Me metí por un pasillo algo solitario, aquí acostumbraban a venir ciertas parejas a hacer cosas indebidas, o sea… tener sexo, aunque parecía que tenia mas suerte aun porque no escuche ningún sonido extraño.

- ¡Déjame! – me pare en seco al escuchar esa voz

Mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido y me acerque aun mas a donde provenía la voz que estaba segura era de Johanna, parecía que mis pies me llevaban por si solos.

- ¡NO! – deje de caminar al reconocer la voz de Peeta y un sollozo se escapo de mi

Mi mente comenzó a procesar tan situación y no quería pensar en ninguna porque todas me llevan a mi solo, sin amigos y con un corazón demasiado destrozado.

- ¡Quiero que me dejes tranquilo! – por fin llegue a donde estaban y vi como Peeta zamarreaba a Johanna

- Y yo quiero que dejes de ser un cabrón – se soltó de su agarre

- Eres una zorra – gruño Peeta

- Y yo pensé que tu había cambiando… pero anoche me quedo claro que sigues siendo igual de adicto al sexo… pensé que se te había pasado ese fetiche por amarrar a la mujer a tu cama

Aunque el tono de Johanna era de burla en mi solo provocó un profundo agujero.

- Habla la zorra que le gusta que se lo meten por adelante y por atrás – sonrió Peeta– lo mas bien que te gusta gritar como toda una perra

- ¡No te metas! – urgió Johanna.

- Entonces tu deja de meterte en mis sabanas – un sollozo se me escapo y tuve que taparme la boca para que no me escucharan

- Eso lo haré cuando dejes de meterte en las mías… o que – se encogió de hombros y cruzo sus brazos – ¿Te enamoraste de Katniss?

Abrí más los ojos al escuchar mi nombre.

- Katniss no significa nada para mi… solo es un rico coño que no quiero perder

Era oficial, Peeta Mellark si fue capaz de destrozarme, solo que esta vez ya ni siquiera tenia una amiga en la cual apoyarme.

Johanna y Peeta eran amantes y yo solo era una estúpida en el medio.

Decidí ser valiente y enfrentar esto, yo no había hecho nada malo, pero Johanna sabia muy bien mi relación con Peeta y él sabia que los mejor amigos son sagrados.

- ¿Se acostaron? – hice el mayor esfuerzo porque mi voz saliera entera

- Katniss– susurro Peeta mientras Johanna solo me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

_**Holaaa otra vez y que les pareció.**_

_**.**_

_**.Reviews?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**;) xoxoxoxox**_


	16. Chapter 16

_DISCLAIMER:Hola bueno ahora vengo con una nueva historia que espero les guste mucho ._

_La historia no es mía es de _JOHA_que muy amablemente me a permitido adaptarla a estos personajes que a mi tanto me gustan y bueno los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins._

_Quiero aclarar que esto lo hago sin la intención de molestar a nadie, solo lo hago porque me gusta hacerlo de verdad._

Capitulo 16

Sabia que tenia que darme media vuelta e irme, ya me habían humillado demasiado las dos personas que mas quería en la vida, así que no se porque seguía ahí parada.

Vi el rostro de Johanna y aunque tenia unas enormes ganas de golpearme, me desconcertó mucho sus ojos prácticamente anegados de lagrimas.

- Katniss– volvió a hablar Peeta

Cuando quiso acercarse a mi instintivamente retrocedí un paso.

- No Katniss… de verdad… - mientras Peeta trataba de explicarse Johanna lo único que hacia era sollozar

- No… - puse mis manos por delante para que no se me acercara

- No Katniss– se trago el sollozo Johanna– se que lo que escuchaste es…

- No – comencé a negar y apreté mis puños para no llorar – ustedes no tienen idea de nada

- Es que lo que escuchaste no es lo que piensas –hablo Peeta– se que parece… - hizo una mueca extraña

- Yo me voy – me di vuelta pero demasiado rápido sentí que me tomaban del brazo

- Por favor… déjame explicarte

Aunque no tenia porque, algo en el rostro de Peeta me dijo que tenia que escucharlo, así que con mucho pesar me gire, me cruce de brazos y espere.

- Esta bien – mire por un segundo al suelo – los escucho

- Katniss…

- ¿Era Johanna la que estaba en tu cama esta mañana? – casi no reconocí mi voz por lo filosa de ella

- No – hablo con firmeza

- Entonces – mire a Johana que estaba detrás de Peeta y con la mirada gacha – ¿Tu tienes algo que decir? – me dirigí a ella

- Yo… - se que esta no era la situación mas cómoda pero el nerviosismo de Johanna era enorme

- ¿A que se referían con eso de meterse entre las sabanas?... yo… ¿Se están acostando?

-Katniss, cariño –Peeta tomo mis manos – nada es lo que parece… eso te lo juro

- Entonces Peeta– lo mire a los ojos – explícame como son las cosas porque en este momento siento que las dos personas que mas quiero en el mundo se han estado burlando de mi por mucho tiempo y créeme cuando te digo que esto duele mas que la mierda – me toque el pecho ya con las lagrimas amenazando con salir de mis ojos

- Yo… - Peeta se giro y le dio una rápida mirada a Johanna– en este momento no puedo explicarte mucho pero…

- No – me solté bruscamente de su agarre – tengo que ir a ver a Gale

- Katniss…

Escuche como Peeta me llamaba pero estaba vez no detuve mi paso, seguí caminando hasta que llegue a la salida de la biblioteca y recién ahí pude dejar salir todo el dolor y frustración que tenia dentro mío.

Me apresure a llegar a mi auto porque sabía que si me demoraba mucho más podrían salir y encontrarme en el estacionamiento.

Maneje rápido y con las ventanas abajo para poder despejar mi mente, iba a ir donde Gale y él no se merecía cargar con mi desgracias, ya mucho tenia con los malestares de su madre, se suponía que yo iba a hacerle compañía no él a mi.

En pocos minutos me estacione afuera de la casa de Gale, después de tomar un par de respiraciones me baje y toque la puerta.

- Te demoraste – vi el rostro de Gale e inmediatamente sonreí

Estaba todo nervioso y se notaba su alegría por verme, aunque se que gran parte de esa alegria estaba segura era por ya no tener que estar solo con una mujer embarazada.

- Hola – le sonreí – no sabia que estabas desesperando por verme

- No te ofendas – se hizo a un lado y yo entre a la casa – pero en estos momentos me alegro de ver a cualquier persona que no este embarazada

- ¡GALE TRAE MI HELADO!

Reí al ver el rostro de miedo de Gale al escuchar el grito de su madre.

- Veo que esta en la etapa de los antojos – acote mientras lo seguía a lo que suponía yo debía ser la cocina

- Si – hizo una mueca de asco – y de cosas que estoy seguro se arrepentirá

Me fijo que abrió el refrigerado y después de sacar el helado saco el Ketchup, una involuntaria arcada se me formo y ahora fue su turno de reír.

- ¿Ves lo que quiero decir? – me mostró ambas cosas

- As-que-ro-so

- Lo se – salimos de la cocina y entramos al comedor – mamá – ahí sentada en el sofá estaba una hermosa mujer de unos 40 años, rubia y con un muy lindo y cuidado cabello aunque se notaba algo incomoda

- Menos mal – estiro sus manos como niña chiquita

- Saluda a mi amiga mamá… o si no, no te daré nada – en ese momento unos ojos grises iguales a los de Gale se clavaron en mí

- Hola linda – su sonrisa fue tan sincera que me obligo a sonreírle de vuelta - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Katniss – me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla - ¿Cómo lleva su embarazo? – se senté en un lugar al lado de ella

- Mal – se quejo – odio vomitar, odio comer cosas que después me arrepentiré, odio gritarle a mi pichoncito, odio muchas cosas, pero amo estar embarazada – me miro con una mueca algo extraña – se que es raro pero ya lo entenderás cuando te toque

- Bueno madre –Gale dejo en la mesa de centro la asquerosa combinación – con Katniss iremos a estudiar a mi cuarto ya que me perdí las clases de hoy

- Lo siento – demasiado rápido sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas y empezaron a salir – yo… no… te… pedí… que… te quedaras – sus sollozos eran tan profundos que me asustaron

- Madre – con voz cansina Gale se acerco a ella y la abrazo – sabes que todo lo hago porque te quiero… ni Julio ni yo nos sentimos obligados a estar contigo

Algo en lo que dijo Gale me hizo pensar que ese ya era un discurso ensayado, y no era algo muy loco de pensar.

- Vamos Katniss – cuando su madre dejo de llorar me tomo de la mano y prácticamente me arrastro de ahí

- Eres un pichoncito tan lindo – me burle de él cuando llegamos a su cuarto

- No se lo digas a nadie por favor – suplico con sus manos juntas

- Tranquilo – lo relaje y ahí pude apreciar su cuarto

Era el típico cuarto de un adolescente de 17 años, tenía afiches de autos, mujeres y grupos musicales en sus paredes, una computadora, un equipo de música y un LCD.

- Hermoso cuarto – me senté en la cama – te traje los apuntes y el libro de biología para que hagas el trabajo que dejo el profesor

- Eres un sol – se sentó a mi lado

Cuando me gire a mirarlo fue demasiado rápido y atrapo mis labios en los suyos, el beso no era exigente ni lujurioso, era de esos besos de Gale que me asustaban porque sabia que él quería algo que yo no le podía dar.

- Katniss – junto su frente con la mía - ¿Me vas a decir que es lo que te tiene así?

- ¿Qué? – abrí los ojos para mirarlo

- Algo te paso hoy te conozco

- Gale – suspire – algo paso pero de verdad no quiero hablar… créeme que ya nada mas podrá hacerme daño – le di una sonrisa que no me llego a los ojos – ya me cure de espantos

- Katniss … sabes que cuentas conmigo… para lo que sea

- Lo se… te quiero mucho – lo abrace y se que entendió que mi querer era simplemente de amigos

- Créeme que yo te quiero más

- Bien – me separe de él antes que las cosas se confundieras – mejor te comienzo a explicar las cosas

Estuve con Gale toda la tarde, no tenia ganas de dejarlo porque me hacia bien estar con él, y sabia que apenas estuviera sola vendrían todos los recuerdos de lo pasado con mis dos ex mejores amigos.

Pensé toda la noche en la traición de Peeta y Johanna pero después de darle muchas vueltas hasta los llegue a justificar, sobre todo a él, después de todo es lo que siempre hace y quizás hasta con Johanna sea distinto… quizás la ama.

Pero a ella, no podía justificarla, sentía como si se hubiese burlado de mi, ella conocía muy bien mis sentimientos y dudas con respecto a Peeta, me daba mucha rabia pensar en las veces que se debe haber burlado por desear al hombre que estaba con ella, a lo que no le encontraba mucho explicación y hasta me hacia sentir peor era a porque no me dijo nada cuando le conté que me había acostado con él, quizás hasta se burlaron juntos de mi.

Me desperté sin saber a que hora me había quedado dormida, pero el sueño que tenia me indica que no había sido muy temprano, pensé seriamente en no ir al colegio pero eso seria demostrarle a ellos dos que lo que paso me afecto y nos les daría ese lujo.

Me levante con nuevos ánimos y me vestí con mucho esmero, les demostraría que lo que paso ayer no me había afectado, aunque sabia muy bien que eso era mentira.

Llegue al colegio y no estaba el Hummer de Peeta , respire tranquila y entre rápidamente al colegio.

- Te veo con mejor ánimos – sentí como Gale me abrazaba

- Si – me puse de puntillas y deje un casto beso en sus labios – decidí no amargarme por cosas sin sentido

- Mmm – me tomo por las caderas – si te pido que saltes la primera clases… ¿Lo harías?

Lo mire y decidí mandar a la mierda todo, merecía un poco de diversión.

- Depende de para que sea – quise molestarlo un poco

- Tú – apunto a mi pecho – y yo en el cuarto que esta en el patio trasero – se acerco y me susurro al oído – hay una cama

- Mmm – fingí pensarlo

- ¿Si? – froto en mis nalgas y su erección ya era prominentes

- Quiero que me hagas olvidar hasta mi nombre

Sin decir mas me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hasta el cuartucho que me había dicho, jamás había pasado mas allá del patio y me di cuenta que no éramos los únicos que íbamos para allá, estaba demasiado bien cuidado todo.

A penas atravesamos el umbral de la puerta me colegio de sus hombros y devoré sus labios.

- Vamos a la cama – susurro

Demasiado rápido quedamos desnudos disfrutando de la fricción que nos entregaban nuestros cuerpos. Los gemidos por parte de ambos inundaron todo el ambientes aumentado la excitación que cargábamos, demasiado rápido sentí su pene penetrarme y me deje llevar por el placer que me estaba produciendo, no pensé mucho y solo me deje hacer.

Cuando nos corrimos recién vine a caer en cuenta de que el lugar donde estábamos tenia una pizarra en la cual había algunos nombres anotados, desde mi lugar vi claramente.

Peeta Mellark

- ¿Es por turno? – hable alto

- Si – susurro Gale aun agotado – espero que no te sientas mal

- Para nada – si pudiera fulminar la pizarra ya lo hubiera hecho - ¿Nos tenemos que ir?

- No se – se levanto y se apoyo en sus codos para mirar la pizarra – es el turno de Peeta – algo dentro mío se estrujo – pero hace mucho que no usa su turno… no se que le pasa

Trate de que eso no significara nada para mi pero mi estúpido cerebro pensó en posibilidades que no podían ser ciertas.

- Mejor nos vamos – se levanto – en todo caso tenemos que ir a clases

- Si – lo mire y le sonreí – vamos – le di un beso en los labios y me comencé a vestir

Apenas estuvimos vestidos salimos de la casita, todo por ese sector estaba desolado, pero seguía siendo propiedad del colegio, no alcanzamos a dar ni un paso cuando una figura se para frente a nosotros.

- Katniss – susurro

- Johanna – gruñí

- Yo…

Pensé rápidamente en la pizarra, este era el turno de Peeta , seguramente se venían a encontrar y eso definitivamente era algo que yo no quería ver.

- Vamos Gale … parece que Johanna viene a esperar a alguien

- ¡NO! – me detuvo ella – hablemos por favor

- Yo… - vi la confusión en Gale

- Anda – lo anime dándole una pobre sonrisa –después te alcanzo

- Bien – beso mi frente – adiós Johanna – paso por su lado y quedamos completamente solas

- Lo de ayer no es lo que piensas… de hecho estas demasiado lejos de la verdad

- Entonces ilumíname – me cruce de brazos

- Katniss… yo nunca me he acostado con Peeta … nunca me he acostado con ningún hombre

- ¡MENTIROSA! – rugí – tu me has contado que no eres virgen… tu misma me contaste que has tenido muchas aventuras

- Katniss– tomo mis manos entre las suyas – yo nunca he estado con ningún hombre porque no me gustan… yo te amo… yo siempre te he amado a ti… soy lesbiana… - lagrimas comenzaron a salir por montones de sus ojos –Katniss… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – me quede dura sin poder moverme solo pude seguir escuchándola - … prometo darte lo que nunca nadie podrá darte nunca… ¿Qué dices?

_**Holaaa otra vez ya estoy empezando a ser fastidiosa,pero bueno no importa,para empezar quería decirles que el capitulo anterior era el ultimo que iba a subir en el dia pero decidí que no quería dejarles con esa incógnita además creo que esta es mejor… no me odien además mañana sabrán la respuesta de Katniss a Johanna..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rviews?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.;) xoxoxox**_


	17. Chapter 17

_DISCLAIMER:Hola bueno ahora vengo con una nueva historia que espero les guste mucho ._

_La historia no es mía es de _JOHA_que muy amablemente me a permitido adaptarla a estos personajes que a mi tanto me gustan y bueno los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins._

_Quiero aclarar que esto lo hago sin la intención de molestar a nadie, solo lo hago porque me gusta hacerlo de verdad._

Capitulo 17

- Johanna– cerré los ojos por un segundo y los volví a abrir para mirarla – yo no soy lesbiana – hable despacio y bajo

- Lo sé – me acaricio un mechón de cabello – pero puedes probar

- A mí me gustan los hombre – me toque bastante incómoda la frente – eso lo sabes

Esta situación era muy difícil, estar con Johanna antes era algo de lo más normal, pero ahora estaba bastante incómoda, no sabía que mas decirle.

O sea…

¿Qué le dices a tu amiga lesbiana que te acaba de confesar su amor?

Me senté en un banco que había cerca porque sinceramente sentía mis piernas cada vez más débiles y caerme no era algo que me gustaría.

- Mira Katniss– se sentó a mi lado – yo sé como son las cosas, te he escuchado hablar muchas veces y se a la perfección lo que sientes – yo solo fui capaz de mirarla

- Entonces…

- Entonces dame una oportunidad – acaricio mi mejilla y por instinto me corrí un poco

- ¿A… que te refieres? – mi voz titubeó un poco

- Me refiero a que me des una oportunidad… tu quieres probar cosas nuevas y yo quiero que veas tus posibilidades antes de decidir

- ¿Quieres que me acueste contigo? – creo que cualquier ciego se hubiera dado de cuenta del temor que irradiaba mi voz

- Podemos empezar con un beso… veras como mis labios son más suaves – paso su lengua por ellos y no pude evitar mirar lo rosado que eran – no hay prisa

- Pero…

- Katniss– tomo mis manos y las apretó – yo sé muy bien lo que sientes por Peeta y que estas en el proceso de disfrutar de la vida, así que déjame mostrarte algo totalmente nuevo, se que puede que te guste

- ¿Un beso?

Pensando bien, un beso no era algo tan alarmante, quizás era una experiencia interesante, o sea, los labios de las mujeres son mucho más suaves que los de los hombres, así que puede que la experiencia sea buena.

En cuanto a sexo, no creo, tengo la teoría de que una mujer no te puede hacer nada que un hombre no, o sea un dedo o un consolador no se compara ni de cerca con una dura y gruesa polla.

- Solo un beso – me sonrió – no te pido nada más por ahora

- Bien – mi corazón latía a mil por hora, no estaba segura de haber tomado la mejor decisión

Solo cerré los ojos y espere.

Sentí una cálida mano sobre mi mejilla y poco a poco sentí como mi aliento se mezclaba con otro, solo fue un roce primero, nada más, pero mis labios cosquillearon, iba a replicar pero esos labios volvieron a tocar los míos pero esta vez de manera más fiera, yo mantenía mis labios juntos pero un calor me embargo por dentro y me obligo a abrirlos, en cuantos los separa la lengua de Johanna aprovecho de entrar y comenzar a jugar con la mía.

Un vergonzoso gemido se me escapo cuando sus manos se aferraron a la parte trasera de mi cabeza apegando así aun más nuestras bocas.

El aire poco a poco comenzó a faltarme y supe que era hora de dejar el beso, pero cuando iba a correrme sentí como una mano presionaba mi pecho y le daba un fuerte tirón a mi pezón.

Gemí alto y enrede mi lengua en la suya, mis manos que hasta el momento estaban quietas a mis costados subieron hasta enredarse en sus largos cabellos, la apegue aun mas a mí y mientras seguía estimulando mi pezón me deje rendir.

Mas pronto de lo que pensé sus labios bajaron por mi cuello y en ese momento abrí los ojos de golpe y me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Aunque se sentía muy bien sabía que no era lo que quería, así que mis manos que estaban en sus cabellos bajaron hasta sus hombros y la separaron un poco de mi.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Johanna aun tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba sonriendo

- Yo… eso era todo… un beso – abrió los ojos y pude ver muy bien como se decepcionaron

- Pero…

- Johanna – me levante y le sonreí – dijimos que sería solo un beso… por favor no hagas esto incomodo, somos amigas

- Tienes razón – se levanto y quedo a mi altura, aunque ella es un poco más baja – no hare esto mas difícil para ambas

- Gracias – le sonreí

- Pero si quieres mas de eso – miro hacia la banca – solo debes pedírmelo, porque por lo que me han dicho hago un sexo oral mejor que cualquier hombre – me guiño un ojo dejándome completamente helada

- Ok – conteste por decir algo

- ¡Ahora vamos a clases!

Tomo mi mano y me dirigió de vuelta al colegio.

El resto del día me lo pase con la imagen de los labios de Johanna sobre los míos, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo me había gustado bastante.

- ¿Estás bien? – mire a mi lado y ahí estaba Gale

Esta era la última clase y la compartía con él

- Si – le sonreí

- ¿Quieres escaparte a la cabaña? – levanto las cejas sugerentemente y logro sacarme una sonrisa

- Eres un adicto al sexo – lo pique

- Tu también – me acaricio la mejilla derecha

- Aunque me encantaría otra sesión de sexo hoy tengo que ir a hablar con Peeta

Después de la explicación de Johanna era más que claro que había metido la pata con Peeta así que como la mujer que soy iría a su casa a pedirle perdón.

- Ahora que lo mencionas no lo he visto por aquí –miro alrededor del aula como buscándolo

- Si – suspire – es que peleamos

- Ah – asintió – con razón – rio – me encantaría tener una mejor amiga como él te tiene a ti – vi en su rostro total tranquilidad

Recién ahora vine a pensar que Gale no tenía ni una idea de lo que pasaba entre Peeta y yo, para él solo éramos dos mejores amigos y dudo mucho que supiera de cuantas veces he follado con los dos en el mismo día, menos que estuve o estoy enamorada de él, y pensándolo bien es mejor que eso quede así.

- Me tienes a mi – le sonreí

- No cariño – susurro cuando vio que la profesora nos daba una aterradora mirada – con los amigos no se folla

Y volvió a pensar en lo mismo, pero como llegaron los pensamientos los aleje.

La clase termino y Gale me acompaño al auto.

- Te veré mañana – acaricio mi mejilla y dejo un casto beso en mis labios

- Hasta mañana

Apenas abrí la puerta para entrar a mi auto, sentí como la voz de Johanna me llamaba.

- ¿Me llevas? – había llegado corriendo a mi lado

- Claro – le sonreí tratando de dejar de lado mi incomodidad por tenerla cerca – en todo caso voy a tu casa

Me subí a mi lado mientras ella rodeaba el auto y subía al asiento del copiloto.

- Lo sé – me sonrió cuando estuvo sentada – sabía que irías a disculparte con él

- ¿Cómo está? – aunque tenía mi vista fija en la carretera la vi sonreír

- Mal – me gire a mirarla y tenía una mucho más grande sonrisa

- Todas las veces que los escuche pelear fue por… -hice un ademan con la mano porque no era algo que quisiera poner en palabras

- Peeta siempre lo ha sabido – sentí como su semblante cambio – y él cree que te hago mal, cree que te llevare por el mal camino, aparte – su voz se animo un poco mas – esta celoso… aunque no quiera reconocerlo

- Los dos son mis mejores amigos – aunque lo dije en voz alta era algo que yo también necesitaba recordarme

- Pero con Peeta si coges

La mire asombrada pero cuando estallo en carcajada supe que era solo una broma así que no tarde en unirme a su alegría, cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos fuera la casa Mellark , así que aparque junto al volvo de Peeta.

- Bien – suspire al bajarme – a hablar con él

- No es mal tipo – susurro Johanna y yo inmediatamente puse toda mi atención en ella, después de todo era muy raro escucharla decir un cumplido a su primo

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – aunque yo mejor que nadie sabía que Peeta era un excelente hombre, dejando de lado su parte seductora y folladora claro esta

- Porque aunque ha estado muy mal desde que pelearon no ha tenido ni una sola vez la intención de decirte los motivos – me sonrió mientras dirigía su vista hacia la venta de Peeta en el segundo piso –él podría muy bien haberte dicho todo y de tal forma en que yo quedara como la peor, pero no lo hizo, se ha aguantado porque en el fondo en un buen tipo

- No entiendo algo – también le di un rápido vistazo a su ventana – aunque hemos peleado antes nunca había faltado tanto al colegio

- Ah – me sonrió de tal forma que supe que algo mas estaba pasando – pero Peeta no ha faltado por la pelea, Peeta ha faltado por otra razón – me movió las cejas a la vez que se apresuraba a entrar en la casa

Entre siguiendo con la duda a flor de piel, en cuanto puse un pie en la casa note que algo raro pasaba.

Mire por todos lados pero aparentemente todo se veía normal, me fije mejor y me di cuenta que el cuerpo de Peeta estaba rendido en el sofá, parecía muy cansado, no creí que se hubiera ido de juerga así que algo mas tuvo que ser.

- Tu lo despiertas – me apunto – yo me voy a mi cuarto

- Chau Johanna

- Bye Katy.

Johanna desapareció por la escalera y yo me acerque a mi amigo, estaba profundamente dormido pero aprecie muy bien sus ojeras, lentamente lo moví pero no reacciono ni de cerca, así que fui un poco más osada y comencé a dejar besos por todo su rostro.

Lo sentí removerse y llegue a sus labios, saque mi lengua y los lamí un poco, sentí cuando desperté pero aun así no abrió los ojos, así que solo roce mis labios por su mejilla.

- Abre los ojos – me aleje de él – tenemos que hablar – me senté en el suelo y quede a la misma altura de su rostro

- Johanna hablo contigo – se estiro un poco y me miro fijamente

- Si – me rasque la nariz nerviosa – lo siento – hice una mueca y él solo me sonrió

- ¿Cómo estás? – se giro aun acostado y me miro fijamente

- Bien – le sonreí no muy convencida – aunque es algo nuevo que tu amiga te diga que te ama

- Johanna no es mala – ame que la defendiera

- Lo sé… estamos bien… aunque – dude sobre si contarle o no

-¿Qué? – me miro serio, creo que sabia por donde venia

- Yo… y ella… - tartamudee como tonta

- ¿!SE ACOSTARON! – se sentó de golpe en el sofá

- No – me reí un poco de su rostro de pánico – solo nos besamos – me encogí de hombros

- ¿QUE? – me pare y me senté a su lado pero aun así quedamos frente a frente

- Tranquilo – le puse la mano en el hombro – aun no me vuelvo lesbiana

- Bien – me miro con los ojos entrecerrados y de pronto una picara sonrisa apareció en sus labios –entonces podemos seguir con nuestro trato

- Por supuesto – la verdad es que ya echaba de menos estar con él, de pronto recordé la cabaña –podemos usar tu turno en la cabaña

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – la gélida mirada que me dio me dio un poco de susto

- Yo…

- Fuiste con Gale – desvió la mirada y bufo

- Si – no tenia caso mentirle

Me acerque y le di un casto beso en los labios para que no se mosqueara tanto.

- Ahora – le sonreí grande – dime porque has faltado al colegio

- Ah eso – lo vi enrojecer y eso si que era algo extraño – yo… - bajo la mirada y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos – me quede cuidando a mi madre

- ¿Está bien? –Mags nunca se enferma, eso sí que era raro

- Si… ella esta… – se rasco la cabeza y comenzó a tirar de sus cabellos

- Peeta – llame su atención al verlo tan disperso -¿Qué le pasa a Mags?

- Está embarazada

_**Holaaaa y que les parecio.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.Reviews?**_

_**.**_

_**.;) oxoxoxoxoxox**_


	18. Chapter 18

_DISCLAIMER:Hola bueno ahora vengo con una nueva historia que espero les guste mucho ._

_La historia no es mía es de _JOHA_que muy amablemente me a permitido adaptarla a estos personajes que a mi tanto me gustan y bueno los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins._

_Quiero aclarar que esto lo hago sin la intención de molestar a nadie, solo lo hago porque me gusta hacerlo de verdad._

Capitulo 18

- ¿Sabes? – lo mire entrecerrando los ojos – creo que mejor me voy a mi casa – fingí que tomaba mis cosas del sofá

- ¿Por qué? – exclamo algo más serio y yo me reí

- Porque como está la cosa creo que en cualquier momento Haymitch vuelve a embarazar a Effie.

No aguante mas y me seje caer al sofá riéndome sueltamente, en un momento gire hacia Peeta y estaba muy serio mirándome, pero después de dos segundos mirándome él también estallo en risas.

Hay que reconocer que esto era chistoso, o sea, la mamá de Gale y la mamá de Peeta.

- Así que por fin tendrás el hermanitos por el que casi te mataste – me burle de él

- Ni me lo recuerdes – bufo y se cruzo de brazos

_**Flash Back….**_

_Hace una semana que Peeta andaba muy mal, hace un mes que lo conocía y sabía muy bien que esta "depresión" era en serio, no sé que le había dado pero insistía en que quería un hermanito, que ya era grande y lo necesitaba._

_Sinceramente yo creo que lo quería para quitarle los juguetes y para que sus padres lo dejaran tener novia, porque esa era otra estúpida idea que no se le iba de la cabeza._

_Estaba sentada en el pórtico de la casa Mellark cuando vi llegar a Mags y Betee, Peeta había entrado al baño hace unos minutos y aun no salía._

_- Hija –Mags corrió a abrazarme_

_- Hola Mags– me sonroje cuando apretó un poco_

_- ¿Dónde está mi hijo? – miro hacia atrás mío y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que estaba sola - ¿Te dejo sola?_

_- Hola cariño – llego Betee y beso mi mejilla_

_Cuando fuera más grande me casaría con Peeta, estaba segura que sería igual de hermoso que su padre, no pude evitar sonrojarme cuando me beso y con Peeta me pasaba lo mismo._

_En poco tiempo nos habíamos vuelto los mejores._

_Inseparables._

_- ¿Peeta? - pregunto lo mismo que Mags, es que era raro vernos separados_

_- Fue al baño – me encogí de hombros – íbamos a jugar a la pelota así que lo estoy esperando – me rasque la nariz y le sonreí mostrando mis dientes dispares._

_-Voy a buscarlo._

_-¡ACA ESTOY!._

_Antes que Mags diera un solo paso la voz de Peeta resonó en el patio, nos miramos entre todos buscando de donde venia hasta que se me ocurrió alzar la vista._

_-Alli esta_

_El tono de pánico en mi voz fue evidente._

_Peeta estaba sobre el tejado del segundo piso, no era para nada alto pero me dio mucho miedo verlo ahí parado._

_- ¡No te mates! – chille ya casi con lagrimas en mis_

_- Hijo – la voz de Betee era demasiado monótona para la situación - ¿Qué haces ahí?_

_- ¡NO SE ACERQUEN! – puso una de sus manos frente a el ._

_- Pet– susurro Mags– porque mejor no bajas y hablamos._

_- ¡NO!... Quiero que me escuchen, tengo una sola condición para no matarme_

_- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?_

_Quería golpear a Betee._

_Su hijo amenazaba con matarse y él ni se inmutaba._

_Le di una mirada gélida a su padre y me enfoque en mi mejor amigo_

_- Por favor Pet, no lo hagas – recién ahí me di cuenta que estaba llorando a mares – yo… - puse una mano en mi pecho para decirle que lo amaba y que algún día nos casaríamos_

_- ¡NO! – chilló – quiero que me prometan que tendré un hermanito._

_- Hijo –Mags estaba mucho más nerviosa que Betee y se acerco a él – baja y hablamos mejor de esto._

_- ¡Prométanlo o me mato!_

_-Pet yo…_

_Antes que pudiera abrir la boca, un grito desgarrador de Peeta resonó en mis odios._

_En ese momento deje ver la luz, si él moría yo moría con el ._

_**Fin Flash Back…**_

- Dos meses de yeso – bufo y yo reí mas

Me dio una mirada amenazadora entrecerrando sus ojos, de pronto su expresión pasó a una de verdadera alegría.

- Por lo menos yo no termine con desmayado y con un ataque de histeria

- ¡Esta preocupada por ti! – chille molesta

- Aun recuerdo como pedias que te llevaran a mi tumba – rio aun mas

- Eres un tonto, yo de verdad estaba preocupada –me puse seria al recordar cómo se me rompió el corazón al pensar que lo había perdido

- ¿Desde ese entonces me amabas no?

Toda la sala se sumió en un profundo silencio, casi podía sentir mi corazón martillear, nos miramos fijamente aguantando la mirada del otro, pero en un momento me rendí y la abaje, no quería decirle la verdad pero tampoco mentir, a estas alturas que él lo supiera ya no importaba.

´-Si-suspire.

- Bien – ambos nos giramos hacia la voz de Johanna, venia bajando las escaleras

Apuro el paso y se sentó entre los dos.

- Ahora nosotros tres vamos a aclarar un par de cosas – nos miro intercaladamente – aprovechando que estamos en confesiones – me miro guiñando un ojo.

- ¿Qué quieres aclarar? – hablo Peeta

- Dudas, por ejemplo Katniss– me apunto – estoy segura que aun tiene duda sobre "las sabanas" –hizo las comillas en el aire – que mencionamos ese dia en la biblioteca.

- Eso – apunte a Johana– aclárenme eso – me cruce

- Bien – comenzó Peeta– desde que descubrí que Johanna… - se quedo callado – que a ella… - se rasco la cabeza bastante nervioso

- ¡Lesbiana! – bufo Johana.

- Eso – lo note bastante incomodo – bueno, desde que supe le dije que tendría que meterse en las sabanas de los hombres y no de las mujeres y Johanna me respondió que ella no se metía en las mías y que con eso me tendría que bastar, no sé cómo – se encogió de hombros – pero ahora cada vez que me refiero a su lesbianez – ambas reímos por la palabra inventada, Peeta nos miro fulminándonos así que nos dejamos de reír – en fin – suspiro – jamás me acostaría con ella – la apunto e hizo el gesto que siempre hacia a su prima

- Y yo menos contigo

- Bien – hable yo – recapitulemos – tome aire y prepare mis dedos –Johanna es lesbiana – levante un dedo – Yo estaba enamorada de Peeta– levante otro – me acosté con Peeta– seguí – y ahora Johanna dice que esta enamora de mi

- Lo estoy – me miro con esos ojitos pero luego sonrió.

– ¡se te olvido que nos besamos! – exclamo entusiasmada.

- No me gusta lo último – Peeta volvió a su expresión de asco.

- Bien, esto no está en la mejor situación pero creo que la podremos resolver, hemos pasado por tanto –suspire – pero aun me queda una duda – mire a Peeta con mi corazón a full - ¿con quién dormiste ese día que te encontré?

- Eso Pet… ¿Quién era?

- Yo – bajo la mirada pero aun así pude ver su sonrojo- no lo se.

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? – chille

- Es que ese día estaba enojado contigo, me fui a un bar y tome mucho, la chica esta dice que a penas la vi me lance sobre ella y bueno – se encogió de hombros – ni el hombre me dijo

- ¿Por lo menos te cuidaste? – pregunto Johanna con ironía

- ¡Claro! – vi el tono ofendido en él – eso es algo que nunca se me olvidaría ponerme condón

- Ey – le pegue en su hombro – conmigo no siempre

- Porque tú estas limpia cariño – acaricio mi mejilla.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Las cosas con Peeta y Johanna habían mejorado considerablemente, ahora yo andaba mucho mejor por la vida, me hacia mal estar mal con ellos pero sobre todo con Peeta.

No habíamos vuelto a costarnos y es que a pesar de querer vivir mi juventud, tampoco me hacía mucha gracia estar acostándome todos los días con Peeta y Gale, desde ese día en la cabaña que no tenía sexo.

Ahora estaba nerviosa.

Quizás hoy cambiaba eso.

Mire mi reflejo y suspire, estaba lista para mi cita con Finnick, aunque trate de no hacerme ideas falsas, algo me indicaba que con él podría haber algo más que una relación alumna-profesor.

Mire mi reloj de muñeca, tome perfume, me lo rocié y salí, estaba justo en la hora.

Habíamos decidido juntarnos en a una cuadra de mi casa, en una pequeña plaza, porque sinceramente no confiaba en que mis padres no lo vieran y conociendo a Haymitch pondría el grito en el cielo.

Llegue a la plaza y no alcance a sentarme en la banca cuando sentí que me tocaban el hombro.

- Hola – sonreí a penas lo vi

- Hola – me sonrió de vuelta

- ¿Llegaste recién? – me aferre a mi cartera

- No, o sea – se rasco la cabeza – es que no quería que llegaras antes así que llegue un poco antes

- Gracias… - miro su reloj – la exposición comienza en media hora, pensé que después podríamos ir a comer… ¿Te parece?

- Me fascina la idea – le sonreí como una estúpida

- Entonces tenemos un plan

Nos miramos fijamente hasta que después de un largo silencio que nos sumió en la quietud, se movió para acercase a mí y dejar un casto beso demasiado cerca de mis labios.

- ¿Lista? – extendió su mano y no dude en tomarla

Definitivamente estaba lista.

_**Holaaaaaaaaaa y que les pareció?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.Reviews?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**;) xoxoxoxoxox**_


	19. Chapter 19

_DISCLAIMER:Hola bueno ahora vengo con una nueva historia que espero les guste mucho ._

_La historia no es mía es de _JOHA_que muy amablemente me a permitido adaptarla a estos personajes que a mi tanto me gustan y bueno los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins._

_Quiero aclarar que esto lo hago sin la intención de molestar a nadie, solo lo hago porque me gusta hacerlo de verdad._

Capitulo 19

Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver el auto de Finnick, pero ahora que lo tenía en frente supe de donde venia toda esa aura de imponencia que tenia, eso mismo irradiaba su camioneta Audi q7 negra, tenía todo el misterio y gracia de su dueño, parecían una pareja hecha en el cielo.

Me dirigí a la puerta del copiloto, pero Finn como todo caballero se apresuro a abrirme la puerta, ya adentro hizo lo más tierno del mundo, se apresuro a abrocharme el cinturón.

- Es un poco complicado – se excuso cuando lo vi con algo de asombro

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al tenerlo tan cerca, era obvio que nuestra relación profesor y alumna había mutado significativamente.

Finnick rodeo la camioneta y se apresuro a subirse.

- Pongamos algo de música – me sonrió y prendió

- ¿En serio? – chille cuando Justin Bieber comenzó a sonar – ¿Tienes la fiebre de Bieber?

Aunque hubiera querido evitarlo no hubiera podido ocultar la burla de mi voz, es que ver a Finn cantando "Baby" era todo un cuadro.

- ¡Ey! – se quejo – es el artista más escuchado de los últimos tiempos.

- ¡Mentira! – volví a chillar, ¿Por qué chillaba tanto?, parecía tarada – en todo caso ese vendría a ser el lugar de Lady Gaga.

- Claro – note un dejo de burla en su voz así que lo mire con los ojos entrecerrado – Gaga – lo dijo con acento en la última "a" aludiendo a locura, que acompaño con un gesto circular de su dedo sobre su dedo sobre su cien.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo ser diferente? – me encogí de hombros defendiéndola

- Nada, ser diferente no tiene nada malo, ahora –dejo de hablar por un momento – Lady Gaga esta mas allá de ser diferente

- ¡Claro! – me cruce de brazos enfurruñada – como si el niño Bieber fuera muy normal… o será… ¿Le viste el pelo? – apunte a mi cabeza – cree que es sexy y es la cosa más ridícula del mundo

- ¡Cierto! – sonrió y despego un segundo la vista de la carretera para mirarme – porque vestirme con unos trozos de rico lomo crudo es muy normal

- ¡Es moda! – sinceramente también encontraba eso ridículo pero no lo admitiría ahora

-Katy,KatyKaty, creo que te conozco algo para saber que eso ni tú misma te lo crees

- Tienes razón – bufe – pero aun así es mejor la música de Lady Gaga que del niño Bieber

- Ok – me sonrió y metió un CD a la radio

Ahora por los parlantes comenzó a sonar Journey, pero no era la versión original.

- ¿Glee? – le pregunte

- ¿Qué? – se encogió de hombros – son buenos covers.

- Toda la razón, creo que es lo mejor paras evitar peleas,tiene de todo.

En cuantos los últimos acordes de la primera canción terminaron el auto de Finn detuvo su movimiento.

- Llegamos – me miro sonriendo

Mis ojitos deben de haber brillado cuando se posaron en la pequeña e iluminada galería, se veía poca gente y se notaba que el barrio no era de lo mejor, pero había muchos grafitis por todas las paredes dándole un aire demasiado bohemio al lugar.

No espere porque me abrieran la puerta, me baje aun admirada por todo, era el típico barrio donde soñé que los escritores de cientos de libros dejaban volar su imaginación.

- Veo que te busco – la mano en mi espalda baja me hizo girar la vista hacia Finnick.

- Ven – tomo mi mano y una cosquilla me recorrió toda mi espalda – por dentro es aun mejor

Y tenía razón, ni bien entramos note como todo el ambiente se concentraba, había pinturas, fotografías y hasta escritos.

Seguimos recorriendo todo el lugar hasta que de pronto nos topamos con una especie de mini escenario

- Bien amigos – había un chico con un micrófono hablando – ahora que nuestro orador se ha dignado a parecer podemos comenzar con la lectura

¿Habría lectura en vivo?

Di una especie de brinquito de la emoción.

- Bueno – la voz de Finnick interrumpió mis pensamientos – creo que tendrás que esperarme un momento.

Soltó mi mano y para mi gran sorpresa se subió al escenario.

Quede el shock viendo como mi cita se subía con gran confianza al escenario y agarra un libro de la pequeña mesa ratona, no alcance a ver el titulo pero no bien comenzó a hablar reconocí los diálogos.

Cien años de soledad.

Era mi libro favorito y estaba segura que Finnick lo sabía, no escuche que estaba diciendo pero el movimiento de sus labios y el sonido de su voz basto para dejarme totalmente absorta en el.

Solo los aplausos me volvieron a la realidad, cuando fije mi vista en Finn lo vi mirándome y sonriendo, le devolví la sonrisa y murmure un "gracias", él entendía muy bien a que me refería.

- Eso fue hermoso – susurre cuando lo tuve cerca

Lo mire directo a sus ojos y la conexión que sentía con él se hizo más fuerte y estrecha, vi como lentamente comenzaba a acercarse a mis labios y solo pude cerrar los ojos para disfrutar del momento.

Delicadamente sus dientes atraparon mi labio inferir, lo supuse como una forma de darme la oportunidad para correrme, pero me quede ahí esperando porque entendiera el mensaje, y lo hizo, sus labios pronto comenzaron a moverse sobre los míos, yo no dude en segundo en seguirlo. Lleve mis manos hacia su pecho y pude comprobar lo que siempre supuse, era malditamente bien formado, acaricie su pecho hasta dejar mis manos en sus anchos hombros. Sentí como sus manos se paseaban por mis costados hasta quedar enganchadas en mis caderas, justo en ese momento nuestras lenguas se encontraron reconociéndose enseguida.

No me importaba nada, ni donde estábamos ni que él fuera mi profesor, esto era putamente excitante y exquisito, ni siquiera con Peeta lograba la conexión que tenia con Finn.

¡PUTO PEETA!

Cerré con fuerza los ojos al darme cuenta que no podía estar con nadie sin que algún recuerdo relacionado con mi mejor amigo me invadiera.

- Bien – se separo de mi quedando aun demasiado cerca – creo que esto podría costarme el puesto

- No creo – lo mire y tenía su hermosa sonrisa plantada en su rostro – podríamos decir que yo te acose.

- ¿Qué intestaste violarme? – se burlo

- Bueno – me encogí de hombros – no sería la primera.

- ¡Ag! – saco la lengua en señal de asco – ni me recuerdes esas cosas

- ¿Qué? – lo mire con duda - ¿Trataron de violarte? –quise que la pregunta saliera seria pero salió con total ironia.

- Eso te lo cuento más tarde

Paso sus manos por mis hombros y comenzamos a disfrutar por completo de la exposición, Finn fue explicándome cada obra, un cosquilleo desconocido me revolvió al escucharlo hablar con tanta pasión del arte, conocía demasiadas cosas y me contaba cada historia detrás de cada obra de arte.

- Mira esta pintura – puse toda mi atención en unas manchas negras con unos destellos blancos – el pintor acaba de perder a su esposa cuando la pinto, de hecho todo lo negro lo pinto después de su muerte, puede parecer solo un recuadro negro pero si miras de cerca – nos acercamos un poco mas –veras su dolor en cada trazo, el pintor estaba cayendo en un profundo pozo sin retorno, pero una noche sintió como si el alma de su esposa de hablara, diciéndole que tenía que volver a pintar porque el mundo no podía quedar sin conocer al gran artista que era, así que ahí fue cuando tomo el blanco y pinto los destellos – puso su mano a una distancia de la pintura pero sin tocarla – puede que para muchos no signifique mucho, pero ni bien la vi supe que esta pintura tenía algo de fondo… representaba la esperanza… la luz de la vida

Todo el momento estuve mirándolo totalmente absorta, era magnifica su pasión cuando hablaba.

Seguimos disfrutando un poco mas y Finn siguió relatándome algunas historias, cuando ya habíamos dado dos vueltas completas, me guio a la salida, pensé que me llevaría a un restaurante elegante, pero en cuanto me acerque al auto me detuvo.

- Comeremos ahí – me apunto un pequeño pero pintoresco lugar – a menos que prefieras otra parte

Entramos al lugar y parecía una propia galería, las paredes estaban atestadas de obras de arte, pinturas que traspasaban su historia hacían que no pudiera apartar mi vista de las paredes.

- No quiero decirte que comer pero tengo que recomendarte que pruebes la "BoyToy" – hizo las comillas en el aire.

- ¿Y eso es…? – lo anime a continuar

- La mejor hamburguesa de la vida – frunció un poco el ceño y me preocupe – a no ser que no quieras algo con tantas calorías

- No, es perfecto, de hecho creo que tenía un antojo

La mesera llego y saludo a Finn como si lo conociera de antes, él me aclaro que siempre que podía se daba una escapadita para acá, así que ya sabían lo que pedia.

La orden no se demoro nada en estar sobre nuestras mesas, tengo que reconocer que se me salieron las pupilas al ver el tamaño de la hamburguesa, no era grande pero era muy alta, Finn me animo y me mostro como comerla, después de que me diera ánimos me la lleve a la boca y la probé, sabia exquisito y valió completamente la pena que quedara toda sucia.

- Ven – con una servilleta limpio mi nariz – ahora si

- ¿Me vas a contar esa historia de cuando casi te violan?

- Ah sí – lo vi estremecerse – hace un par de años trabajaba en otra escuela y había una chica llamada Octavia , era sencillamente despampanante, rubia y llena de curvas, ya varias veces en clases había sentido como se me tiraba pero yo había egresado hace poco y meterme con una alumna no era ni de cerca una de mis prioridades, una tarde me ofreció hacerme una mamada

- ¿¡QUE! – escupí un poco de la soda que estaba

- Sip – afirme con la cabeza – yo gentilmente le dije que no me interesaba, la deje sola y me fui al baño, no quería masturbarme ni nada – aclaro cuando me vio encarar una ceja – en fin – suspiro – mientras estaba adentro ella entro totalmente desnudas, se agacho frente a mí y quiso llevar mi "coso" – bajo la vista avergonzado y yo no pude evitar reír – me asuste tanto que termine por darle un rodillazo, la pobre chica quedo inconsciente, así que tuve que taparla con mi saco y despertarla, casi me amenazo con denunciarme por acoso, yo era tan joven que me dio miedo y renuncie

- Y así es como llegaste a nuestras escuela – aclare

-Si

- Bien, entonces tendré que pedirte el número de la tal Octavia.

- ¿Y para qué? – encaro una ceja

- Para agradecerle por enviarte acá y permitirme ser la primera en seducirte – me acerque más hacia él -¿Soy la primera o no? – no es que fuera celosa pero me dio curiosidad.

- La primera y la única

Le sonreí y vi como sus labios volvían a posarse sobre los míos, sonreí sobre sus labios al sentirlo así cerca de mí y solo para mí.

_**Holaaaaaaa y que les pareció mas tarde subo otro cap..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Reviews?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**;) xoxoxoxoxoxox**_


	20. Chapter 20

_DISCLAIMER:Hola bueno ahora vengo con una nueva historia que espero les guste mucho ._

_La historia no es mía es de _JOHA_que muy amablemente me a permitido adaptarla a estos personajes que a mi tanto me gustan y bueno los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins._

_Quiero aclarar que esto lo hago sin la intención de molestar a nadie, solo lo hago porque me gusta hacerlo de verdad._

Capitulo 20

- Supongo que nuestra relación profesor-alumna ha variado un poco

Se separo de mí pero dejo sus manos en mis mejillas y las acaricio con sus pulgares.

- Sip, pero ha cambiado para bien

- No puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo… pero… ¿Dónde nos deja esto?

Las imágenes de Peeta y Gale vinieron a mi mente, sabía que quería disfrutar de mi juventud, pero andar con tres personas al mismo tiempo estaba cambiando la situación.

Una cosa es pasarlo bien y otra muy distinta ser promiscua a este nivel, el solo pensar en que cada uno se acueste con tres mujeres mas eso crea una conexión de fluidos bastante grande, si me contagiara de alguna ETS sería una cadena demasiado grande.

Pestañee algo asqueada de pensar en las ETS pero a pesar de estar divagando no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

- Yo se que tienes algo con Gale y no te estoy pidiendo que lo dejes ahora pero… siento que de verdad me gustas mucho y no me gustaría tener que compartirte – tomo mis manos entre las suyas y las apretó un poco – no necesitas contestarme ahora

- Me gustas mucho – acaricie el dorso de sus manos – y no quiero mentirte… estoy en una etapa en la que quiero disfrutar de mi juventud y el estar encasillada en una relación no es mi prioridad por el momento.

Me gustaría mentirle y decirle que quiero estar con él solamente pero esto iba mas allá, sinceramente no quería estar en una relación seria y sabia que Finn al ser mayor quería cosas para las cuales quizás yo no estaba preparada aun.

- Te entiendo – aflojo el agarre de mis manos y sentí un pequeño vacio en mi pecho – yo pase por eso y sé que es una etapa que tienes que vivir… quizás en algún momento estés preparada para una relación más seria – levanto sus manos y volvió a acaricias mis mejillas – si estoy soltero aun búscame

Eso sí que me dejo helada.

¿Si está soltero aun?

Recién ahí caí en cuenta de que quizás esta experiencia mía estaba haciendo que me perdiera de oportunidades también importantes.

Digo, el conocer a los padres, la primera cita, los primeros te amos, la primera pelea, todo eso también es parte de la experiencia que todos debemos vivir en nuestra juventud.

He estado tan encasillada y ciega tratando de disfrutar para olvidar lo que paso con Peeta que me he olvidado de otras cosas.

Una solitaria lágrima se escurrió de mi ojo izquierdo y su contacto con el frio hizo que volviera a la realidad para encontrarme con Finnick mirándome muy interesado.

- Estoy muy confundida – murmuré, sentía que las lagrimas que tenia contenida se querían escapar pero hice lo posible para contenerlas

- Lo sé – abrió sus brazos – ven acá – me invito a sentarme en sus piernas

- Lo siento – me aferre a sus anchos hombros – yo de verdad….

- Tranquila – beso mi cabeza – piensa bien lo quieres y cuando decidas algo búscame, yo estaré ahí para lo que sea

- Eres demasiado bueno Finnick Odair– me separe un poco de su agarre para mirarlo a los ojos

- Y tú eres un ángel Katniss Everdeen.

Lentamente y sin perder de vista mis ojos se me acerco, sus labios se posaron en los míos, ninguno trato de profundizar el beso, solo nos acariciamos los labios para demostrarnos que estaban ahí para el otro.

Más que cualquier beso este parecía tener un significado extra y eso hizo que más lagrimas salieran de mis ojos, estaba demasiado confundida y aunque me confundiera aun mas necesitaba a mi amigo.

Necesitaba a Peeta Mellark.

- Ahora te llevare a tu casa… ¿Si? – se separo de mi pero deje un tierno beso en la punta de mi nariz

Finnick deje un par de billetes en la mesa y me ayudo con mi chaqueta.

El viaje hasta Goverment fue demasiado callado, más de alguna vez abrí la boca para decir algo pero mi mente estaba procesando tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que preferí quedarme en silencio antes de agrandar mis dudas.

- Supongo que nos veremos el lunes – gire para ver a Finnick y tenía la vista fija al frente

- Si – desabroche el cinturón de seguridad y tome mi bolso –Finn– giro a verme – no sabes cuánto me gustas… dame un poquito de tiempo por favor

- Lo tienes – me sonrió pero sin mucha alegría – y si no resulta estaré esperándote para ser amigos, después de todo – se encogió de hombros – es demasiado difícil encontrar a alguien que disfrute de Gabriel García Marques y Lady Gaga al mismo tiempo.

Sonreí por sus ocurrencias, este era el Finnick que tanto me gustaba, otra punzada me atravesó el pecho así que decidí dar por terminada la cita.

- Adiós – me estire para dejar un casto beso en sus labios.

En cuanto estuve abajo vi como su camioneta se perdía calle abajo. Mire mi casa y el camino a donde Peeta, no tuve que pensar mucho qué camino

Demasiado rápido estuve donde mi amigo, pensé en tocar la puerta pero me arrepentí en cuanto estuve frente a la puerta, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie más que a Peeta, ni siquiera a Johanna.

Mire la ventana de Peeta hacia el segundo piso y tenía la tenue luz que acostumbraba a usar cuando leia.

Agarre un banco que estaba en el suelo y lo arrime a la pared, me costó un poco pero logre enchancharme en unas protecciones y luego con algo más de esfuerzo pude apoyarme en el árbol que estaba cerca de la ventana de Peeta, después de un gran golpe de suerte pude afirmarme sobre la cornisa de su ventana, de reojo lo vi acostado en la cama, solo, así que empuje un poco la ventana para entrar, quería darle una sorpresa.

-HOLA..¡

Trate de hacer una gran entrada y sorprender a mi amigo per la sorpresa me la lleve yo.

Peeta estaba acostado en su cama sin pantalón y con su duro miembro entre sus manos.

- ¡AHHH! – cerré los ojos y me tape la boca para no atraer al resto de la casa a mirar semejante espectáculo.

- ¡Katniss ! – chillo y abrí un ojo para ver como se cubría con una sabana

- Lo siento – me destape los ojos porque aunque se le viera algo no era nada nuevo para mí – entre por la ventana – la apunte

- Si me di cuenta

Sonreí al ver lo colorado y nervioso que estaba Peeta, no siempre lo encontraba en situaciones embarazosas así que aproveche un poco el momento.

- Te ves bonita – me escaneo un poco

- Si – baje la mirada para verme el conjunto. Un poco de nostalgia me dio acordarme el porque me había arreglado tanto – vengo de una cita

- ¿Con Gale? – se acomodo en la cama para quedar sentado.

- No – suspire para darme confianza – con Finnick

- ¿Finnick? – entrecerró los ojos confundido pero su rostro paso de la confusión a algo parecido a la rabia cuando comprendió - ¿Te estás tirando a tu profesor?

- ¡NO! – me levante ofendida – solo me llevo a una exposición.

- ¿Lo besaste? – ahora fueron mis mejillas las que se tornaron rojas

- Si – murmure bajo con la esperanza que no me escuchara – pero no me acosté con él – el aclarar eso me hizo ver lo que ya había comprendido

Esto de estar con uno y con otro no era muy yo.

- ¿Te gusta? – bajo el tono de su voz

- Si – lo mire fijamente – por eso vine… me pidió que fuéramos algo mas… así como exclusivos

- Gale también te lo pidió – iba a preguntarle como lo sabia pero esa era obvio

Los amigos se cuentan todos y es más que seguro que Gale buscara un aliado como Peeta. Sonreí al pensar en lo tonto que había sido, parte de la razón por la que no quería formalizar con nadie era por el hombre que tenia frente a mí.

- Es distinto… hoy me di cuenta de algo – tome aire para seguir hablando – creo que estoy lista para tener una relación y con Gale no me siento cómoda a ese nivel – sonreí sin humor – se que dije que quería vivir la vida pero también quiero tener a alguien que me acaricie con amor, que me diga que me veo bonita aunque este recién despertando –suspire – quiero lo que cualquier chica de 16 años quiere… quiero enamorarme

-Yo….

Pasaron un par de segundos pero nada salió de los labios de Peeta , sabía que este no era un tema en el cual fuera expuesto así que preferí hacérselo más fácil.

- Se que tu no compartes mis ideas – le di un pequeño empujón – tu eres de esos que no tendrá pareja hasta que sientas que tus testículos se quedan sin espermatozoides para procrear

Espere alguna risa de su parte pero cuando vi su rostro tan serio me preocupé, inmediatamente yo también puse mi mascara de seriedad y pensé algo inteligente para decir, lamentablemente nada venia a mi mente.

- ¿Por quéFinnick? – hablo por fin

- ¿Por qué no? – me encogí de hombros – es maduro, tenemos mucho en común y dice que me quiere, además yo también lo quiero

- ¡PERO NO LO AMAS! – se pudo de pie dejando caer la sabana.

Estaba desnudo ante mí pero no provocó nada en mi cuerpo, quede helada por su tan sorpresiva reacción

- Pero con el tiempo quizás…

- ¡DIJISTE QUE ME AMABAS A MI! – se dejo caer a mi lado y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos

- ¿De qué viene todo esto? – mi amor por él no era algo que quisiera recordar en estos momentos, ya muchos procesos he tenido que vivir para olvidar aunque sea un poco su tan hiriente rechazo

- Tu dijiste que querías internarlo conmigo – apego su frente a la mía

- Y tu dijiste que no – se que soné fría pero esto me estaba haciendo daño

- Yo – hasta pude sentir el rechinar de sus dientes de tanto que los apretó – estaba mal… no lo pensé bien… ahora… no se… muchas cosas han cambiado… quizás…

- Espera – me separe un poco de él para verlo a los ojos – no entiendo lo que…

- Se mi novia – quede con los ojos abiertos sin poder pestañear.

_**Holaaaaa y que les pareció que creen que responda Katniss?.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Reviews?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**;) xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_


	21. Chapter 21

_DISCLAIMER:Hola bueno ahora vengo con una nueva historia que espero les guste mucho ._

_La historia no es mía es de _JOHA_que muy amablemente me a permitido adaptarla a estos personajes que a mi tanto me gustan y bueno los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins._

_Quiero aclarar que esto lo hago sin la intención de molestar a nadie, solo lo hago porque me gusta hacerlo de verdad._

Capitulo 21

- ¡LOCO! – me separe de él de golpe dejando un gran espacio entre nosotros – estás loco… yo… -tartamudee – no entiendo… - me lleve las manos a mis cabellos y comencé a revolverlos – Estos loco – lo apunte ahora riéndome como tonta – estás loco o eres malvado

De la risa desesperada pasa a un llanto bastante histérico y algo raro, yo estaba confundida y me confundía aun más que Peeta se quedara en silencio.

- Katniss– se acerco a mi pero por inercia retrocedí unos pasos - ¡Mierda! No te alejes

- Pero tu… ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

Agarre fuerza de no sé donde, y me aferre de sus brazos para zarandearlo un poco, esto era algo totalmente bizarro y malvado incluso más que lo que había pasado en mi cumpleaños, Peeta sabía muy bien lo que yo sentía por él, o por lo menos tenía una noción porque a estas alturas ni siquiera yo sabía que sentía por mi mejor amigo y esto que acaba de pasar me hacia poner en tela de juicio.

- ¿Por qué no me crees? – lo mire con detención y para mi sorpresa no vi burla en él

- ¿Por qué tendría que creerte? – contraataque –después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros te pido que me des una sola buena razón para considerar siquiera lo que me acabas de decir, porque para mí esto es solo una maldad tuya

- Te quiero – se acerco a mí y me sentó al borde de la cama – sabes que te quiero ¿No? – acaricio mi cabello y tomo todo para dejar mi rostro totalmente despejado. Yo solo asentí mirándolo – entonces… si sabes que te quiero… ¿Cómo puedes pensar que esto es una maldad?

- Poque una vez ya me rompiste el corazón – las lagrimas que tenia contenidas salieron de a poco, aunque trate de contenerlas no pude

- Amor – beso castamente mis labios – yo solo quiero que estemos juntos – pego su frente a la mía y cerré los ojos con fuerza – me a costado mucho entender que me pasa, y es mi error por haberme involucrado contigo – abrió los ojos y nos quedamos enganchados – yo sabía desde el principio que si me metía contigo no podría salir tan fácil – una sonrisa sin una pizca de humor salió de él – tú no eres como el resto – con sus dos manos acaricio mis mejillas – por eso es mi error haber dejado que te metieras en mi corazón

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? - mi voz salió mucho más baja de lo que pensé

- Que te quiero, eres buena, mi mamá te adora, te conozco de siempre, se cómo eres y sé que puedo amarte – me miro nuevamente a los ojos – por favor… dame una oportunidad

- No entiendo por qué haces esto… es por ¿celos o envidia o algo?... no te entiendo – me separe un poco de él para respirar mejor

-Kat – tomo mis manos entre las suyas – amor… dame una oportunidad… a la primera dejare que me patees las bolas

- ¿Me serás fiel?

Hasta yo misma me sorprendí por mi pregunta, porque claramente estaba considerando su loca propuesta.

- Por ti hare lo que quieras… por ti hare lo que nunca he hecho – rio un poco más alto – por ti dejare de ser el Maldito Mellark

- Peeta– suspire profundamente – no hagas que me arrepienta porque si esto sale mal perderemos mucho más que un buen polvo

- Lo sé – inhalo aire de forma exagerada – estoy muy nervioso – rio

- Yo también

Nos miramos como dos niñitos que estaban a punto de darse su primer beso.

Poco a poco nos acercamos hasta que quedamos con nuestros labios unidos pero solo por un roce, no sé quien fue el que dio el primero paso, pero nos besamos como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho, su tibio aliento se coló por mis labios llegando hasta mi lengua y demostrándome que este era un beso con algo más que lujuria o buena amistad, este era un beso que marca un inicio con Peeta, con inicio que cuidaría con mi vida.

- Entonces… ¿Eres mi novia? – se separo dejando un mínimo espacio entre nuestros labios

- Si – susurre casi sin fuerzas

Me tomo en brazos y me sentó sobre él en la cama, enrede mis manos en su cuello y me rendí a todo, ya estaba jugada, Peeta me había demostrado mas de alguna vez que era un maldito incapaz de amar, y como le dije, ahora estaba arriesgando mucho más que mi corazón.

Sus manos se posaron en mis caderas y me acomodaron de tal forma que su duro miembro rozo de manera fantástica mi húmedo centro, quise obtener algo más de fricciona si que me aferre a sus hombros y comencé a removerme para calmar el calor que se estaba formando en mi sexo, el saberlo aún desnudo desde abajo no ayudaba mucho, mi ropa seguía siendo un impedimento que quería sortear cuanto antes.

- Amor – corrió mi cabello y dirigió sus labios a mi cuello – así – tomo mis caderas y me las movió el mismo – así de rico… se siente… OHHH

- Yo… quiero…

- Si… lo se

Se separo solo un poco de mi cuerpo y en un solo movimiento me dejo en su misma condiciones, desnuda, pero a él aun le quedaba la camisa, y su pecho duro y marcado no era un espectáculo que quisiera perderme así que cuando lo tuve totalmente desnudo no demore en paseas mis manos por todas sus curvas y saborearlo.

- Peeta – llegue hasta su V que se marcaba tan malditamente bien – enséñame algo nuevo… una nueva posición

Hace unos días había estado pensando en nuevas posiciones, en una revista de mi mamá vi un artículos sobre las distintas formas que había para hacer el amor y como el placer de cambiar hacia mejor y más placentero el acto.

- ¿Algo pervertido? – conocía demasiado bien su tono

- Algo rico – me removí y sentí como su miembro quería colarse por mis pliegues

- Bien

Me tomo en brazos y me llevo hasta el centro de la cama, se acostó y me puso sobre él, pero esta vez no era como cuando lo montaba, me acordé que la había visto, era "el sometido" así que como entendí a dónde íbamos ayudé a Peeta y me puse en posición, me afirme de sus piernas y me levante un poco para que me penetrara.

-¿Ya lo había hecho así?

- No – negué ansiosa por qué tenerlo luego dentro de mí

- Pero conoces…

- Una revista

No necesite decir nada más para que me tomara y me bajara sobre su rica polla, estaba tan duro que casi rodé mis ojos hacia atrás de mi cabeza, me aferre con fuerza a sus duras piernas y comencé a balancearme, definitivamente esta posición hacia que lo sintiera mucho más adentro.

- Oh mierda – gemí con ganas – te siento putamente adentro

- Estas… demasiado caliente y estrecha – me dio un golpe en mi culo, tanto que hizo que me agachara quedando pegada a sus piernas – ahí… mueve esas ricas tetas

Hice lo que me pidió, moví mis pezones sobre sus muslos provocando ricos gemidos de su parte.

- Afírmate

No dude de sus palabras así que me aferre a sus piernas y me prepare para lo que venía, me tomo firme por las caderas y comenzó a moverse frenéticamente.

Esperaba que siguiera embistiéndome pero dejo de hacerlo, me tomo por las piernas y se para conmigo sin salir de mi, de pie tomo mis piernas y comenzó a embestirme, dejándome caer cobre su polla que entraba y salía con mucha facilidad, la posición era un poco incomoda pero muy erótica y especial, la gravedad hacia que mi cuerpo callera sobre toda su erección dándonos placer a ambos. Está llegando mi orgasmo y no quería venirme sola.

- Ya casi – alargue la i porque prácticamente se me quedo pegada

En una embestida mas alcance mi esperado orgasmo, no si fue por la posición o por nuestra nueva relación pero este definitivamente fue el mejor orgasmo de mi vida.

- ¡KATNISS! – grito a pulmón abierto dejando entrever que también había alcanzado la cima

Me deje caer hacia atrás y sentí como me rodeaba con mis brazos y me acomodaba sobre su pecho, cerré los ojos y no los volví a abrir, necesitaba descansar mi cuerpo y mi mente, así que me deje caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

- Te juro que esto va a funcionar

Lo último que sentí fue un beso que dejo en mi cuello.

Sentí pequeñas caricias en mi espalda, y mientras volvía a la realidad todo lo pasado en el día de ayer cayó sobre mí, ahora era novia de Peeta y eso era algo grande.

- Se que estas despierta – murmuro sobre mi espalda

- Tengo hambre – justo cuando hable mi estomago rugió

- Hace cinco minutos que Mags bajo a hacer el desayuno así que ahora debe tener todo un gran banquete esperando

- Vamos – Salí de las sabanas y sin importarme mi desnude comencé a buscar mi ropa para vestirme

Bajamos y como Peeta predijo, Mags ya tenía todo un gran banquete esperándonos.

- Hola Mags– la saludo como siempre lo hacía cuando me quedaba en la casa

- ¿Katniss? – el rostro compungido y rígido de Mags era de espanto y si a eso le sumamos que dejo caer el plato que tenía en sus manos, era de preocupación

- Si – trate de sonreír – soy yo – le fruncí el ceño -¿Por qué?

- Porque anoche – apunto a Peeta – yo escuche… y pensé…. – apunto a Peeta y a mí simultáneamente

Era obvio lo que tenía a Mags así.

- Somos novios madre – mi novio salió de atrás mío y me abraso

- ¡AHHHH! – de la sorpresa paso a una alegría infinita y corrió a abrazarnos – Estoy tan contenta

- Madre… por favor… estas embarazada – bufo Peeta

- Cierto – ahora fui yo la que me colgué de ella -¡felicidades!

- Gracias – bajo la mirada y acaricio su poco prominente vientre

Me quede con ellos, Johanna y Betee no demoraron nada en bajar y aunque tenía algo de miedo por la reacción de Johanna ante la noticia de mi reciente noviazgo pero todos lo tomaron tan bien que solo cuando mi madre llamo histérica a mi celular me acorde de que tenia padre y que se me había olvidado decirles donde estaba.

Me hubiera gustado que mis padres se enterar por mí de mi noviazgo pero gracias a una muy entusiasme Mags, que se lo atribuyo a su embarazo, arrebato mi teléfono para hablar con su amiga y contarle todo, no sé en qué momento Peeta me pidió matrimonio porque nuestras madres ya estaban reservando el lugar y planeando todo.

- Siento que no somos los únicos felices con la noticia – me abrasó desde atrás y puso su mentón en mi cabeza

- ¿Eres feliz? – voltee a mirarlo

- Mucho

Se agacho para besarme nuevamente y yo solo pude sonreír.

Pase todo el domingo con mi novio, que bien que se escuchaba eso, mis padres llegaron a almorzar, parecía ser que Mags necesita a mi padre acá para celebrar la noticia, todos se veían tan contentos, yo también lo estaba pero necesitaba hablar con mi amiga para poder disfrutar de todo mejor, aunque aún me quedan un par con los que hablar mañana en el colegio.

- Hola – encontré a Johanna sola en la cocina

- Hola – me sonrió

- Por lo que paso con Peeta yo quería decirte que…

- ¡Ey! – volteo a verme – está todo bien… se que estas con él porque lo quieres, siempre lo has querido así que si tu eres feliz yo lo soy, además –se encogió de hombros – mi propuesta sigue abierta

- Eres mi mejor amiga – la abrace con fuerza

- Ahora somos algo así como cuñadas – ambas nos miramos y sonreímos

Volvimos tarde a mi casa, para mañana Peeta dicho que pasaría a buscarme, yo pensé que era un gesto muy lindo pero cuando dijo que necesita demostrarle a unos cuantos que ahora tenía dueño, tuve que darle un paralé y aclararle que aunque fuéramos novios eso no le daba derecho a que me tratara como un objeto, fue nuestras primera mini discusión, pero lo solucionamos con un beso, tierno y casto porque toda nuestra familia estaba mirándonos.

Me acosté con una gran sonrisa, todo estaba en su lugar y era lo que siempre soñé.

Antes que el despertador sonara yo ya estaba en pie y lista para bañarme, me esmere mucho más en mi atuendo, elegí una mini de jean y un top sin mucho escote, ya mostraba todas mis piernas así que tape un poco mi pecho, no quise ponerme tacos así que combine todo con mis convers.

Baje antes de lo previsto y comí un cuenco con cereal y leche, no quería ver a mi madre y sus delirios de boda, sentía que si todos seguían opinando sobre esto no iría muy bien, así que prefería que mantuviéramos nuestras cosas en la privacidad de la pareja.

Salí apenas oí la bocina del Hummer de mi novio.

- Eres mala – fue su saludo

- Porque – me subí y él arranco

- Porque harás que golpee a unos cuantos – acelero al fondo

- Mejor – me encogí de hombros – así otras cuantas saben que estas ocupado

- No te defraudare – tomo mi mano y me miro serio

En unos minutos más llegamos al colegio y por la hora ya estaba todo lleno de estudiantes renuentes a entrar.

- Bien – suspire para mí – acá vamos

- Todo saldrá bien

Peeta se bajo y rodeo el auto para abrirme la puerta, en cuanto tome su manos para bajar me tomo por la cintura y me apego al auto, pensé que quería provocarme pero sus labios buscaron los míos enseñándoles a todos que ya ninguno de nosotros estaba solo.

- ¿Katniss? – se separe de golpe de Peeta al reconocer a esa voz - ¿Qué significa esto?

- Significa que somos novios Gale

Mire como la cara de Gale era de total desconcierto, pero esto era mi culpa por no haber hablado antes con él.

_**Holaaaaaa.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Reviwes?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**;) oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_


	22. Chapter 22

_DISCLAIMER:Hola bueno ahora vengo con una nueva historia que espero les guste mucho ._

_La historia no es mía es de _JOHA_que muy amablemente me a permitido adaptarla a estos personajes que a mi tanto me gustan y bueno los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins._

_Quiero aclarar que esto lo hago sin la intención de molestar a nadie, solo lo hago porque me gusta hacerlo de verdad._

Capitulo 22

- Gale – quise dar un paso hacia él pero Peeta me agarro firmemente por la cintura

- Me dijiste que no querías una relación – el dolor y decepción que vi en sus ojos me hizo sentir la peor

- Escúchame Gale– como pude me solté del agarre de Peeta– esto no es lo que parece

- Parece que son novios – su decepción se estaba transformado en rabia

- No parece – intervino Peeta– somos novios

- Gale… prométeme que me dejaras hablar contigo tranquilamente – me acerque mas a él para que Peeta no escuchara

- ¿Hay alguna explicación para esto?... te dije que te amo y a ti no te importo

- Créeme cuando te digo que me importa mucho –puse mis manos en mi pecho – solo deja que hable contigo… ¡prométemelo!

- No te debo nada – no me gusto la forma en que me vio.

No me dejo que le dijera nada más y se dio media vuelta para entrar al colegio, yo me quede parada mirando como su figura se perdía entre los demás estudiantes, sabía que esto iba a ser difícil y me hubiera gustado haberlo hablado con él antes que nadie, por lo menos eso se lo debía.

Parte de mis remordimientos se dispersaron cuando los dedos de Peeta se entrelazaron con los míos y me dio esa cálida sonrisa que solo él sabía darme, afiance su agarre y juntos caminamos por entre la gente que no dejaba de mirarnos y murmurar sin importarles que pudiéramos escuchar.

Ir de la mano de Peeta por los pasillos del colegio siendo su novia era mi sueño desde que descubrí que lo quería como algo más que un amigo, de hecho creo que lo sueño desde antes, desde que su mirada se cruzo con la mía, desde que me sonrió por primera vez y mi corazón se desboco sin control.

Iba tan ensimismada en mis sensaciones que no me di cuenta cuando alguien me tomaba de brazo y tiraba de mi haciendo que trastabillara con mis pies.

- ¿Pero qué mierda? – menos mal que Peeta había alcanzado a tomar, mire hacia atrás y entendí todo -¿Qué mierda te pasa? – aunque quise empujarla me contuve.

- ¿Qué haces de la mano de mi Peeta?

La poca furia que tuve se esfumo dando paso a una alegría pura, y es que había que reconocerle a Glimmer que cuando quería podía llegar a ser muy chistosa.

- Mierda Glimmer – hablo mi novio mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz – si no fueras tan estúpida pensaría que estás loca

- ¿!QUE! – tuve que taparme los odios para protegerlos de su chillido tan agudo

- Es tonta – me cruce de brazos sonriendo, la mire de arriba abajo y afirme con la cabeza –definitivamente esta rubia perjudica al resto

- ¿Me estas ofendiendo? – aparte de todo lenta

- Glimmer no tengo nada en tu contra pero me gustaría mucho que dejaras de molestar a mi novio – puse mis manos en mi cadera y la mire desafiante

- ¡Él no es tu novio! – apunto a Peeta – conozco a Peeta y sé que es incapaz de tener una novia, solo folla a todo lo que tenga falda sin compromiso de por medio.

Cerré los ojos por un segundo, quería golpearla y golpear a Peeta, pero él tenía un enorme pasado y no podía amedrentarme cada vez que este salía a luz, si quería que esto funcionara tenía que empezar a tratar de la mejor forma con estas situaciones y con zorras como Glimmer.

-Glimmer, deja en paz a mi novia – hablo tranquilamente Peeta– ahora nos vamos porque nosotros si tenemos que ir a clases ya que a diferencia de ti no podemos chupársela a los profesores para aprobar las materias, habemos personas que si tenemos que estudiar.

- Uno estudia para no tener que casarse con un viejo verde que use tu cuerpo a cambio de joyas – la mire de arriba abajo – algunas queremos que nos valoren por algo más que por qué tan estrecha estamos

Sabía que ahora no era la de antes, pero tener a Peeta a mi lado y defendiéndonos de esta manera me daba confianza para hablar como nunca antes lo había hecho.

- Pero Peeta – se acerco a él poniendo sus manos en su pecho, pero inmediatamente Peeta la repelió – nosotros teníamos algo

- Querida – puso un gesto de lo mas meloso y acaricio sus mejillas – tú tienes algo con todo el mundo, te di uno de tus mejores orgasmos, considera eso el pago por tus servicios

Tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos hacia nuestro salón, hoy teníamos la primera hora juntos así que no tendríamos que separarnos por ahora.

- Yo no le dije a Gale que su pago eran todos los orgasmos que le había dado

Realmente no estaba enojada ni nada, pero me pareció oportuno aclararle que no era muy lindo escuchar por ahí sobre los orgasmos que había proporcionado al cuerpo estudiantes femenino, porque aunque sabía de algunas de sus aventuras estaba segura de que había muchas más.

- Entiendo tu punto – su voz sonó bastante más fría

- Ninguno es un santo así que creo que sería bueno dejar el pasado donde pertenece

Entramos a clase de la mano y sonriendo, aun faltaban algunos minutos para que llegara el profesor, no puedo creer que llegáramos tan temprano. No quise decir nada pero sé que Peeta quería que Gale nos viera, aunque en el fondo quiero pensar que quería presumir de su novia… su primera

- Soy tu primera novia – murmure cuando nos sentamos, estábamos en los primeros asientos, Biología nos encantaba a ambos

- Y yo el tuyo – acaricio mi rostro

- Es hermoso compartir una primera vez juntos para los dos.

Si a alguien le quedaba alguna duda sobre mi relación con Peeta ahora ya no la tenía, porque inesperadamente tomo mi rostro y metió su lengua hasta el fondo de mi garganta, no fue un beso muy tierno pero si muy, pero muy caliente. Sus manos se fijaron en mi cintura y apego mi cuerpo al suyo todo lo que las sillas le permitieron.

- Esto está bien – susurro al apegar nuestras frente

- Creo que a nadie le queda duda de que saliste del mercado – sonreí acariciando sus mejillas

El profesor llego y nuestros toqueteos tuvieron que quedar de lado, nos dedicamos a poner atención a lo que hablaba, Peeta cambiaba en clase de biología, desde pequeño que quiere seguir los pasos de su padre y ser doctor, así que para él era muy importante aprender todo sobre el cuerpo humano.

_**Flash Back…..**_

_Hoy nos habíamos encerrado en a habitación de Peeta porque me dijo que me tenía un nuevo juego que enseñar, según él era algo muy entretenido que había visto jugar a sus padre la noche anterior._

_Estábamos sentados sobre su cama pero ninguno decía nada._

_Mags había ido con mi mamá a comprar al supermercado y nos dijeron que no podíamos hacer ninguna maldad así que esperar que no me metiera en problemas, hace unos meses que nos conocíamos pero éramos grandes amigos._

_- ¿Y el juego? – le reclame cuando lo vi sin intenciones de moverse_

_- Ah sí – se paro y fue hacia uno de sus cajones_

_Volvió hacia mi y traía una cosa rara en sus manos parecía como un collar pero algo le colgaba, se lo puso en el cuello y si le quedo como un collar._

_- ¿Qué es eso? – lo apunte_

_- Es algo que mi papá usa para curar a la gente – se se encogió de hombros._

_- ¿A que jugaremos? – lo mire expectante_

_- Al doctor – hizo un gesto como si yo fuera tonta, no me gustaba cuando lo hacia así que le saque la lengua._

_- ¿Yo seré la enferma? – me apunte_

_- Obvio – volvió a rodarme los ojos – mi papá le dijo a mi mamá algo de estudiar la anatomía pero no sé que es eso._

_- Yo tampoco… pero sé que cuando se estudia es cuando se lee – me encogí de hombros_

_- Pero ellos no tenían libros anoche – se rasco la cabeza – mi padre tenía su bata y esto – me mostro_

_- ¿Y donde está la bata?_

_- Me queda muy grande – se sonrojo_

_- Eres un nenito – lo apunte riéndome_

_- Soy más alto que tu_

_- ¡Yo soy niña! – lo dije esperando que eso aclarara_

_Con Peeta siempre peleábamos pero nunca nos enojábamos, me gustaba mucho eso, según mi mamá era porque estábamos destinado o algo, pero no tenía idea que quería decir, no peleábamos porque seremos los mejores amigos y estaremos siempre juntos._

_- Bueno niña, acuéstate y yo te reviso – me recosté y él puso ese collar en mi cuerpo_

_La verdad es que el juego no era muy entretenido y me aburrí muy rápido._

_- Esto no es divertido – me queje_

_- Si… creo que la parte divertida es esa de la anatomía porque mi mamá se reía mucho_

_- Podemos decirles que nos digan cómo se hace_

_- ¡Sí! – chilló – así jugamos a eso… ¿Me dejaras estudiar tu anatomía?_

_- Yo seré doctor cuando grande – la forma en que lo dijo dejaba claro su firmeza_

_- Peeta, tienes seis, aun eres muy chico para decirlo._

_- ¿Cómo tu sabes que te gustas los libros? – me lo dijo con algo de rabia pero tenía razón, yo ya sabía que quería algún día escribir un libro_

_- Tienes razón – murmure con las mejillas carmín –¿Y cuando seas doctor de verdad querrás igual estudiaras mi anatomía?_

_- Siempre voy a querer estudiar tu anatomía_

_**Fin Flash Back…..**_

- Podrías dejarme estudiar tu anatomía a la hora del almuerzo.

Me gire bruscamente a mirar a mi novio, tenía una de esas sexosas sonrisas que ponía cuando quería sexo.

- ¿Me leíste la mente? – lo mire entrecerrando los ojos.

- Creo que a estas alturas no es difícil saber lo que estas pensando – sonrió y yo lo imite, estamos demasiado compenetrados en algunas cosas

Y quizás lo de la hora de almuerzo no era una idea muy loca, solo lo hemos hecho una vez desde que formalizamos y mi cuerpo ya esta comenzado a extrañar el suyo.

Salimos de biología y caminamos tranquilo hacia mi siguiente clase, me tocaba con Finnick y no sabía bien como verlo, o sea, nos habíamos besado y hablado demasiadas cosas personales como paras mirarlo como a cualquier otro profesor.

Peeta se quedo conmigo afuera del aula, pero yo sinceramente quería estar sola cuando Finn llegara, porque siempre llegaba antes.

- Te vendré a buscar a la salida

- Creo que ser llegar a la cafetería – me burle

- Ahora que tienes un novio que cargue tu mochila no tienes porque dañarte la espalda

- Mags estará muy orgullosa de su pequeñito – lo apreté de las mejillas y bese sus labios

Iba a ser solo un casto beso pero él me tomo por la cintura estrechando nuestros cuerpos, la ferocidad y pasión no se hizo esperar y nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron no queriendo soltarse.

En un ágil movimiento me apego a pared y sacando la zorra que llevo dentro enrede una pierna en su caderas, nuestros sexos se tocaron y ahí supe que tenía que parar, yo podría ocultar mis bragas mojadas, pero la enorme erección que estaba teniendo Peeta no era algo que no se viera.

- Este no es lugar para que hagan estas cosas

Me quede helada, conocía muy bien esa voz.

Peeta separo su cuerpo del mío dejando que Finnick me viera por completo, sus ojos se agrandaron y me recorrieron como tratando de comprobar que era yo.

Primero Gale y ahora Finnick, creo que ser una zorra no es el mejor negocio.

_**Holaaa y que les pareció?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Reviwes?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**;) xoxoxoxoxox**_


End file.
